


The Dragonwolf’s Destiny

by Samardeep745



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, BAMF Jon Snow, Conqueror Jon Snow, Dark Jon Snow, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samardeep745/pseuds/Samardeep745
Summary: Its been 14 years since Rhaegar killed Robert at the Trident. Rhaegar deposed his mad father and became the King Westeros needed. Queen Lyanna didn’t die while giving birth to Prince Daeron Targaryen. Daeron was born with Snow White Hair and Purple Eyes, he was the copy of Rhaegar.Even Though Lyanna became queen alongside with Elia, they still treated Daeron like a bastard.Daeron was different, he had Dragon Dreams since he was 5. Rhaegar and Daeron were close due to their shared love for Dragon lore and Their ability to have dragon dreams. This caused a rift between Daeron and his siblings, They would treat him with scorn and hatred.But One way or another, Destiny Intervenes.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Shiera Seastar, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Shiera Seastar/Jon Snow
Comments: 367
Kudos: 323
Collections: Jon has Dragons





	1. The Start Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Its been 14 years since Rhaegar killed Robert at the Trident. Rhaegar deposed his mad father and became the King Westeros needed. Queen Lyanna didn’t die while giving birth to Prince Daeron Targaryen. Daeron was born with Snow White Hair and Purple Eyes, he was the copy of Rhaegar.  
> Even Though Lyanna became queen alongside with Elia, they still treated Daeron like a bastard.  
> Daeron was different, he had Dragon Dreams since he was 5. Rhaegar and Daeron were close due to their shared love for Dragon lore and Their ability to have dragon dreams. This caused a rift between Daeron and his siblings, They would treat him with scorn and hatred. 
> 
> One night during his dream, he saw a woman chained, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he went to her and shook her awake. The woman was shocked to see me, the first thing she said became my mission. “ help me” .  
> “ where are you and who are you? ” Daeron asked
> 
> “ I am Shiera Seastar, I was captured by the warlocks of Qarth for my blood. ”
> 
> “ I am Prince Daeron, don’t worry I will be coming but I need to prepare first. My father won’t help me if it causes a war thus I will have to train and gather armies to help you. ” Daeron said
> 
> “ How did you contact me?” Shiera asked
> 
> “ I don’t know, you just came into my vision and I shook you awake.” Daeron replies truthfully 
> 
> “ You have powerful magic, Daeron Targaryen. Be careful, or you will end up like me.” Shiera said
> 
> “ I will save you no matter what, they call me bastard here anyways. I don’t want to live in a realm where I am blamed for things I haven’t done. The blame me for the Rebellion, because they very well can’t blame the king or the Queen.” Daeron said scoffingly
> 
> “ You have the blood of the Dragon but you are something more, I just can’t put a finger on it.” Shiera said confused
> 
> “ My mother is a Stark.” Daeron said innocently
> 
> “ You’re the Song of Ice And Fire.” Shiera said with a gasp
> 
> “ I don’t know what that means but do you have any advice for me?” Daeron asked ignoring what she said 
> 
> “ Train, the hardest you ever have for years. Study Essos, every nook and canny about it if you want to win. Free me and I will help you unite Essos under your rule. Maybe we can revive Valyria as well.” Shiera said
> 
> So, I did. They called me a monster with two swords. Nobody could beat me except for maybe Arthur. I used to talk to Shiera in the night, she would teach about me Essos or we would discuss what I had done during my daytime or just how was I. 
> 
> In 7 years, I had learned 17 languages and three different dialects of Valyrian. During that time I also found a dragon egg behind the skull of Balerion, I learned of it through a Dragon Dream. It is my most prized possession.
> 
> I will hatch it and enter the Histories.

_**Kings Landing** _

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

_Roars of Blood Red Dragon filled my ears, a city lied below that looked nothing I had ever seen. It had big towers which were open at the top. The openings were big enough for a dragon to land, I was moving towards a palace that looked enormous, It made the Red Keep look like a small thing._

_On my Right, I saw Shiera. She was on a blue dragon that had white wings, she looked so happy and carefree at that moment. We landed at the palace, and climbed down our dragons. She looked so beautiful at the moment, We walked towards each other and gave each other a kiss that left me wanting more._

_Suddenly, Two children came and collided with our legs, “ Muna ” “ Kepa ”. Sounds of laughter could be heard everywhere. The boy looked just like me but had Shiera’s eyes while the girl looked like Shiera but had my lilac eyes._

_“ When is our brother or Sister coming? ” The boy asked_

_“ I want a sister. ” The girl said_

_I noticed that Shiera was pregnant, she had tears in her eyes for some reason._

_The vision stopped and I was transported to The place where she is captive. Shiera had tears in her eyes, I got on my knees and just engulfed her in a hug. I could feel her sobs at that moment I was getting angry at the warlocks for holding her._

_“ I am coming, I have talked to father. I will be leaving for Astapor straight away as we discussed. Just hold on for a year. ” Daeron said_

_“ I know, we are destined to be together. Every time, I had seen the future. Never had I seen this, I want children of my own. ” Shiera said with her face in my neck._

_“ And We will have children. I have felt this for a long time but I never could say it out loud but I Love You, Shiera Seastar. ” Daeron said_

_“ I love you as well, Dae. Nobody has done this much for me. ” Shiera said pressing a kiss on my neck, I shuddered._

_I took her face in my hands and kissed her on her full lips. They were as juicy as they looked, She bit my bottom lip. Eliciting pain and pleasure from me._

Suddenly, I woke up gasping air. I looked around in panic and saw my father leaning over me. He had been shaking me awake for sometime. I could smell the pungent and disgusting air.

“ I have been trying to wake you for some time here. Get up, your mother and I want to talk to you. ” Rhaegar said

“ Father, I could have been naked for the sake of the 14 flames. I would have been traumatised for life if you had seen me that way. ” Daeron said

“ Come on, just get up. You will be breaking your fast in my solar today with your mother and I ” Rhaegar said and left me to freshen up.

I groaned and forced myself to get out of the bed. I had such a nice vision, I was kissing her. If she felt this good in a vision.....

_**Rhaegar Targaryen** _

I entered my personal solar and found Lyanna sitting, her breathtaking black hair fell down to her waist as she braided her hair with silver. Her stormy grey eyes greeted me filled with love as a dazzling smile pulled at her face.

“ Is he coming? ” Lyanna asked and shook me from my musings.

“ Yes, he will be here shortly. He is still adamant on leaving today. ” Rhaegar said with a sigh

“ I should have never let him cut of from the rest of the family, He became so engrossed in studying about that cursed continent. ” Lyanna said sharply

“ Lya, How can we stop him? Even if I force him, you know he will run away. He knows 17 languages and 3 different Dialects of Valyrian, he could dye his hair and hide in any city of Essos. ” Rhaegar said dipping his head.

“ He’s just like you were when you obsessed over that prophecy. He won’t stop chasing, it’s better if we send him with protection if he intends to leave anyways. ” Lya said

The Doors opened and Daeron rushed into the room and took a seat beside his mother.

“ Where are the others? Are they not coming to break their fast ? ” Daeron said and I sharpened my glare to him.

“ Do you truly care? Or you just trying to stall us? ” Lyanna asked amused

“ Nope, I was just stalling you guys. I had somehow foolishly hoped that I could play the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. ” Daeron said and we all broke into a laugh.

“ Can we not persuade you to stay? It’s dangerous in Essos. ” Rhaegar said

“ Father, you once told me that life is not fair and it’s dangerous everywhere. Father, you know of my skills with a swords, only Arthur can match me and I would only get better. You cannot protect me always, Even if you were to offer me the crown, I would not stay, I am sorry but Essos calls to me.I want to make a name for myself. ” Daeron said

“ What are you even going to do there? ” Lyanna asked clearly frustrated by her first born’s reply.

“ I will be leaving for Qarth but I would halt in Astapor to replenish our supplies. ” Daeron said

“ What are you going to do in Qarth? ” Rhaegar said

“ Well, I am going to visit the Queen of cities maybe even the House of Undying. I will see where life takes me after that. ” Daeron said nonchalantly.

“ Stay safe, I won’t be able to come to the docks to see you off but your mother will be there. I have a council meeting to attend. ” Rhaegar said, his voice was breaking a little. 

Daeron got up and walked towards his father and engulfed him in a hug.

“ I wish I could stay father but I have to do this. Maybe, I will see you again in the next 5 years or so. Don’t tell mother I said 5 years or she will not let me leave. I will always come if House Targaryen is in peril. ” Daeron whispered in his ears.

He took his mother’s arm in his and left his solar.

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

After saying goodbye to his mother and Elia, since nobody else even deign to say goodbye, he left for Astapor. His father had sent 30 War Galleys with him as his convoy, he was also given a purse of 100,000 Gold dragons for his voyage. He had requested father not to send a kingsgaurd as they are loyal to the king and could potentially inform father about my plans before I could accomplish them.

He knew it was time to hatch the dragon egg I found behind the skull of Balerion ‘The Black Dread’ . His egg is blood Red in colour, he had already decided that if he was successful he wouldname his companion ‘Bloodfyre’.

He went to the hearth and lit a fire. He cut off his palm and smeared the egg with his blood and put the egg into the flames. When he put the egg into the flames, surprisingly his hands were not burned upon getting engulfed in the flames.

The flames got enraged as soon as the egg settled in the fire. The flames were changing colours from pure white to blood Red, as if they were angry. I had dozed off at he floor in front of the Hearth. I was woken from a screech, When the flames died, I heard screeches coming from the Hearth. I saw a baby dragon standing there with evidence of a cracked egg nearby, he was Blood Red in colour just as its Egg was.

The dragon had Ruby red wings while the rest of its body is blood red in colour, the horns on his head were glittering white horns that shines like diamond studs. He is small now but would become big, he would go down in history as the first egg hatched in 150 years.

“ BloodFyre ” As soon as the name slipped out of my mouth, he ran towards me and got on my chest.

I started petting him and caressing his horns. He will mark my name in the histories of our world. The dragons eat cooked meat, he must be hungry. I put him on the bed and asked him to stay quiet, he went to the kitchen and asked for a plate of Cooked meat. When I got back, he was alreadyrummaging on my pillows.

When the door opened he rushed towards me and I put the plate of meat I was holding on the bed so he could have his fill of it.

We reached Astapor 7 Moons later, The ship plots through the waters of Slaver’s bay. Bloodfyre was as big as a horse now, He dives in and catches a fish, He cooks it with his dragon fire and gulps it in a go. He lands next to me for praise, I had to reveal the dragon to my crew because Bloodfyre had eaten meat worth of 6 Moons in 2 Moons. It was a good thing that he started to catch his own meal then, I still remember the first time I had shown the dragon to the crew, they were mystified and some bent the knee upon witnessing it. They kept asking me how did I hatch it and where did I find the Egg. I only told the captain about the true nature of my stop to Astapor.

My father had given me 500 Men with me for my Journey and thus I had to keep them safe until I can acquire the Unsullied.

We walk through the walk of Punishment, even though I know these slaves have been sentenced to death, I still offer them water but he refuses and wants his suffering to end.

I meet with Master Kraznys Mo Naklaz, on of the slave owning merchants of the city. I play a ignorant Prince of Westeros who doesn’t know Valyrian.

“ I want to buy all the Unsullied. ” I said to the master.

The translator asks again “ All? They are 10,000, your Grace. ”

“ All. ” I reply adamantly.

“ Jaelza naejot sindigon pōntoma ” The translator said to the master. ( He wants to buy them all. )

“ Skorkydoso gaomas se nādrēsy intend naejot addemmagon syt zirȳ? ” The master ordered the translator to question me. ( How does the bastard intend to pay for them? )

“ My master asks how do you intend to pay for them? ” The translator asked

“ I have a dragon, I will give you one for all the unsullied. ” Daeron replied

“ se vala vestras ēza zaldrīzoti, kessa tepagon ao mēre syt mirre se dovaogēdy ” The translator conveys to the master. ( The man says he has dragons, he will give you one for all the unsullied. )

“ One? ” the master asks

“ One for All. ” Daeron replies

The masters discuss it amongst themselves, he could see their greeds. Everybody knows the destruction a dragon is capable of. They would not know that Bloodfyre is their doom.

“ Done. ” Master says

“ Done, I would take the translator as well as a token of Bargain well struck. ” Daeron says seeing the small child, she must not be over 12 Name Days old.

“ Ziry asks bona ao tepagon nyke naejot zirȳla, ziry asks bona gaomā sīr sir. ” The translator says to the master in a hushed voice. ( He asks that you give me to him, he asks that you do so now. )

“ Done. ” The master says in an ominous tone.

He leaves the pyramid with the translator and his guards following behind.

“ Do you have a name? ” Daeron asks

“ This one is Missandei, your Grace. ” Missandei says

“ Is that what they say about Unsullied’s discipline true? ” Daeron questions

“ Yes, all questions have been taken from them. If you command them to fall on their spears, they will do so. ” Missandei says

“ What about you? Do you have family? ” Daeron asks softly to the little girl

“ No, I was taken from Naath as a child. I have nobody. ” Missandei says

“ If you want, you can go back to Naath. I will free you. ” Daeron asks

“ My parents were killed when I was taken by the slavers, I have no one to go back to. ” Missandei says

“ It’s okay. You and Everyone else’s misery in this city ends today. ” Daeron says with a smirk that left the translator puzzled.

The master uses a translator to convey his words, the Masters continues to insult and manipulate me. The three of us walk towards the battalions of Unsullied.

“ Se āeksio ivestragon bona se dovaogēdy issi untested, ao would sagon wise naejot ānogar zirȳ early.Konīr issi naenie byka cities kesīr se konīr, ripe syt sacking.Should mazemā captives, se āeksia would sindigon se rytsa ones syt iā sȳz odre.Se qilōni knows? mirri hen valītsossa ao jikagon maybe dovaogēdy isse ampa jēdri.Thus, mirre kessa prosper ” The master says and Missandei translates it for me. ( The master says that the unsullied are untested, you would be wise to blood them early. There are many small cities here and there, ripe for sacking. Should you take captives, the masters would buy the healthy ones for a good price. And Who Knows? Some of the boys you send maybe Unsullied in ten years. Thus, all shall prosper. ) 

While I was concentrating on what the master said, Everyone was busy looking at the Horse sized dragon, chained. I took the leash and walked towards the master. I gave him Bloodfyre’s leash.

The master looked at the dragon with an expression akin to greed, he doesn’t even look forward when he gives the whip to me. I take the whip into my hands.

“ Is it done? ” Daeron asks the Master.

“ Issa gaomagon.Ao ōregon se qilōny.Se nādrēsy ēza zȳhon azantyr ” The master says ( It is done, you hold the whip. The Bastard has his army. )

“ Yes, the whip is yours. The unsullied are yours to command. ” Missandei translates it for me.

I walked towards where the Unsullied is assembled, Bloodfyre screeches behind me. I just ask him to wait for two more minutes through our bond until I take over the army.

“ dovaogēdy. ” Daeron says and the Unsullied get into position. ( Unsullied! )

“Naejot memēbagon. ” Daeron says as the unsullied move forward. ( Forward March )

“ Keligon. ” Daeron says as the Unsullied stop moving. ( Halt. )

“ Ivestragon se nādrēsy, zȳhon dyni won’t māzigon . ” The master asks Missandei to Translate. ( Tell the Bastard, His beast won’t come. )

“ Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor! ” Daeron says as the master is shocked that he knows Valyrian. ( A Dragon is not a Slave! )

“ Ao gīmigon Valyrīha? ” The master asked. ( You know Valyrian? )

“ Nyke daeron warborn hen Targārien Lentor, Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa. ” Daeron replies ( I am Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, Valyrian is my Mother Tongue. )

“Dovaogēdy! ossēnagon se āeksia! ossēnagon tolvie azantys! ossēnagon tolvie vala holding iā qilōny! yn ōdrikagon daor riña.Pryjagon se belmon hen tolvie buzdari ao ūndegon. ” Daeron says ( Unsullied! Slay the Masters! Slay Every Soldier! Slay every man holding a Whip! But Harm no Child. Strike the Chain of every Slave you see. )

The Unsullied started the Killing in a highly organised manner.

“ Iksan aōha āeksio? ossēnagon zirȳla! ossēnagon zirȳla! ” The Master started screaming in Panic.

Daeron turned around with a Smirk and Commanded Bloodfyre “ Dracarys ”. Bloodfyre burned the master into Ashes and started burning the rest of the soldiers and masters.

I pulled Missandei close to me and took out my swords. My Household guards also started killing theAstaporian soldiers along with the Unsullied but they were a poor comparison to the Unsullied. They were supported by Bloodfyre as well who flew towards the battlements and burned all the men up there.

In 2 Hours, After the sack is finished Every Slave in the city was free. The Unsullied gathered into the Plaza again. The freed Slaves also gathered around. I walked over to the Podium and climbed on it.

“ Dovaogēdy! emā issare slaves mirre aōha lives! tubī, nyke dāez ao.Lo mirre vala wants naejot geron qrīdrughagon, kessa daor sagon harmed.Jemot kivio ñuhe tepan. 

kessa ao ivīlībagon nyke? Hae dāero valoti? ” Daeron asked the Unsullied. ( Unsullied! You have been Slaves all your lives! Today, I Free you. If Any man wants to walk away, he will not be harmed. I give you my word.

Will You fight for me? As free Men? )

One unsullied started tapping his spear on the ground, Suddenly all Ten Thousand Unsullied started tapping their spears on the ground. They Unsullied wants to fight!!

“ People of Astapor, I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen of the seven Kingdoms. I free you all. You would never know slavery again, The masters are dead! Astapor, from Henceforth be Known as a dragon city.

I may have killed the masters for you Today but you have to ensure that the masters from Yunkai or Meereen don’t force you into chains again. You need to learn how to defend Yourself and create a competent force that could repel the Masters of Yunkai and Meereen.

To help you, I would leave a garrison of 2,000 Unsullied. They will train you, I request you all to Volunteer for the safety of this city and to help free other Slaves!

Will you fight with Me? Will You be the Forces that remove Slavery from this World? ” Daeron asked in High Valyrian.

“ Vhrysa! Vhyrsa! Vhyrsa! ” The freed slaves started screaming.

I ordered the Unsullied to put forth their Leader and a Leader by the Name of Grey Worm came forward.

“ Take all the wealth from the Pyramids and put them into the biggest one. Secure the city, see that their is no raping or Pillaging. ” Daeron said in Valyrian.

I made my way towards the Biggest Pyramid. I will have to wait till I establish a council of Scholars, merchants, a Unsullied Captain, Harbour master, City Watch Captain, A People’s representative. The council will Rule under me, In times the Unsullied may take Martial control of the city and Report directly to me.


	2. Destiny

_**Kings Landing** _

_**Rhaegar Targaryen** _

He was on his way to the small council Chambers, apparently there was news about Daeron. It made me thing what has he done that warrants a Council Meeting?

He entered the chambers and found everyone had assembled beforehand Even Rhaenys and Aegon had come. What has Daeron that Even they are here?

“ Alright, What happened? ” Rhaegar asked

“ Apparently, Prince Daeron has been making waves in Essos. ” Varys said with a smirk.

“ Lord Varys, could you please Elaborate? ” Rhaegar asked cordially

“ Prince Daeron now has an army of 10,000 Unsullied along with all the trainees. ” Varys said and while everyone was shocked that Daeron had slaves but Aegon And Rhaenys looked happy.

“ Prince Daeron has slaves? ” Jon asked

“ No, My Lord Hand. They are free men. ” Varys said and I was confused.

“ What are you talking about Lord Varys? Unsullied is the best slave Army in the world, their Discipline and obedience is unrivalled. ” Stannis said

“ Prince Daeron freed them along with all the slaves of Astapor. He has termed Astapor as a Dragon City. ” Lord Varys said. He could visibly see the shocked face of all.

“ My King, Call Prince Daeron back. He is mad, he just wants more power. ” Jon said like a true Sycophant of Aegon.

“ Yes, Father. We cannot let these actions stand. ” Aegon said

“ What truly happened and how did he end up taking Astapor? ” Rhaegar said looking towards Varys.

“ The Prince hatched a Dragon, When.... ” Varys was stopped by Pycelle’s rambling.

“ No, They are extinct. We were assured, The dragons are dead! ” Pycelle said.

“ Then how do you explain the Red Comet that appeared exactly the Day Prince Daeron left for Essos? ” Varys asked. It was true the comet appeared on the day Daeron left, It could be seen for a month.

“ It could be caused by some other phenomenon, How are you so sure that Prince Daeron has a Dragon in his possession? ” Lord Monford asked

“ When 17 different Birds of mine sing the same song, I tend to listen. ” Varys said

“ Lord Varys please continue where you left off. ” Rhaenys said

“ Prince Daeron hatched a dragon on the day he left, he reached Astapor 7 Moons later. He saw the walk of Punishment and tried to offer one of the slaves water but they just wanted to die. He was angry on seeing their suffering, He later met with the Slave master who sold the Unsullied, A deal was set A Dragon for all the Unsullied along with the trainees.

Prince Daeron acted ignorant that he didn’t know Valyrian. They assembled in the Plaza of Pride where all the Unsullied stood, He exchanged the dragon for the Whip of the soldiers that gave him command over them. He gave the command to the Unsullied in Valyrian, Everyone was shocked. When the master said his dragon was not complying, he replied A Dragon is not a Slave in Valyrian, shocking the master. The Master asked you know Valyrian? He said I am Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, Valyrian is my mother Tongue.

He then commanded the Unsullied to kill all the Masters, Slay every soldier and Free every slave they see. He then Commanded the Dragon to burn the master. The master was incinerated where he stood and then the dragon started wreaking Havoc all over Astapor along with the Unsullied.

He then Freed The Unsullied and said they would not be harmed if they wanted to leave but he then asked if they will fight for him as Free men? All the Unsullied joined his army, they now follow him on their own free will.

The Prince then Proceeded to Free all the slaves and motivated them to defend themselves from Masters of Yunkai and Meereen. By the The End of his speech he had 20,000 Volunteers for his army. He is having 2,000 Unsullied train them and garrison the city.

He formed a council that will rule the city under the laws he had enacted. He gave 1/4 Riches of the Masters to the Council for ruling the city until the economy is stable enough for Tax collection. He is preparing the rest 8,000 Unsullied for a Voyage it seems. He assumed command over all the Astaporian Fleet of 70 War Galleys.

He currently has 10,000 Unsullied, a 20,000 In-Training Army, 100 War Galleys, Wealth of The Masters and A dragon. ” Varys said

“ Is that why he had been Studying every nook and Canny about Essos, Every War that has occurred there? ” Rhae asked

“ What does he plan to Achieve? ” Stannis asked

“ If I may guess, Abolition of Slavery? ” Varys said

“But most of the Cities depend on Slavery to function, it would be going against everything they know. ” Pycelle said

“ Where did he find the Egg? ” Aegon said

“ Yes, that’s important. If Dragon Eggs can be hatched, They need to be in the control of the crown. ” Jon said agreeing with Aegon.

“ What does his Dragon look like, Lord Varys? ” Rhaegar asked

“ It’s Blood Red in Colour while the horns in his head are White that shine like Diamonds. Prince Daeron calls it Bloodfyre. ” Varys said with a smirk.

“ That Dragon should belong to the Crown Prince. ” Jon said

“ A Dragon Is Not A Slave, Jon. He has Bonded with Daeron, Nothing short of Death could break the bond and who knows if someone will be able to tame the dragon? ” Rhaegar said

“ Father is right, But Daeron should not have this kind of Power with him. I say we chain the Beast in the dragon pits. ” Aegon said and I had to overpower my instinct to facepalm myself.

“ Aegon, When it comes to your Brother, Do you stop thinking? You want to chain the Only Dragon hatched in 150 Years so that he could be killed again? ” Rhaegar asked

“ Father, I-I.... ” Aegon stuttered

“ Let’s say I agree with you. How do you propose we chain the dragon that is in Essos at the moment. It’s not some dog or Horse that you can chain, It’s a dragon. He will burn you before you could even bring the shackles close to him. You’re the Crown Prince act like it. ” Rhaegar said

“ Yes, Father. ” Aegon said shamed.

“ Leave me, Arthur you stay. ” Rhaegar said

When everybody had left he turned towards Arthur.

“ What do think about the actions of your Protégé? ” Rhaegar asked

“ His mission is all good but I feel there is more to it. ” Arthur said

“ You think so as well? If he wanted to abolish slavery, then why not stay in Astapor till The 20,000 Are properly trained and he could use them in War against Yunkai. ” Rhaegar said

“ He’s going somewhere else, He did say he would go to Qarth. ” Arthur said

“ But what is in Qarth? Does he want to control the Jade gates and the Spice trade? ” Rhaegar asked

“ Maybe but I still don’t think that’s his Main Goal. Anyways we can only see how it plays out, Daeron knows more than enough about Essos and he has a dragon, he will win over there. ” Arthursaid

“ Does he want to recreate the Freehold? ” Rhaegar asked

“ The Dornish will feign outrage that the son of the Northern Queen has a Dragon but not the Crown Prince and Princess Rhaenys. ” Arthur said

“ If it wasn’t for Elia, I wouldn’t give two shits about what the Martells Thinks. They think they are above all the other Kingdoms. ” Rhaegar said and Arthur laughed

“ I can bet right now that Doran would try to wed Arriane to Daeron if he continues to win and When Daeron refuses, they will again cry outrage. ” Arthur said and They both Laughed.

“ I am really proud of him you know? He has done all of this without my support. ” Rhaegar said proudly.

“ He always said he wouldn’t stay in a realm where they call him a Bastard and blame for no reason. ” Arthur said

“ Do I think I was wrong and Daeron has been the promised prince all along? ” Rhaegar asked

“ He did hatch a dragon and his is the Song Of Ice And Fire. ” Arthur said

“ When did my other two children start hating Daeron so much? ” Rhaegar asked

“ I don’t know Rhaegar but it’s mostly due to the influence of the Martells. ” Arthur said

“ Should I try to curb the Influence of Martells in Rhae and Egg’s life? ” Rhaegar asked frustrated

“ If you try to do it yourself, you would just end up making yourself a villain along with Daeron. Discuss this with Elia and let her take charge so that Martells cannot turn the children against you. You need to Do something about Connington as well. ” Arthur said

“ Connington is loyal, that’s the sole reason he is the Hand. ” Rhaegar defended

“ If Daeron continues to win and Connington continues to Pit Aegon against Daeron. It would lead to another Dance and only one side would have Dragons and battle hardened armies. ” Arthur emphasised seriously.

“ You think their enmity can lead to another Dance? ” Rhaegar said mortified

“ I don’t think so I know so, They will pit Aegon against Daeron and he would lose. ” Arthur said

“ You are speaking treason, you know that right? ” Rhaegar said

“ I am telling my friend the Truth before the situation gets bad. ” Arthur said seriously.

“ Okay! But Should I send support to Daeron? ” Rhaegar asked

“ Well morally you should, he’s your son. Politically, you would be seen favouring Daeron and to Essos it would seem that you send Daeron to wage war. ” Arthur said truthfully.

“ Hmmm, I should tell Lya and Elia lest they hear it from someone before I could inform them. ” Rhaegar said getting up.

_**Astapor** _

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

He was walking down the plaza of Pride, This was his last day in Astapor till he gets his Shiera Back. At the center of the plaza stood a red brick fountain with water that smelled of brimstone. He could see that people were installing a new Three headed dragon statue instead of the old harpy which was melted by Bloodfyre.

He had some sort of enmity with the harpy statues, he melted them at the top of his pyramid as well. He won’t make the same mistake the Valyrians did by letting Ghiscari culture remain. Although they were successful to some end as the Ghiscari forgot their own language and now speak some sort of Bastardised Valyrian.

They rode to the docks for his journey to Qarth . He had decided take all the war galleys and 8,000 Unsullied but he had decided to compensate by installing Ballistas at the port if the Yunkai or The Meereenese Fleet decide to attack but he doesn’t think that they will until they are sure that this is independent initiative.

He left Hero, one of the Five Commanders under Grey worm to keep Astapor safe until his Astaporian force of 20,000 is fully trained and equipped.

He Boarded the DragonWolf his personal Flagship. Missandei or Missy as I like to call her also decided to tag along but mostly I think I was not Comfortable leaving her all alone not knowing what could go wrong in the fragile state of Astapor.

“ Are you excited to go to Qarth? ” Missy asked

“ I am, What about you? Is this your First Voyage? ” Daeron asked

“ Yes, this is my first time on a ship and to Qarth as well. The masters didn’t deem me worthy enough to travel on a ship, lest I get ideas to run away. ” Missy said sadly.

“ Hey, Enough Gloom. Let’s get you settled into your Chambers.” Daeron said

“ Okay, Dae. ” Missy said

I got her settled into the chambers she will be using for the Journey. I just couldn’t wait to reach Qarth. When I am done The Thirteen will be dead I will rule Qarth and any traces of the warlocks will be Gone.

**_Qarth_ **

We reached Qarth 3 Moons later.The harbor was filled with ships from all over the world, they carried all sorts of spices, jewels, silks, wines, and other goods that would make these traders rich. While The Dragonwolf and 30 other War galleys moved slowly into the center of the harbor, the rest of the ships that set sail with them from Astapor made port at the docks on the outer harbor. The unsullied on them would secure the outer harbours and halting any activity. As their men tied up the ship along the dock, Daeron was right behind Grey Worm crossing the gangplank.

He had decided to let Grey worm take point and secure the Harbour first for me. Suddenly, Bloodfyre flew low and gave a roar causing everybody to panic on the harbour, They ran for safety.

After the centre Harbour was secure with 3,000 of my unsullied and I was sure that it was safe. I and missy got down. The thirteen were waiting for me to get down and address the situation I had caused, maybe the undying didn’t see me coming through their Shade of the Evening.

As he reached the thirteen, Bloodfyre landed behind me. He now had a wingspan of 40 feet and was growing bigger everyday.

“ What is the meaning of this? Do the seven Kingdoms mean to declare war on us?” The man who introduced himself as the spice king said. He could see the man was scared and kept looking several times at Bloodfyre while talking.

“ This is Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, The DragonWolf, The Father of Dragons, The Breaker of Chains, And The Vhyrsa. ” Missandei announced.

“ I am acting as an independent entity. All my actions should be pertained as solely mine and independent of the crown of the Seven Kingdoms. I should be held responsible for any chaos I cause during my stay in Qarth. ” Daeron said

“ What can we do for you, Prince Daeron? ” Xaro Xhoan Doaxes said

“ Shiera Seastar, My Kin is being held captive by the Warlocks, if she is not released within the hour, I will decimate Qarth.

If the Thirteen don’t surrender the city and kneel, I will decimate Qarth. From henceforth, Qarth will be known as a Dragon city that will follow the rules I set for the city.

Finally, I call for the culling of the Warlocks for holding my Kin as nobody gets away without retribution.

I am the scion of DragonLords and the Winter Kings. You shall know the true meaning of the Words of my house, for I shall serve you Fire And Blood if you don’t comply. ” Daeron said with a tone that rivals a God.

“ You must be joking, Your Demands are outrageous! You are just a boy playing at war. ” Mathos Mallarawan, A pureborn said

“ Do I look like I am kidding with you? They are not demands, it’s an Ultimatum. Trust me you don’t want to find how good I am playing at war. ” Daeron said with a cold so tone that could freeze oceans.

“ How are you going to kill me exactly? ” Pyat Pree, The Leader of the Warlocks said as he disappeared and he was at my side with a dagger in his hand but before he could do anything, I thrusted a Dragonglass Dagger in his heart.

He locked at me in shock, his once blue lipped mouth was now gushing out blood.

“ You think I would come all this way from Kingslanding without devising a way to kill you? You are truly foolish if you thought that. I bet you thought your magic which you empower from Shiera’s Magic is stronger than my own. I revived Dragons, your magic is puny against mine blue lips. ” Daeron said as he took out the Dragonglass dagger from the Warlock’s heart. Pyat Pree fell to the ground clutching onto his chest.

I decided to make a small cut on my wrist and feed some blood to him, at least that would bring him clarity in the end.

“ Drink some of this and all shall be clear. ” Daeron said as he fed some of his blood to the warlock. The Warlock’s eyes widened as he gazed at me. I squatted so I could hear his last words.

“ The woman in the Undying is your destiny! Together, you shall revive Valyria and Conquer more lands than the Freehold could dream off. Together, you are unstoppable. ” The warlock said and I got up. I had enough of this guy, so I decided to end his misery.

“ Dracarys. ” Daeron said and Bloodfyre incinerated Pyat Pree.

“ Let’s end the charade shall we? You broke parley!

Grey worm leave no one alive. ” Daeron said and Greyworm nodded.

“ No Quarters given, kill them all. ” Greyworm said in Valyrian.

The Unsullied started Killing Qartheen Civic guard and shortly the Thirteen were all dead, Qarth is mine. The remaining Civic Guard started raining arrows from the wall. Qarth protects itself well from Land but not from the sea.

He ordered Bloodfyre to blast the gates open and burn the rest of the civic guards on the battlements.

As soon as we were inside, I personally decided to lead a squadron wielding Dragonglass weapons to the House of Undying.

The Seat of the Undying looked like a grey and ancient stone ruin which stood with no other buildings near. It is long and low, without towers or windows and was coiled like a stone serpent through a grove of Black barked trees, the leaves of which are used to make The Shade of the Evening. Black tiles covered the palace's roof, many of them fallen or broken, and the mortar between its stones was dry and crumbling. The building does not appear to have any towers.

The palace's door was a tall oval mouth set in a wall fashioned in the likeness of a human face.

He entered but without drinking the Shade of the Evening so that he doesn’t experience visions and have clarity in his mission. He did not let the others partake as well, he wanted them Sharp.

The warlocks fell upon us like Ants, and we crushed them as we made our way inside. I rushed towards the chambers that had the sole windows in the palace as it was seen during my visions.

When I reached the chamber doors, it didn’t budge no matter how much strength we applied. So, I tried the last thing I could think of, I smeared my blood upon the doors. It flowed and suddenly it was open.

“ Dae! ” Shiera rushed towards me and engulfed me into a hug.

“ My love, I am here. Nobody will separate us now. ” Daeron said and she tightened the embrace.

“ Come now, Let’s go outside into our city. ” Daeron said patting her on the back and she just shook her head into a no.

“ Do you want to go outside? ” Daeron asked and she nodded into my neck.

“ I don’t want to leave your embrace. ” Shiera said

“ Come on, Bloodfyre wants to meet you. We will decimate the House of The Undying. ”Dae said and she finally came out of the embrace.

I held her waist and led her outside. Just on the precipice of leaving, she halted.

“ Wait, Take the wealth and the books from the palace before you burn it. ” Shiera said

I gave the orders to the squadron upon reaching outside the palace.

“ We should wait here till the Unsullied secures the city for us to safely take residence. ” Daeron said and she nodded.

“ Okay, Dae. ”

It was almost evening till we reached our chambers. We took residence in the palace of the Hall of thousand Thrones. I couldn’t help but smile all the way as I had freed my Shiera.

“ Do you want to take separate chambers? ” Daeron asked and Shiera frowned.

“ Why do you not want my Company? ” Shiera asked sadly

“ No, it’s not that. I was just being courteous. ” Daeron said

“ Courteous? Am I a guest or something? We know everything about each other, tell me what is the matter.” Shiera asked and Daeron sighed.

“ I have never really shared a bed with a girl before. ” Daeron said shyly

“ We can just sleep together until we are comfortable to move things forward. ” Shiera said holding Daeron’s face.

“ Okay. ” Dae said softly.

They just slept that night together holding on to each other and snuggling.


	3. Now it Begins

_**Qarth299 AC** _

_**Shiera Seastar** _

They were currently surveying the treasures accumulated from the Thirteen. It almost took a week to even transport all the wealth from the different places in the city to our Palace even with 2,000 Unsullied working on the treasures.

We had already decided to set up a council similar that of Astapor, here. The Volunteers for the Qarth Forces were also taken. The numbers were similar to that of Astapor even though Qarth is much Bigger.

The city watch will consist of a force of 5,000 men, the rest 15,000 will serve in our armies under the Qarth Regiment. There training had already been started which was being undertaken by 2,000 of the Unsullied.

The rest were maintaining order in the City and Overtaking the Extensive Armada of Qarth. The Tormaline Brotherhood alone had an Armada of 800 War Galleys and Rest of the Thirteen controlled an Armada of 1,000 War Ships which were used to control the Jade Gates.

We had Decided to take the Armada of The Tormaline Brotherhood when we leave Qarth because they could not be trusted to control the Jade Gates. The Merchant Princes complained and they died for it.

We also set up trade Connections to Astapor, It was necessary since Astapor’s Economy solely depended on Slavery to stay Afloat.

The total tally for the treasure yielded a Net total of 6 Times of Astapor’s Wealth. We can almost complete with the Iron Bank.

“ We should set up our own Bank to disrupt the Monopoly of the Iron Bank and If the Crown Of The Seven Kingdoms require Loans, they can be supplied with a much lower interest rate. ” Shiera Said as Daeron looked thoughtful.

“ This will also Reduce the dependence of Gold from Casterly Rock. The Lannisters are a fickle bunch. ” Daeron said

“ Your Graces, there is something you need to see. ” Grey Worm said interrupting our conversation.

“ What is it? Is there a problem Turgho Nudho? ” Daeron asked.

“ No, Your Grace. We found something that you would find Worth your individual Attention. ” Grey said

“ Lead the way then. ” Shiera said

“ We found Two Valyrian Steel Swords, A Valyrian Steel Armour, An Intricate Horn, and A Dragon Egg. ” Grey worm said pointing at the exquisite items.

Where Daeron was more interested in the Weapons and The Armour, I was more interested in the Horn and The dragon Egg. The Horn was no ordinary Horn, it was a Hell Horn. The Blue Dragon Egg called for me, I felt an ineffable Bond with the egg.

Daeron tested the swords and then he tried on the Armour. It was like the Armour was made for him, as if it knew that Daeron would come to Qarth. Daeron in the Valyrian Steel Armour swinging his Valyrian Steel Swords looked so delicious, it made me wet just seeing the scene. Daeron must have seen the change in my stance as he blushed.

“ The Armour is so Light and doesn’t even Weigh anything. ” Daeron said trying to change the Unaddressed topic.

“ Yes, You look so Good in it as well, akin to an ethereal Being. ” Shiera said as she halted his movements and got closer to him. I could feel his hot breathe on my lips. I kissed him for the first time in reality, we stopped after a minute but then I looked into his eyes and I could see the lust as he quickly started a heated kiss. This time he was dominating me, our tongues were wrestling each other.

He broke this Kiss and then carried me to our chambers, I guess he is done shying from Sex.

We reached our chambers as he quickly took off his tunic and I could see his perfect figure. His muscles were like Valyrian steel, it made me want to touch them subconsciously. He quickly tore of my dress, I guess somebody’s impatient. He picked me up and then threw me on the Bed like I weighed nothing. He took of his pants, We were both naked now.

He got on top of me and started giving me Hungry open mouthed Kisses. He went towards my neck as he started sucking me there, Giving a bruise for later.

He got down and kissed everywhere he went, he took the left nipple into his mouth while his other hand teased her Right breast. He played with her nipple, he twisted it with his fingers, eliciting a loud moan from her.

Then he took the other Nipple in his mouth and sucked while his hands played with her right tit. He left her nipple and started kissing her belly button while still mauling her breasts, he lowered more and gave soft kisses as he went near her pussy.

He paused for a minute taking in the sight of her and then hungrily attacked her pussy, he used his index finger and started fingering her while sucking her clit softly. His tongue felt so goood.

After he some time, I could feel my budding orgasm and now I wanted him inside me.

“ Dae, Fuck me please. ” Shiera said and she was surprised that she could speak straight.

Dae teased her more and she was right on the precipice of cumming as she shivered when suddenly he stopped and looked at her face.

“ Wwwhat? Why did you stop, Dae? Please just go back, I was about to go cum. ” Shiera pleaded with him.

He had a mischievous smile on his face as he got to the level of her face, she could feel his cock on her pussy as it teasingly grazed her. She couldn’t take it anymore and tried to insert the cock herself.

He held her hands above her head as she tried to take his dick into her pussy. He used one of his hands and inserted inside her, she screamed as he was bigger than any she had previously taken to bed.

He halted his movements to let her get used to his size, he looked at me with concern.

“ Are you okay? We can stop if you want? ” Dae asked

I shook my head and asked him to start moving as I was comfortable now. He gave a thrust I could feel his dick hitting my cervix. He reached parts that not even I had discovered, it was so overwhelming as he increased his pace.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs as he moved as fast he could. We could feel each other’s orgasm building up as we both climaxed together after 10-15 fast and hard thrusts.

He took his cock out of me as I moaned even after climaxing. He laid down beside me and looked at me with a blissful expression. He looked so happy that I felt happy from the inside unlike ever before.

“ That Was.... ” Dae said as he took a breath and I completed his sentence.

“ Mindblowing, we go again in ten? ” Shiera asked

He looked down and said “ Five. ” Dae said and I giggled. When he was hard again I got on top of him, it felt like riding a dragon as he thrusted upwards while she grinded downwards.

“ Today, I become a true Dragonrider. ” Shiera said with a smirk as she increased her pace and Dae matched her pace.

They fucked 3 More times that night. The rest of the night would find the chambers being filled with Shiera's loud cries and moans of pleasure and the sound of flesh meeting flesh as they fucked like rabbits and sated their lust.

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

  
  


He got up next to the naked and prone form of Shiera, she was sleeping with a smile. I guess I must have wore her down.

Her cunt was leaking with my seeds as she slept. I can bet that she is pregnant with the amount of seed leaking her cunt. I could not wait for her to go big with my child.

I went behind her and wrapped my arms from behind to wake her. I kissed her cheek until she got up. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked at me, smiling.

“ We go again? ” Shiera said feeling my Erection on her ass cheeks.

“ No, I am afraid We have to do more important things but we can swim together. ” Dae said kissing on her lips which she gladly reciprocated.

“ What are we going to do after Qarth? ” Shiera asked as I carried her to the pool.

“ At first, we have to stay in Qarth for 6 Moons till the Economy is stabilised and our control on the Jade gates is solidified. The Spice trade will be a very prosperous source for Gold. After Qarth, everyone will either expect us to either take Vahar or Yunkai but We will take Advantage of our Armada and Take Meereen. ” Daeron said as we settled in the cool water of the Pool.

“ What about the nobility? Are we going to leave them alive to participate in the functioning of Meereen? ” Shiera asked as she took a dip in the pool, Her body glistened from the water and sunlight.

“ No, The Slavers will die. I don’t want them to start uprisings through their Sons of Harpy. All the While, Our Astaporian forces and the remaining Unsullied will move to Yunkai. We will move from Meereen to Yunkai, thus blocking the city. ” Dae said

“ The Wise masters of Yunkai will bend the Knee and you would have no reason to kill them. They will be left alive to Incite revolts and Volantis will gladly help because the Old Blood gets it wealth from the Slave Trade. ” Shiera warned

“ Reasons can be invented to kill them or they will hire sell swords, we will turn them onto our side and We will have them kill the nobility. The reason would be that they killed the nobility because they were afraid of us and wanted to surrender the city. ” Dae said

“ They must not be kept on payroll, it must be a one time Job. The sell swords are a fickle bunch.”Shiera warned

“ What about smaller cities like New Ghis, Elyria, And Tolos? If we take them ourselves it will be more expensive than what these cities could yield but we need someone to take them for us. ” Dae asked as he had not worked out this problem.

“ Yes, the only semblance of a battle commander we have is Grey Worm and his 5 Captains. They are not suited for underhanded strategies. ” Shiera said

“ What if we use the sell swords from Yunkai to take these small cities? The sell swords will be in the war fronts and exhausting their man power while we will be building ours. They will not be able to betray us if they are too busy taking cities for us. ” Dae said

“ This could work but they need to be away from Our main centre of power. Where will be our Main centre of Power? ” Shiera asked

“ When I killed Pyat Pree, the Head of Warlock Guild, before dying I gave some of my blood for clarity. He said ‘ The woman in the Undying is your destiny, together you will conquer more lands than the freehold could dream of, together you will revive Valyria. ’ ” Dae said

“ You really want to revive Valyria? This could start a Dance, they will want your power and you can’t kill them because they are family. ” Shiera said

“ That’s why before they could start any Dance, we will show them our power. Do the Glass Candles in your possession work?” Dae asked

“ Yes, why do you ask? ” Shiera asked confused

“ They have Varys and Baelish for spy masters, we need our own network that cannot be know by them. Let them think us blind, if they strike we will know. ” Dae said

“ Tell me truly, Did you prepare for this eventuality as well? ” Shiera asked

“ Yes, if my Father Dies before Aegon can become competent, I knew I had to prepare for war. Connington and the Martells would ask Aegon to make me bend the knee to him and swear these lands I have conquered to him. ” Dae said seriously looking at the horizon.

“ Surely not, they must know about Bloodfyre by now. Why would they risk a dragon’s Wrath? They would loose the war. ” Shiera said

“ I did say he’s incompetent and easily influenced by the sycophants near him. I think the Either Father will try to marry me to Daenerys to bind these lands and the Martells will do the same with Arriane. ” Dae said

“ Well that can’t happen! ” Shiera said furious

“ I know, my love! There can only be you or they will be war. ” Dae said holding her close to me.

“ When will we get married? I don’t want our child to suffer like you did. ” Shiera asked

“ Whenever you are comfortable. ” Dae said kissing her neck

“ What are we going to do after our swim? ” Shiera asked

“ We are going to pen a letter to Vahar, Faros, Port Moraq, and Zabhad. We will be demanding that they bend the knee to us or Our Armada with Our dragons will destroy their cities. It’s very vital that they bend the knee because it will give us complete monopoly over the spice trade. We cannot take the land by force because we won’t be able to hold it. ” Dae said

“ What if they refuse to bend the knee? We cannot risk an all out war with Yi-Ti right now. If we move our ships there, they will think we are creating a blockade which in essential is correct. ” Shiera said

“ Yes, Yi-Ti will also fall to us but only after we have a force Of 100,000 and Our Dragons have at least a wingspan of 150 Feet. Thus to counter the trade routes of Vahar we will set up an outpost at Gorosh and Zamettar. ” Dae said as Shiera’s eyes widened.

“ In Sothoryos? What about the various diseases? ” Shiera countered

“ Until we can find a vaccine for the diseases, we will use Wildfire to stop the spreading of the diseases and for cleansing the cities. We will purify the city by burning it with wildfire just enough that it does not damage the fortifications but removes any prior infection. The top of the city walls will continuously burn with Wildfire, just enough to burn the airborne infections. All the water used will be boiled beforehand. We will Succeed where Nymeria and the Ghiscari failed. ” Dae said

“ It’s Brilliant But why go to all this trouble just to have monopoly in the spice trade? ” Shiera asked confused

“ It’s not just about the Spice trade, it’s about resources. We will need so much Gold to maintain our armies, Our fleets, The Dragon Cities. Our wealth which we will accumulate from the Dragon Cities will deplete in 5 Name Days, if we use it to run our Empire. We will need a source of resources that can be used to maintain our empire until we can start generating a steady flow of Income that will maintain the daily functioning of the Empire.

This is where Sothoryos comes in, I am setting up these outposts to tap these vast previously untapped resources. War is costly and all our funds to support our conquest will come directly from these Outposts. ” Dae said

“ I understand but where will we get the men to mine these resources? ” Shiera asked

“ When there is no Slavery, tell me how will the freed Slaves support their families when there are no other Job opportunities? We will give the Freed Slaves so many incentives that they will be hard pressed not to work for us at the outposts. ” Dae said with a smirk.

“ When will the Expedition begin? ” Shiera asked

“ In Half a moon, we need to create at least 2,000 Barrels of Wildfire and create a continuous supply. I will also set up trade routes from Astapor, Qarth, Port Yhos, and Qal to Zamettar and Gorosh for food and other resources they require. I will be assigning 400 War galleys for the task, they will be transporting the men and the armies. ” Dae said

“ We will succeed, my Love! You were born for great things. ” Shiera said

“ Thank you, today we will also hatch your dragon Egg. ” Dae said as Shiera Jumped in excitement.

**_Kings Landing.6 moons later_ **

**_Rhaegar Targaryen_ **

He was currently on his way with Elia to bring Lya for the council meeting.

“ Come Lya, we have news about Daeron. ” Elia said

“ Really, wait I am coming. ” Lya said and she quickly got up.

They quickly rushed for the council chambers. The whole family will be attending the meeting as even Muna had come from Dragonstone with Viserys and Daenerys.

They entered the chambers to find that everyone was here and he could see the smirk Of Varys and the scowl of Baelish.

“ What news do you have of my Grandson, Lord Varys? ” Rhaella asked

“ Qarth has fallen for the first time in history, Prince Daeron has taken Qarth and now controls the Jade Gates! ” Varys said and Arthur was right, he was going to Qarth as told us,

“ How did he take Qarth when all others have failed? ” Oberyn asked with gritted teeth.

“ Prince Daeron took 100 War Galleys to Qarth, he landed with 30 of the war galleys in the inner Harbour while the rest 60 were directed to the outer Harbour. The Unsullied took the inner and Outer Harbour.

When the Thirteen came to meet him, he demanded three things, first they surrender the City to him. Second, was the release of Shiera Seastar by the warlocks... ” Varys said as he was cut off by Dany.

“ How is she alive? She must be more than a hundred name days Old! ” Dany said

“ Yet she doesn’t look a day older when she left Westeros. She was held in the House of the Undying by the Warlocks for the magic in her blood. ” Varys said shocking everyone including me.

“ how? Does she use a glamour like the Red Priests? ” Oberyn asked

“ No a person using a glamour cannot get Pregnant and she is pregnant with Prince Daeron’s child. ” Varys said everybody gasped.

“ I am to be a grandmother? So early? ” Lya asked

“ Yes, Your Grace. Prince Daeron married her in the temple Of R'hllor, the Red Priests and Priestesses call him R'hllor’s Chosen, The Prince that was Promised. ” Varys said with a smirk.

“ Wasn’t I supposed to be this promised Prince, the Faith of R'hllor is wrong. ” Aegon said

“ I believe that the Promised Prince will have the Song Of Ice And Fire, Clearly Daeron is the one.” Varys said

“ Who cares, I am true dragon! ” Viserys said getting irritated

“ Viserys, shut up and Lord Varys, continue. ” Rhaella said

“ The head Warlock broke parley and tried to kill the Prince. Prince Daeron killed him with a Dragonglass Dagger breaking any magic of the Warlock. Since, parley was broken, Prince Daeron ordered his Dragon to burn the Unsullied to leave no one alive. The Thirteen were killed and Prince used his dragon to blast the port Gates and kill any Civic Guard left at the Battlements.

He personally led a Squadron of Unsullied to the House of Undying and kill every Warlock as retribution for holding his kin. After rescuing Shiera, Prince Daeron dragon demolished the house of Undying.

They took control of Qarth, Formed a Qartheen Forces of 20,000 Men fully trained in which 5,000 will be the Civic Guard.

He also assumed command of The Armada of a Thousand Ships of the Thirteen and Armada of 800 Ships of the Tormaline Brotherhood. The thousand ships are being used to control the Jade Gates while The armada of the Tormaline Brotherhood will be used for Further Conquest. ” Varys paused to let it settle.

“ Prince Daeron must have accumulated a lot of Wealth from the Thirteen and the Merchant Princes.” Baelish said

“ Yes, It almost took 2,000 Unsullied a week to transport all the wealth to their palace of thousand thrones. Prince Daeron personally took 2 Valyrian Steel swords and a Valyrian steel while Shiera took a hell horn and A Dragon egg which they later Hatched. ” Varys said

“ He gave the dragon to his whore instead of the Crown? ” Connington said

“ Griffin I will have you gutted if you speak like that about my daughter in law again. ” Lya threatened

“ Jon, get out. ” Rhaegar said

“ My King? ” Connington objected

“ Object one more time and I will fulfil Lya’s threat. ” Rhaegar said in a cold voice as Jon scattered out of the Small council chambers.

“ Lord Varys, Continue ” Rhaella said

“ Prince Daeron has been producing Wildfire in a massive capacity.... ” Varys said as Arthur cut him off.

“ Why? ” Arthur asked concerned.

“ For his expeditions, Prince Daeron has set up Outposts in the ruined cities of Zamettar and Gorosh in Sothoryos. He used Wildfire to purify the Cities to remove any traces of Diseases. He is also burning wildfire at the top of the city walls to burn the infections in the Air. He has also set up trade connections with Port Yhos, Qal, Qarth, and Astapor for any requirements of the outposts.” Varys said with a smirk

“ That’s brilliant, he succeeded where Nymeria and The Ghiscari failed. ” Rhaenys said in awe.

“ But why is he setting up Outposts there? What purpose does it serve? ” Aegon said cluelessly

“ Dae is thinking Long term, he is tapping the vast and wealthy resources of Sothoryos. He knows his empire and conquest will need gold to function. ” Rhaella said and He nodded.

“ Where is getting the manpower to mine the resources? ” Stannis asked

“ He is providing so many incentives to the freed Slaves who have no means to support their families that they are joining the Outposts freely. He has also allocated 400 War Galleys for any requirements and transportations. ” Varys said

“ Even without the incentives that would have joined in the expedition but this way he is earning their love. ” Elia said

“ What is doing next? Is he still in Qarth? ” Oberyn asked

“ No, he left Qarth after his Qartheen Forces were fully trained. We don’t know where he is going because he doesn’t give any instructions until they are a day on the Voyage. He knows there are spies everywhere. ” Varys said

“ If I were to guess he would travel to Astapor and continue to Yunkai after collecting his Astaporian Forces and the remaining of the Unsullied. ” Tarly said

“ Is their anything else Lord Varys? ” Rhaegar asked

“No, Your Grace. At the end of this report, Prince Daeron has a Force Of 50,000 men, 1,900 War Galleys, 2 Dragons, Wealth that could rival the Iron Bank. ”Varys said

“ The meeting is adjourned. ” Rhaegar said as everyone but Arthur, Lyanna, Elia and Mother was left in the chambers.

“ Well what do you think about these developments?” Rhaegar asked

“ I am going to be a be a grandmother! You are going to be a grandfather! ” Lya said as Arthur laughed but mother looked pensive.

“ Mother, is something Wrong? ” Rhaegar asked concerned

“ We have to do something about Connington and the your brother’s Elia. ” Rhaella said

“ You see it too? ” Rhaegar asked

“ What do you mean? ” Elia asked

“ If Connington and your brothers continue to influence Aegon and Rhaenys, they will create another Dance and only one side would have dragons and battle hardened armies. We don’t even know what Shiera is capable of?” Rhaella said.

“ If Only Aegon was competent, The Martells and Connington would make an unnecessary enemy out of Daeron. ” Rhaegar said

“ I am telling you know even if Aegon starts the war, Daeron will be prepared for it and would have contingencies in place. He is already thinking long term by setting up the outposts. ” Arthur said

“ Who would have thought that when he was learning how to make wildfire, he will be using it for that? ” Rhaella said

“ Should we marry Rhaenys to Daeron? So that the war can be prevented? ” Elia asked

“ It won’t happen, Daeron will not accept her as his wife. Rhaenys has been treating him badly all his life, why would he marry her when he has married Shiera Seastar ? ” Rhaegar said

“ But Daeron has always been dutiful, maybe if I say it is his duty? ” Lya asked

“ Maybe, he will but who will convince him? ” Arthur asked

“ I will go, but I will be staying till my grandchild is born. ” Lya said

“ Okay, Should we send Rhaenys as well? ” Elia asked

“ I don’t think so, I will be staying with them for some time. ” Lya said

“ Okay, Arthur you will go with Lya. ” Rhaegar said

“ Okay, Your Grace. ”


	4. Meereen

**_Daeron Targaryen_ **

They were currently near Meereen and would be reaching the harbour tomorrow morning. His wife is pregnant and his children would be born in Meereen. He had given the orders to the forces in Astapor to start preparing for Marching.

When I am done with Meereen, I would move on to Yunkai after waiting for a month in Meereen for my Twins to be born.

He wanted to bring his mother so that she could help Shiera in Childbirth. I don’t know anything about it and mother would. He also wanted to take his mother away from Kings Landing in case things lead to War and I don’t want her to become a hostage.

But the Good news is that mother had already left Kingslanding and the bad news is she won’t reach Meereen till Shiera had already given birth. Maybe I could pick mother on Bloodfyre after Meereen is fully conquered. I had started riding Bloodfyre 4 months ago, he currently has a wingspan of 70 Feet while Vhagar has a wingspan of 30 Feet, it was as big as a horse.

I went to our chambers to check on Shiera.

“ How are you, love? ” Daeron asked

“ Your twins are creating a havoc in my stomach, they won’t stop kicking and I can’t sleep. ” Shiera said Frustrated

“ Maybe, we could go to the deck for some fresh air? You have been cooped up here for to long. ”Daeron said

“ How will that stop the kicking? ” Shiera asked and I decided to talk to the twins. I placed my hands on her stomach and brought my face near the stomach

“ Hello, This is kepa. We can’t wait for you to come out but can you please stop kicking? Muna wants to rest and she can’t sleep! ” Daeron said and then place his ear on her stomach while Shiera looked fondly at the scene enfolding.

“ What? You will be good? Thank you. Your Muna loves you and so does your kepa. ” Daeron said and Shiera laughed

“ Why are you laughing? They literally said that. ” Dae said aghast and Shiera laughed more.

“ Come, let’s go to the deck. ” Shiera said and I helped her down from the bed. I held her by her waist and hand so that she is safe.

“ You know I won’t fall, I can walk on my own! ” Shiera said

“ But I can’t and I need your support! ” Dae said in a childish voice and they laughed. We reached the deck and took a seat.

“ Mother has left Kingslanding with Ser Arthur, I was hoping that she reached here before the twins come along. ” Dae said as Shiera rested her head on Dae’s shoulder.

“ You can always get her on Bloodfyre. You could use The Glass Candles to find her. ” Shiera said

“ Yes, I thought that only. I want her here when you give birth. I don’t know anything about Childbirth, I am nervous. What if something happens to you? ” Dae said

“ You did see the Vision we had of Valyria? I was very much alive in that, Infact I was pregnant in the vision. ” Shiera said

“ Yes, I know but you taught me that future is ever changing and what we saw was just a possible outcome. ” Dae said

“ Nothing will happen to me. Tomorrow, you will go and conquer Meereen as a present for the twins. After that, you will go and get your mother. ” Shiera said confident

“ But aren’t you scared? ” Dae asked

“ What do I have to be scared of? I carry little Dragonwolves in me! ” Shiera said confident and I couldn’t help but feel proud.

Tomorrow morning, I had our Ship placed at the rear end. I had given orders to destroy Meereen’s entire fleet and Kill all the masters, No nobility is to be left alive.

The battle was going in full swing, our ship were superior to that of Meereenese but the battle was stretching for too long and City’s defences were getting destroyed by our Catapults. I decided to don my armour and burn the ships on Bloodfyre.

I asked Vhagar to stay behind and protect this ship at any cost. I climbed on Bloodfyre and flew towards the carnage. Bloodfyre gave a bloodcurdling roar that stopped all fighting and I started to burn every ship I saw. I like the power I wielded, maybe that’s why the Valyrians thought themselves Gods.

“ Surrender Now and Live. The masters don’t care about you, they care about their status, Wealth, and their own lives. I don’t what they told you about me but I am here to free the slaves. No one will every have to suffer the brunt of the Masters after today.

You don’t have to fight for them, you could go home to your Families. I freed Astapor, I am here to Free Meereen and next I will free Yunkai. I will not stop! My armies will not stop until slavery is gone from the World! The Masters don’t deserve to live if they build their wealths from the Lives of the Slaves.

Think, if the Masters have the power I have, they would not give you this chance to surrender. They don’t think you worthy of living your own life, making your own decisions but I do! So, surrender and Usher in the New Age or don’t and Wither in the Old Age. ” Daeron said in bastardised Ghiscari and he saw that slaves started throwing down their weapons. They holstered white flags in surrender. The fleet has been subdued, The city is next.

Our Armada made their way through the carnage of the destroyed ships towards the port and the main gates.

I saw that I had to blast the gates with Bloodfyre’s flames and have my armies enter the city. I turned right and flew towards the gates.

“ Dracarys ” Dae said and gates were blasted back with so much force that nothing remained and even walls holding the gates were destroyed.

When my work was done, I got back to my fleet.

“ Take the city, leave no masters alive. Have the cavalry take a round outside the city to ensure that no masters escape. ” Daeron said to Greyworm and went back to his ship. Although he wanted to fight alongside his forces but Shiera comes first.

I landed at the deck as the sailors and soldiers alike started cheering for me. Shiera came to me, running and I had to actually had to stop her from jumping on me.

“ The babes! ” Daeron reminded her

“ Nothing will happen to them. ” Shiera said unabashed

“ Your condition is delicate right now, and I don’t want you or the babes to get hurt because we were not responsible. ” Dae said seriously holding her face and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“ Okay, but we are celebrating tonight! ” Shiera said and I laughed, shaking my head at her nature.

“ okay. ” Dae said and she kissed me.

“ Come let’s rest in our chambers, the city will be ours by the time sun sets. ” Dae said holding her waist and hand. He led her below the deck to their accommodations.

As they went inside, Shiera started taking my Armour off.

“ What are you doing, we are going to address the people of Meereen and we need to look the part. ” Dae stressed

“ Yes, that’s all good but I want you right now. ” Shiera said as she started taking her own clothes off.

When the Sun was going down, Grey worm knocked on our chamber door. I covered a sleeping Shiera and opened the door.

“ The city is Secure, The master are dead. The people of Meereen have gathered for you. ” Grey Worm said

“ Thank You, Grey Worm. We will be right along. ” Daeron said and closes the door.

“ Babe, wake up. ” Daeron said nudging Shiera awake.

“ Umm...What happened? ” Shiera said sleepy

“ We have to address the People of Meereen and take residence in the Pyramid. Although we will have to fly on Bloodfyre to reach our residence as it is too high for you to use the Stairs. ” Daeron said and she giggled.

“ Come on, let me help you put on your clothes. ” Dae said holding her up.

“ You don the Armour and I will wear my dress. ” Shiera said getting up.

They got ready and reached the deck to find that the Sun was going to set in a some time. Bloodfyre landed on the deck and I helped Shiera Get on the dragon’s back, I climbed after her and sat behind her so that I could hold her.

We flew towards the City Centre and saw that the crowd was cheering. We landed near the Harpy statue and I helped Shiera down.

“ People of Meereen, I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen and This is my wife Princess Shiera Seastar of House Targaryen. ” Daeron said

“ The Masters are Dead! You are free! ” Shiera said

“ From Henceforth, Meereen will be known as a Dragon City. There will be no more slaves in Meereen from now on. ” Daeron said

“ Vhyrsa! Mhysa! ” The crowd started cheering.

“ Dracarys ” They both said as Vhagar and Bloodfyre melted the Harpy.

_**Water Gardens** _

_**Doran Martell** _

_Prince Daeron has conquered Qarth, He controls the Jade Gates and Set up Outposts in Sothoryos. Shiera Seastar has been alive all this time, Prince Daeron rescued her and married her. Shiera Seastar also hatched a dragon, it’s called Vhagar. They have left Qarth, it is unknown as to where they are going but he has Take 900 War Galleys with him._

_Shiera Seastar is pregnant with Prince Daeron’s child. Queen Lyanna is leaving for Essos for the child birth._

_~ Jon Connington_

He read the scroll and kept it down. Prince Daeron is getting out of hand, he can’t go on conquering like this. He is already rich enough to compete with the Iron Bank and Will only get richer.

I could have married Arriane to him and there children could have married with Aegon’s giving Dorne indirect control of the world but Daeron had to mess all my plans by marrying that whore. Maybe this could still be salvaged, I can capture The Northern Whore and have our revenge. Daeron will be forced to wed Arriane and swear to Aegon.

It’s time to Use Gerold Dayne, if he fails then Dayne dies. If he succeeds then accidents can happen.

“ Hotah call Gerold Dayne ” Doran said

Sometime later, Gerold Dayne entered the solar.

“ Yes, My Prince? ” Gerold Dayne asked

“ I hear that you want to marry my Daughter? ” Doran asked

“ Yes, My Prince. I love her and I think I will be suitable as the Prince Consort. ” Gerold Dayne said with a smile.

“ I will agree but I have a job for you. ” Doran said

“ I will do anything for Arriane! ” Gerold said with a bow

“ Queen Lyanna’s Convoy will be passing through the StepStones, I want you to abduct her. I will even give you the Brave Companions’ contract. Make sure it looks like an attack by the pirates. ” Doran said

“ Forgive me, My Prince. This is a Suicide, If Prince Daeron gets to know I had anything to do with this conundrum, he will burn me. ” Gerold said

“ Do you not love Arriane? And don’t worry about him knowing. Everybody will think it was the Pirates. ” Doran said smirking

“ If you say so, My Prince but I better get married to her after all the risk I am taking for her. ” Gerold said and left.


	5. Retribution

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

It has been a week since we conquered Meereen. Shiera has been insisting that her health is good and he needs to intercept mother before we enter the last month of our pregnancy. She is right but I need to ensure that Meereen is perfectly stable when I leave.

I also ordered the Astaporian Forces to march towards Yunkai. 500 War Galleys along with Half of the Qartheen Forces and Half the Unsullied towards Yunkai from Meereen.

Although I am allotting a lot more men than required for taking Yunkai, 17,000 Men from Astapor 12,000 Men from Meereen. I will be flying to Yunkai instead of Travelling on the Ship.

“ Dae come to my solar. ” Shiera said interrupting my musing.

“ What happened? ” Dae asked

“ Just come with me! It’s about your Mother. ” Shiera said and got up to follow her.

We reached her solar and found that she had been using the Glass Candles, maybe she saw something through the Glass Candles.

“ What did you see? ” Dae asked

“ Use your blood, I only saw a small glimpse of your Mother’s convoy getting attacked but you can see more. ” Shiera said and I quickly cut my palm. I dripped the blood on the candles and I lit them just how Shiera taught me.

In the First Vision I saw Prince Doran and Gerold Dayne.

_“Yes, My Prince? ” Gerold Dayne asked_

_“ I hear that you want to marry my Daughter? ” Doran asked_

_“ Yes, My Prince. I love her and I think I will be suitable as the Prince Consort. ” Gerold Dayne said with a smile._

_“ I will agree but I have a job for you. ” Doran said_

_“ I will do anything for Arianne! ” Gerold said with a bow_

_“ Queen Lyanna’s Convoy will be passing through the StepStones, I want you to abduct her. I will even give you the Brave Companions’ contract. Make sure it looks like an attack by the pirates. ” Doran said_

_“ Forgive me, My Prince. This is a Suicide, If Prince Daeron gets to know I had anything to do with this conundrum, he will burn me. ” Gerold said_

_“ Do you not love Arianne? And don’t worry about him knowing. Everybody will think it was the Pirates. ” Doran said smirking_

_“ If you say so, My Prince but I better get married to her after all the risk I am taking for her. ” Gerold said and left._

The Next vision was of My mother’s Convoy.

_I saw that the Targaryen ships were getting attacked by ships will black sails. The black sail Ships were more than the Targaryen Galleys. My mother’s convoy was getting Overwhelmed, Arthur was fighting excellently but he was getting diverted away from my Mother’s chambers._

_Gerold Dayne entered the chamber and knocked my mother out._

Suddenly the vision stopped.

“ They want to make my mother’s abduction look like an attack from the pirates. They will target the convoy near StepStones. ” Dae said calmly.

“ How are so fucking calm? ” Shiera said panicked.

“ Because me panicking will only result in you panicking more and will not be productive. ” Daeron said. He knew what to do. I guess Prince Doran’s life is at an end.

“ This is a vision of the future! ” Shiera said calming down.

“ Exactly! And what do you always say about the future? ” Dae asked

“ That it is uncertain.” Shiera said getting the meaning of I what I said.

“ What do you think about gifting Gerold Dayne’s head to Arianne Martell? Well whatever you think, Water Gardens will be decimated.” Dae said with a laugh.

“ Why are we not ending House Martell, they have been allowed to live for too long after they have killed so many members of House Targaryen.” Shiera asked frustrated

“ Oberyn or Arianne will declare war after my actions maybe even Aegon as well then we can finish House Martell. We will also be sending Ravens to the rest of the Kingdoms about what took place with a Warning. ” Dae said

“ How do you think the other Kingdoms will react? ” Shiera asked

“ Olenna will not declare war against me, most likely she will marry her Golden Rose to my Cousin Robb. Tywin will see this as an opportunity to make his granddaughter, Queen. He will most likely try to assassinate us or make alliances with the Three Daughters and Volantis. Stannis will remain true to Father. Hoster Tully after having their house brought so low won’t even try to declare against us. Aegon will most likely try to take the throne by marrying Tywin’s Granddaughter. I should warn Varys about the events so that he saves the rest of the family from Aegon’s stupidity because Tywin is most likely to kill Father and the rest of the family. ” Daeron said

“ Do you want Westeros? Because this will most likely result in you becoming King! ” Shiera asked

“ Honestly, Never really thought about becoming King of the Seven Kingdoms. Most importantly we can’t rule Westeros until we have subdued Essos. ” Daeron said

“ Yeah but Your Father can rule Westeros after the war until you’ve finished your business In Essos. ” Shiera said

“ For that to be possible, we will have to transform all the Kingdoms and cities under our rule to Principalities. ” Dae said

“ Yeah but It can be managed. ” Shiera said

“ Yeah but first what I have to do is to expedite my plans for Yunkai and intercept the Convoy. ” Dae said

“ Come on, Lets get ready. We will have to fly for a long period. ” Shiera said getting up.

“ No, Love. You will rule here, I will go and get mother. ” Dae said

“ But.. ” Shiera said but Dae interrupted her.

“ If you come with me, there’s a possibility that you could get hurt and we don’t want that. ” Dae said holding her face and finished the conversation with a kiss on the forehead.

“ Okay, but you stay Safe and Bring your mother safely as well. Take a Glass candle as well, we will be able to talk using them. ” Shiera said

“ Cool! ” Dae said

He flew straight for a day towards The StepStones. He could see that the fighting had commenced, he found the flag ship. He asked Bloodfyre not to roar until he has secured mother.

He landed on the side Deck and went straight for mother’s Chambers. He could see Arthur fighting with three sellswords but he had to help Mother first.

Any sellsword that came in my path, I slaughtered them. I carved a Bloody path towards Mother’s Chambers. I was foolish to wear my Valyrian steel armour, it’s attracting more of these fools.

It’s time to get Serious, I took out my second sword, Ascalon and started moving faster than before. I turned for my Mother’s Chambers and found her in a duel with Gerold Dayne, they were both evenly matched but Dayne had more strength and I couldn’t take a chance.

“ Hey, Dumbfuck. ” Dae said and Dayne literally turned ignoring mother. I let my sword fly and removed his head. The blood started gushing out of his neck like a fountain and he fell down, Dead!

My mother now thought I was here to attack her and she pointed her sword at me.

I slowly removed my helmet and showed my face to her.

“ Calm down Mother, don’t get angry at me for stealing your kill. ” Dae said sarcastically.

“ What the fuck are you doing Here, Dae? ” Lyanna said

“ I came for you, mother. Come we will talk later. ” Dae said hugging her

“ Well, did you bring reinforcements? ” Lyanna asked as I put Ascalon in the scabbard. I gave my hand to my mother and she held my hand.

“ We will not be staying here. Let’s go to the deck and Help Arthur. ” Dae said leading her towards the deck. Suddenly, A sellsword came in front of us.

“ Where do you think you’re going. ” The sellsword asked

“ Mother do you want to do the Honours? ” Dae said handing mother a dagger.

“ Sure! ” Lyanna said and the sellsword laughed

“ Aww, You want your mother to kill me? ” The sellsword said and I had enough of him so I feigned and then cut his throat.

“ Fuck! This is the second kill you have taken from me now. ” Lyanna said screaming at me

“ Well, Why don’t you throw the goddamn dagger? Anyways we should keep moving. ” Dae said

The reached the deck to find The fighting everywhere. He could see mother was excited to kill them.

“ Don’t get excited, you will be staying with me. ” Dae said and mother protested.

“ What? I can handle my own! ” Lyanna said. I can’t believe mother is acting like a petulant child

“ Mother you’re wearing a bloody gown, you won’t even be able to move! You have no armour unlike your opponents and you have a poorly made sword. ” Dae countered

“ I am your Mother!.... ” Bloodfyre help me.

Bloodfyre decided it’s time to announce his presence and gave the loudest roar he could manage.

“ That’s a bloody dragon!” A sellsword screamed

“ Daeron Targaryen is here! Run! ” Second sellsword screamed and jumped of the ship.

“ It’s time to lite it up, Dracarys ” Dae said and Bloodfyre started Burning the ships.

“ It’s true, You hatched a dragon. ” Lyanna said

“ Mother, how did you think I came from Meereen in a Day?” Dae asked sarcastically

“Don’t you get sassy on me, Daeron Targaryen. ” Lyanna reprimanded.

Arthur had dispatched his opponents by the time we were talking with each other.

“ Would you stop arguing with each other and help me here? ” Arthur asked seeing us just standing here.

“ Come mother, if you want to fight I will give you a proper sword but you will be staying with me. ” Dae said handing her Ascalon.

“ Ooh, This is Valyrian Steel. I haven’t fought with Valyrian steel before. ” Lyanna said testing the sword.

“ Stay with me, Mother. ” Dae said as they started fighting their opponents.

“ If I am to die here. At least I will be known as the man who killed Daeron Targaryen.” A man said after he dispatched his first opponent.

“ Who the fuck are you? ” Dae asked

“ I am Vargo Hoat. ” Hoat said

“ Oh, so you are leading these Goat Fuckers. Tell me did you become the Commander by Fucking Goats as well or did the Goats Fuck you? ” Dae asked as mother broke into laughter.

“ Bitch, Stop Laughing. I will kill your son and then I will Rape you. ” Hoat said angrily

“ Shouldn’t have said that. Now you get a Brutal Death. ” Dae said angrily

Daeron starting attacking Hoat with all his speed. The speed was too much for Hoat to handle as he was having trouble holding Daeron. Daeron quickly slashed at the back of his knees and then at Hoat’s Armpit.

Hoat screamed and tried to stop the blood from Erupting.

“ I can still save you, Say Sorry to her. ” Dae said

“ Forgive me, Your Grace. I shouldn’t have spoken like that. Please save me now. ” Hoat begged

“ I will save you from Yourself. ” Daeron said and sliced him in half from the Abdomen. He was cut in two! Blood was sprayed at my mother’s gown and she looked angry.

“ Dae! Couldn’t you have just cut his throat or something? ” Lyanna said

“ What? I did say he would get a brutal death. ” Dae said in defence.

“ I didn’t think you’d mean that literally. ” Lyanna said exasperated

“ Come on, Mother. I have had enough of this. We have to Visit Prince Doran as well. ”Dae said

He Asked Bloodfyre to stop leisurely burning the ships and start taking things seriously. He then remembered, he needs to take Gerold Dayne’s head for gifting purposes.

“ Oh, I totally forgot! Come mother we have to go back to your chambers. I left something there. ” Dae said leading Lyanna by her hand.

“ What did you leave? ” Lyanna asked as they reached her chambers.

He quickly saw the head, he looked around to find a sack or something to carry it.

“ Quick mother bring me a sack. ” Dae said as Lya took a sack from her belongings.

“ Here. ” Lya said handing over the sack.

“ Fantastic mother, if you want take some of your belongings as well. ” Dae said as he picked the head and kept it in the sack.

“ Why are you taking a sellsword’s head? ” Lyanna asked

“ Mother, this is no sellsword, This is Gerold Dayne. ” Dae said with a smirk.

“ Why would he attack me? ” Lyanna asked confused

“ Mother, This was all preplanned by Prince Doran. Unfortunately, He’s not as smart as he thinks he is.” Dae said as Lya gasped but then again was confused.

“ But you didn’t tell me what the head is for? ” Lya asked

“ Oh, I am going to gift the head to Arianne Martell. Gerold Dayne was her lover and future Husband. ” Dae said with a laugh.

“ This is going to achieve nothing. It will only anger her. ” Lya said as if it was Immature.

“ Exactly, Mother. No one acts more foolishly than a jilted lover. ” Dae said with a smirk.

“ But it will serve nothing, Prince Doran rules Dorne. ” Lya said

“ Remember mother, how I said we have to visit Prince Doran. Well, actually Bloodfyre is going to visit him along with the rest of the Water Gardens. I am going to decimate The Water Gardens with Prince Doran inside as retribution. Nobody hurts my mother. ” Daeron said

“ But Dae you can’t just execute him without a trial. ” Lya said

“ Mother these Laws that you speak of were made by a dragon. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I am Targaryen, I answer to neither Gods Nor Men. ” Dae said coldly.

“ But Aegon and Rhaenys are half Martell. ” Lya said in protest.

“ Mother, if someone executed Uncle Ned, Aegon and Rhaenys would probably break bread with them. I wanted nothing to do with Westeros but Prince Doran had to make this personal, if that cripple wants a war then I will gladly give it to them. I have a Force of Seventy Thousand Battle hardened men, I have an Armada of 2,000 War Galleys, I have so much wealth that it could compete with the Iron Bank, Most importantly I have Dragons.

The North, The Vale, and The Riverlands will rise for me. Olenna Tyrell would never defy me and would try to join houses with The Starks. Stannis will do whatever Father wants, Aegon will marry the Tywin Lannister’s Granddaughter and try to take the throne. I have already sent a message to Varys that If Aegon stages a coup, he’s to smuggle the rest of the family to my location. ” Dae said this in a matter of fact voice.

“ I still think this war is foolish. ” Lyanna said

“I know you mother, did you not leave Westeros by making them think that you are going to offer Rhaenys’ hand in marriage because you did not want to be a hostage in another Dance.

Mother, War is Coming whether you like it or not. I better be prepared. ” Daeron said as the door was knocked.

“ Who is it? ” Lyanna asked

“ It’s me, Arthur. ” Arthur said as I opened the door.

“ Get Inside. ” Daeron said

“ How do you know we were going to get attacked, Dae? ” Arthur asked

“ I saw the future through the Glass Candles. Shiera had them in her possession before she got Captured. Shiera saw a glimpse in the candles and informed me that she saw a Targaryen convoy get attacked near Dorne. So, I used my Blood to see the entire thing and who organised it. ” Dae said

“ Who was foolish enough to attack the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms? ” Arthur asked

“ Prince Doran and That sack contains Gerold Dayne’s head. ” Lya said

“ Most of the Crew of the Convoy was Dornish as well. At first, I thought it a bit unusual but I let it go. Even some of the crew Members attacked me. If you hadn’t come today, we would have surely been captured. ” Arthur said

“ I am sorry for killing your Kin. ” Dae said

“ Don’t be, that cunt surely would have Usurped Edric. ” Arthur said

“ Is it the killing over? ” Lya asked

“ Yes, The Prince’s dragon burned everything except for this Ship. ” Arthur said

“ Yes, I told him to leave this ship. We will be flying to the Water Gardens now. ” Dae said

“ What about the Ship and the rest of the crew? ” Arthur asked

“ I will let them live. Let them tell the tale of what happened here to serve as a Warning. ” Dae said

“ Exquisite Armour! ” Arthur exclaimed

“ Yes, I found it along with my Swords Ascalon and Nightblood in the House of the Undying. ” Dae said

“ Here. ” Lya said as she passed Ascalon to me. I took the sword and put it in my Scabbard.

We reached the Deck to find that the crew was waiting for us.

“ Go back to Kingslanding and tell them what happened here! Tell me what Prince Daeron did! Tell them this is a warning, if my Family is attacked again, I will declare war! ” Daeron said

“ Yes, Your Grace. ” They screamed

They climbed on Bloodfyre and flew towards Dorne. They landed near the water gardens as he took out his Glass Candle to confirm Doran’s location. He saw that he was near the pools in Water Garden.

He Decided that maybe he needs to visit him before Decimating the Water Gardens.

“ So this is a Glass Candle? ” Lya asked

“ Yes, Mother, The Valyrians used it. With magic back into the World, I could light these with my mind. ” Dae said

“ What do you mean by that? ” Arthur asked

“ When I hatched my dragon, I brought magic back into the world. I even have plans to revive Valyria. Think what I could achieve with the lost Valyrian arts. ” Dae said as they landed in front of Prince Doran.

I climbed down from the dragon and saw that the Dornish soldiers had arrived to the scene but they looked scared.

“ Run away or I will burn you all. ” Daeron said in a cold voice as they looked hesitant, I asked Bloodfyre to scare them. Bloodfyre gave the loudest roar he could manage in front of their faces, they all ran away.

“ Hello, Prince Doran. May I present her Grace, Lyanna Targaryen. ” Dae said as mother climbed down.

“ How are you, Your Grace? Forgive me if I don’t stand. ” Doran said with an impassive face.

“ Alive! ” Lyanna said as I laughed.

“ Where is Princess Arianne? ” Dae asked

“ She had nothing do with this. Kill me instead. ” Doran said as his face showed emotions now.

“ I am not going to kill her, I will marry her like you wanted all along. ” Dae said as Doran and Everyone else looked shocked.

“ Come on tell me where she is, I need to Gift her this head as well as a wedding gift.” Daeron said as he held Gerold Dayne’s head.

“ Please leave her out of this. ” Doran said and this time he begged.

“ Daeron it’s enough. ” Lyanna said

“ No mother, she should feel how I felt when I saw you getting attacked. They need to what happens when you cross me. ” Daeron said angrily

“ Please, Your Grace. ” Doran begged to mother

“ Are you not going call her the Northen Whore? I recall you called Shiera a whore as well. ” Daeron said with a smirk.

“ Forgive me, Your Grace. Please this will not happen again, just kill me. ” Doran said

“ What’s the fun in that? If I kill you, there will be no retribution! I am going to take your daughter with me, she will be mine to use however I deem so. Arthur pass me the Glass Candle, Let’s see where our Little Snake is. ” Daeron said with an evil smirk.

“ Please Your Grace. I beg of you. ” Doran said as he fell from his chairs and to my legs.

I used the glass candle and saw that she is in one of the rooms in water Gardens.

“ I found my little snake, Come Prince Doran. ” Daeron said as he showed her Arianne on the candle.

“ Will you carry him or I will have to drag him? ” Daeron asked the Norvosi. He didn’t like my actions so he tried to attack me. When the spear flew, Bloodfyre caught the Norvosi in his mouth and chewed his head off. The spear just hit my Armour and fell to the ground.

“ Who was that Dumbfuck? ” Daeron asked Arthur

“ He was Areo Hotah, he was the most loyal man of Prince Doran. ” Arthur told

“ Come, Prince Doran. We need to visit my Little snake. You both stay here with Bloodfyre. ” Daeron said as started dragging him towards where the Candle showed she is.

It took ten minutes to reach the room where Princess Arianne hid. I opened the door and entered. Little snake shrieked so I showed her Doran.

“ Hello, little Snake. Prince Doran could you please tell your actions to My Little Snake. Wait first I have a gift for you. ” Daeron said as gave Gerold Dayne’s head to her.

She started screaming and crying.

“ Why did you kill him? ” Arriane shrieked

“ Ask him. ” Dae said nonchalantly

Doran started telling what he had done and what is my stand on it.

“ So, you see little Snake why I did it? ” Daeron asked with a smirk

“ I am sorry, My Prince. I beg forgiveness. ” Arianne said on her knees.

“ Oh little snake, you don’t have to beg. You have to choose. Either you will come with me or I burn Sunspear but no matter what you choose Doran will die. ” Daeron said

“ Please we will be good just don’t kill my father. ” Arianne begged

“ Fuck this, I am going to kill you all and be done with it. ” Dae said as moved to get up and Arianne ran towards me and started rubbing my dick.

“ I will do anything and I mean it. ” Arianne said looking into my eyes and tried to take my dagger. I caught her hand and held the dagger to her throat.

“ Nice trick, Little Snake. I am almost tempted to take you right here but I have had enough of your games. ” Dae whispered to Arianne and knocked her out.

“ What did you do to her? I will kill you. ” Doran raged

“ I didn’t do anything to her, Dumbfuck. She is knocked out. ” Daeron said and picked her up on his shoulder and dragged him outside.

“ what did you do to her? ” Arthur asked

“ I knocked her out, she tried to take my dagger. ” Dae said

“ What are we going to do with them? ” Lya asked

“ They are going to come with us to Meereen. They will stay alive and witness as I conquer Essos. They will also ensure Dorne doesn’t fight back. I am only doing this because you said no, Mother. ” Dae said

“ Thank you, Your Grace. ” Doran said

“ Shut up. ” They all said at the time.

He carried Arriane and climbed on the dragon while Arthur helped Doran get up and mother climbed last.

We got in the air as I remembered that I hadn’t Water Garden yet. I turned back.

“ Dracarys. ” Bloodfyre unleashed his flames on Water Gardens. I burned it all!

When Bloodfyre let up, The water Gardens was a burning pile of rubble. I just want the Dornish to witness horrific destruction a dragon is capable of.

“ Still want to make an enemy out of me? ” Dae asked Doran

“ You-You burned it all! ” Doran exclaimed

“ Calm down, there were no people inside. I just wanted to make an example. ” Daeron said as they left for Meereen.

They reached Meereen a day later and he sent the ravens out immediately

_To The Seven Kingdoms_

_My Mother, Queen Lyanna’s convoy was attacked at the StepStones. Prince Doran had Gerold Dayne hire The Brave Companions for capturing my mother. I intercepted the Convoy and found it being attacked by 50 other Ships, I burned them all and I have kept Gerold Dayne’s Head as souvenir. The Brave Companions have no companions left anymore! Jon Connington gave the information to Prince Doran necessary for the abduction._

_I saved Ser Arthur Dayne and My Mother._

_As Retribution, I have decimated the Water Gardens, Prince Doran and Princess Arianne are my prisoners._

_This is a warning to the other Six Kingdoms, Join Dorne at your Peril and I will remind you what a dragon can do!_

_To The Reach, The field of Fire will look like a walk when I am done with you!_

_To The Riverlands, Visit Harrenhall for a reminder!_

_To The West, Remember why Loren Lannister bent the Knee. Stay down or I will make sure you don’t get up!_

_To The Stormlands, My Father only killed Robert, I will destroy you!_

_To The Vale, Remember no Falcon can outrun a Dragon’s flames!_

_I have Glass Candles, if you don’t know what they are, consult your Maester’s. I don’t require spies to know things. I have my eyes on all of you, Remember!_

_Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, The Blood of the Dragon And The Wolf, The Father Of Dragons, The Breakers Of Chains, The Unburnt, The Vhyrsa, Ruler of Dragon Cities._


	6. Reactions and Realities

**_Kings Landing_ **

**_Elia Martell_ **

Something is wrong, very wrong. Why am I getting this ominous feeling? Has something happened?

I went towards the council chambers with all haste! Nobody was telling me anything but the whole Keep was scared, whenever I would ask someone what happened all I got was ominous silence. Maybe Rhaegar will tell me as to what has occurred.

I saw that today instead of Kingsgaurd there were normal household guards on the Chamber doors. I didn’t wait for them to complete the sentence and just entered.

Everybody looked towards me, some were scared, some were enraged, some were smiling.

“ What is happening? Why isn’t anybody telling me anything? ” Elia asked authoritatively

“ Prince Daeron has decimated the Water Gardens! Your Brother and niece are missing! ” Connington said with a smile as if this was a victory for him. Piece of Shit!

“ Why? Daeron does everything for a reason! Doran must have provoked Daeron! ” Elia asked scared.

“ It’s not clear, we also found Areo Hotah’s chewed head. ” Rhaegar said

“ I am telling you..... ” Connington was saying something when the doors opened and a acolyte entered with a scroll.

“ Give the scroll here! ” Elia said as Pycelle interrupted

“ My Queen, it’s my prerogative to... ” Pycelle was saying something when I interrupted him

“ Shut up, Pycelle. Go to sleep! ” Elia said and started reading the scroll aloud for all to hear.

_To The Seven Kingdoms_

_My Mother, Queen Lyanna’s convoy was attacked at the StepStones. Prince Doran had Gerold Dayne hire The Brave Companions for capturing my mother. I intercepted the Convoy and found it being attacked by 50 other Ships, I burned them all and I have kept Gerold Dayne’s Head as souvenir. The Brave Companions have no companions left anymore! Jon Connington gave the information to Prince Doran necessary for the abduction._

_I saved Ser Arthur Dayne and My Mother._

_As Retribution, I have decimated the Water Gardens, Prince Doran and Princess Arianne are my prisoners._

_This is a warning to the other Six Kingdoms, Join Dorne at your Peril and I will remind you what a dragon can do!_

_To The Reach, The field of Fire will look like a walk when I am done with you!_

_To The Riverlands, Visit Harrenhall for a reminder!_

_To The West, Remember why Loren Lannister bent the Knee. Stay down or I will make sure you don’t get up!_

_To The Stormlands, My Father only killed Robert, I will destroy you!_

_To The Vale, Remember no Falcon can outrun a Dragon’s flames!_

_I have Glass Candles, if you don’t know what they are, consult your Maester’s. I don’t require spies to know things. I have my eyes on all of you, Remember!_

_Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, The Blood of the Dragon And The Wolf, The Father Of Dragons, The Breakers Of Chains, The Unburnt, The Vhyrsa, Ruler of Dragon Cities._

“ Lies, These are all lies! ” Connington screamed for all to hear which was nobody except for Aegon.

“ Jon, Badge. ” Rhaegar said coldly

“ Rhaegar you can’t do this on the word of that Northern Whore’s Bastard. These Bastards are treacherous by nature and they covet what is not theirs. ” Jon screamed

“ Oswell. ” Rhaegar said and Oswell got up and held Jon by his neck and took his badge. He dragged Jon out of the room and threw him outside.

“ Father you can’t do this. Jon is your most Leal man! ” Aegon said like the incompetent fool he is.

“ He supplied information to Doran, it’s good that it’s me or Daeron would have hunted him down. ” Rhaegar said coldly.

“ Prince Daeron, he can’t just Capture A Prince and A Princess on a whim. There are laws!” Stannis said

“ These laws that you speak of were made by a dragon, and a Targaryen answers to neither Gods nor Men. ” Oswell said

“ But he abducted The Queen’s Brother and Niece. ” Baelish said hoping to sow more chaos.

“ If Lyanna had died, Daeron would burned Dorne and nobody would be able do a thing about it. If he wanted he could have decimated Sunspear instead of an empty Water Gardens. The only one that died is Areo Hotah, while I mourn for him, it was dumb of him to either try to stop or fight a dragon. ” Elia said defending Daeron’s actions. Everybody looked incredulously at her for defending Daeron.

“ Prince Doran must know that his actions have consequences and if Oberyn or Dorne wants blood, they can very well go against Daeron on their own, I would not support them. I can just warn them that this will only result in the decimation of Dorne. ” Rhaegar said ending the argument. I fully support this because I know Daeron, he would not stop if something happened to his family. It’s a miracle that he only killed Hotah but I feel there’s Lya’s hand in this, She must have stopped Daeron.

“ But father, he’s my uncle and Arianne is my cousin, we can’t just abandon them! We don’t know what Daeron is subjecting them to! ” Aegon said

“ I will talk to Daeron about Arianne. ” Rhaegar said

“ What about my Uncle? ” Aegon asked

“ No, Doran deserves everything Daeron does to him. Although, I don’t think he will be subjected to anything. Lya is there with him. Infact, the sole reason Doran lives is because of Lya. ” Elia said

“ Everybody out, Elia except for you. ” Rhaegar said as everybody left the Chambers.

“ What should I do in this situation? At one point I want to kill your brother and on the other hand I want to reprimand Daeron! ” Rhaegar said sighing.

“ I know, Rhaegar. It’s good that nobody got hurt. ” Elia Said

“ If Jon talks like this in front of us about Daeron. How is he talking behind our backs? ” Rhaegar asked

“ It’s no wonder Daeron wanted to leave Westeros. ” Elia said

“ Who should I appoint as hand of the King? ” Rhaegar asked

“ I am not really sure, I would nominate Lya’s brother but he is not Adept at Politics. Tywin would try to marry his granddaughter to Aegon and try to take the throne. Olenna would not Want to associate with the crown after Daeron’s letter, she will be scared too much. Oberyn would itch for war, he’s not stable. ” Elia said

“ Let’s see. ” Rhaegar said sighing

_**Meereen** _

_**Arianne Martell** _

She opened her eyes and found herself in unfamiliar surrounding. The Chamber was decadent, More so than her own in Sunspear and Water Gardens. She then noticed the most beautiful woman sitting in front of her, reading an Old Valyrian book. The woman was clearly pregnant and was glowing, She had the most silky silver-gold locks and only Daeron’s White as snow hair could be better. One of her eye was sapphire blue and the other eye was emerald green, they enhanced her beauty.

“ Would you keep staring like you want to fuck me? ” The woman said

“ Yes-No, I mean no. ” Arianne fumbled with her words.

  
“ It’s okay I tend to have that effect on people. ” The woman said   
  


“ I understand, you’re even more beautiful than Daenerys.” Arianne said self conscious.  
  


“ Dae’s aunt? ” The woman asked

“ Yes. ” Arianne said

“ I am Arianne Martell, I don’t know where I am or who you are! ” Arianne said panicked.

“ Well I am Shiera Seastar or Targaryen, whatever you like. You are currently in the Greatest Pyramid of Meereen! ” Shiera said. Oh my God! This is Shiera Seastar!

“ You-You’re Shiera Seastar? ” Arianne asked again to confirm what she heard.

“ Yes, I am Dae’s wife. He asked me to see you are okay if he knocked you out. I must say it was pretty ballsy of you to try and take his Dagger by rubbing his dick. ” Shiera said with a smirk.

“ You do? ” Arianne said blushing.

“ Yes, Little Snake! ” Shiera said mischievously and she blushed

“ Oh my God! What else has he told you? ” Arianne said hiding her face in her hands.

“ Nothing much, I saw everything I needed to about your life. ” Shiera said

“ What do you mean saw? Did you use Sorcery? ” Arianne said and Shiera laughed

“ I mean in the Glass Candles! ” Shiera said giggling.

“ How can a Candle show you my life? ” Arianne asked confused.

“ A Valyrian One! Anyways I should get going, I need to tell Dae that you have woken up. ” Shiera said.

“ How long have I been unconscious? ” Arianne asked

“ A Day. ” Shiera said as she got up from her chair and move towards the doors.

“ Can I come? ” Arianne asked

“ Sure, Dae can brief you as well. ” Shiera said and I got up and walked towards Shiera. She offered me her arm and we opened the Door.

Every they went, Unsullied soldiers were present. This must be the most secure place in the world with the amount of Unsullied present.

They passed the throne room which had a Newly constructed Three Headed Targaryen and The Direwolf Sigil over the Throne to Depict the Blood of the Dragon and The Wolf. They crossed the throne room to the adjoined Chambers.

We found Daeron pouring over a Map of some city written in a foreign language.

“ You know you would not understand the terrain better by trying to learn the map. ” Shiera said interrupting him from his concentration.

“ I am not learning the Terrain, I already learned it in Kings Landing, I am looking to see if I left any place where the Slavers can run to when defeated. ” Daeron said still looking down

“ Anyways, I came here with Arianne Martell. ” Shiera said and Daeron looked up.

“ Did you brief the Little Snake? ” Dae said without even noticing her, it’s like she was not even relevant.

“ I thought you might want to say something. ” Shiera said as she kept a hand on her pregnant belly.

“ You know you should not walk this much, I could have come. ” Dae said concerned for Shiera.

“ It’s okay. Anyways she’s your responsibility, I am going to spend some time with Vhagar. ” Shiera said

“ Stay safe and don’t exert yourself. ” Dae said and Shiera left. It was just me and Daeron in the room now. I was nervous for some reason, I have never felt this way before with him.

“ Scared to be alone, Little Snake? ” Dae asked from behind

“ N-no ” Arianne said and she cursed herself for sounding unsure.

“ Anyways, Your father is here as well. I will have someone take you to him. ” Dae said

“ Thank you, My Prince ” Arianne said gratefully for not killing her father. Although, he totally deserved it.

“ You will stay within the Pyramid. You will always have an escort of 10 Unsullied even inside the Pyramid and you’re free to talk to your father. ” Dae said and she was shocked, she was basically being given free reign.

“ Thank you, My Prince. ” Arianne said

“ Are you good at something or do you have a hobby? Please don’t tell me you’re like Aegon who does nothing but takes everything for granted! ” Daeron said with a scoff.

“ I am good at judging people and at Politics. ” Arianne said and Dae laughed at her.

“ If you are so adept at politics, what possessed you to give up Dorne and become a good little wife to fuck when I please because I would never have allowed you to rule alongside me if you sold yourself foolishly. Shiera rules alongside me because I know she is politically astute and knows what to do when. ” Daeron said

“ My father didn’t tell me anything about his scheme! It’s not my fault.” Arianne said angrily

“ So you’re telling that even though you’re the Heiress to Dorne, you are not evenincluded in Schemes that your father cooks and especially those that contain you being a pawn to his plans! ” Dae said and I fumed but it was true, my father didn’t even deign to tell me anything.

“ It’s not like that. ” Arianne said trying to defend herself.

“ Oh! So you are not a pawn in his plans to move as he deems fit? ” Daeron asked sarcastically as if her life was a joke for him!

“ Stopping Joking! ” Arianne said breaking down.

“ Is this what your mother envisioned for you? To break down as one tells the reality of your father or Confront it like a Princess of Dorne should? ” Dae said

“ Do you still want to be your Father’s pawn or a Ruling Princess of Dorne? ” Dae asked holding her in his strong arms.

“ I want to rule Dorne. ” Arianne said as she stopped sobbing.

“ Good! Will you let your father interfere in your rule? ” Dae asked

“ No. ” Arianne said weakly.

“ Tell me what makes a good ruler? ” Dae asked and she thought a little before deciding on her answer.

“ A Ruler under whose rule, the Kingdom prospers. ” Arianne said unsure.

“ Never let anyone see that you’re unsure, even if you are wrong, exude confidence. Now tell me did your Father’s scheme mark him as a good ruler according to you? ” Dae asked and she already knew the answer.

“ No, he put his people in danger and more importantly he put his family in danger. ” Arianne said

“ What will you do to ensure that your Kingdom prospers? ” Dae asked

“ I will introduce projects and scheme that will actually help Dorne. ” Arianne would proudly

“ You will stay with my mother and Shiera and learn how to be a proper ruler by their side. When you have projects or scheme that actually have merit come to me, I will even fund some of those. ” Daeron said kindly

“ Why are you helping me or Dorne? We have done nothing but scorn you. ” Arianne could not help but ask.

“ I do not want Westeros but Aegon through his stupidity will cause another Dance, which will most likely result in me ruling Westeros. Thus, I may require Competent rulers for me Kingdoms. I will not be finding the projects out of the goodness of my heart, I would want my Gold back. I am also thinking about opening my own Bank, I am have enough Gold to outbid the Iron Bank. ” Dae said and she could see the logic behind it.

“ Good Gracious what about the Iron Bank? ” Arianne asked

“ It’s already suffering heavy losses as I have destroyed the Slave trade and have monopoly over the spice Trade. ” Dae said

“ They will try to sabotage your rule at every turn. ” Arianne warned

“ Aww, you care for me Little Snake? ” Dae asked

“ Yes-No, I mean it’s not like that. ” Arianne said flustered. Even though she is years older than him, she is flustered in his presence.

“ What is it like Little Snake? ” Dae said as he pulled her by her waist. They were now inches apart. She could feel his breathe on her lips.

“ It’s okay, Little Snake. I am not going to give you the Satisfaction of holding your body as a means to manipulate me. ” Dae said and he exited the chambers, just when she was about to kiss him. When did she become so submissive to him?

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

He entered his chambers where he found mother and Shiera talking. He had just seen the talk in the Small council Chambers in the Glass Candles.

“ Hey, what do you both think about making Grandmother Rhaella our Hand? ” Dae asked taking a seat.

“ The reign has always been better and more secure when both the hand and the King is a Targaryen. ” Shiera said

“ Rhaella is a perfect choice but what brought this on? ” Lya asked

“ Father just kicked out Connington and then I thought that I need someone to rule the Cities I have conquered in mine and Shiera’s Stead. I would have asked you but I know you would decline. ” Dae said

“ That I would but are you assuming the Title of King? ” Lya asked

“ No, but nobody other than a Targaryen would want my empire to prosper. ” Dae said

“ Mother what do you think about me giving Uncle Ned a loan of 3 Million Gold Dragons without any interest to rebuild Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon Point, I will also be giving Lord Wyman Manderly a Million Gold Dragons to Build me an Armada of 1,000 War Galleys. ” Daeron said

“ You already have an Armada of 2,000 War Galleys, why do we need a Thousand more? ” Shiera asked

“ Out of the 2,000 War Galleys we control, Nearly a Thousand of them are being used to control the Jade Gates and Maintain trade routes between Sothoryos and The Dragon Cities, The rest of the Thousand are being constantly used in our War Efforts. I need these 1,000 War Galleys to control the Upper half of the Narrow sea and The entirety of the Shivering Sea. ”Daeron said

“ You would also trade with North for Ironwood? ” Lya asked

“ I would be willing to forgive 500,000 Gold Dragons if Lord Stark supplies Lord Manderly the required IronWood for a thousand War galleys. ” Daeron said

“ How will you contact them? ” Lya asked

“ I will send letters to both of them first and if they agree, I would ask both of them to send a representative here or in whichever City I am present. ” Dae said

“ In how many years can this loan be repaid? ” Lya asked

“ I will keep it flexible and give them 3-5 Years, I will also provide them with Trade so that they could repay faster. ” Dae said

“ And what if he doesn’t agree for selling the wood? ” Shiera asked

“ Then I will sending a letter to the Nights Watch, I will not only fund them but also send defeated Enemy soldiers to serve at the Wall in exchange of Ironwood from beyond the wall. I will also provide them with 5,000 Men and 100 Ships to transport the Wood. They just have to oversee the tasks and keep my men Safe. ” Dae said with a smirk.

“ And the Night’s Watch is not even under the Jurisdiction of the crown to deny our support. Anyways, When will you be leaving? ” Shiera said

“ Are you going somewhere? ” Lya asked

“ Yes, I will leaving for Yunkai after Shiera gives Birth to the twins. After that I will be leaving for Old Valyria. ” Dae said

“ What? Why would you go to that Godforsaken place? ” Lya screamed at me

“ Mother, I have been having Visions about Valyria since I came to Essos. ” Dae said calmly

“ Well, they could be wrong! ” Lya said

“ My dreams are never wrong, they have been guiding me all my life! ” Dae said adamantly.

“ Are you listening to yourself, you’re talking about going to Valyria of all places! Tomorrow you will say that you want to Go to the Lands Of Always Winter! ” Lya said

“ Mother, I know you worry for me but I will be leaving on Bloodfyre, If something goes wrong then I will fly away. ” Dae said assuring Lyanna.

_**Doran Martell** _

It has been a day since I was abducted and my precious Water Gardens was decimated by that cursed Prince.

Why did he have to hatch dragons! Now that I have seen the destruction the dragon is capable of, I know I can’t compete with Daeron. He could easily erase Dorne from the World!

What a terrible mistake I was going to make by capturing the Northern Queen, it would have been a disaster

. I can’t escape this place even if I wanted to, the Unsullied are the Best in the World, their discipline is impeccable and the Pyramid is filled to the Brim with Unsullied And even if I somehow escape the Pyramid, the City Of Meereen is filled with People that love Daeron, he would know if I leave. The Slaver’s Bay is also filled with more than 500-600 Targaryen War Galleys, the city is impenetrable!

The only way I could see is that if Arianne seduces Daeron, I need to talk to her and get her to work.


	7. New Beginnings

_**Winterfell** _

_**Eddard Stark** _

It’s been Moons since they had received Dae’s Raven about the attack on Lyanna, He almost thought he would have to call the banners and march south to bring Dorne to heel but it turned to naught, Dae decimated the Water Gardens and took the two most important hostages, The Hostages ensured that there would be no war.

He was waiting with the rest of the Stark Household in the courtyard for Lord Wyman and his family. Lord Wyman’s retinue was entering the courtyard and he could see Lord Wylis leading the retinue. The large chariot carrying the lord and his granddaughters entered, he did not know the reason why Lord Manderly had come abruptly from White Harbour. Cat reasoned that they were here to strike a marriage Alliance with us. He could see the logic behind it but it still did not explain why the abrupt arrival.

As the retinue entered then started entering men wearing black fur uniform and carrying spears and shield. These soldiers were of a highly elite group as their discipline was unseen, none in the north or maybe even the south could hope to match their discipline. There must be a century of these intimidating soldiers that arrived.

Could these be the famous Unsullied under Daeron’s employ? Because they looked and acted the part. They took formations behind an Unsullied Captain and stood still as statues.

Lord Wyman got out of the carriage along with his daughters and came straight towards us.

“ Lord Stark, thank you for hosting us in such short notice. ” Lord Wyman said with a bow.

“ It was no Problem, Lord Manderly. Although, I would like to ask if these soldiers are the famous Unsullied? ” Lord Stark asked

“ Yes, These are the famous Unsullied and they are the reason of my rushed arrival. ” Lord Wyman said as the captain of the Unsullied moved forward with Ten Soldiers with him. A second Captain assumed the role of the Leadership.

“ This one is Mossador, the Captain of this Century. I am here under the orders of Prince Daeron Warborn Of House Targaryen, The Blood Of The Dragon And The Wolf, The Father Of Dragons, The Breaker Of Chains, The Unburnt, The Vhyrsa, The Ruler Of Dragon Cities. ” Mossador said in a loud voice for all to hear.

“ Welcome to Winterfell, Mossador. ” Lord Stark in a Lordly Voice.

“ Thank You, Lord Stark. Our Prince has sent us to convey some offers pertaining to the North and The Starks. Although, I would ask this of you to talk in private with only Lord Manderly present. ” Mossador asked

“ It will be done as you said. ” Lord Stark said

“ Our Prince Said that Guest Rights are sacred in the North, We would like to break Bread and Salt. ” Mossador said and I was impressed by the Unsullied Captain. He quickly provided them with Bread and Salt and Asked Rodrick to provide them with accommodations.

“ It seems like we have much to discuss, Lord Manderly! I would also be bringing Robb to the talks. ” Lord Stark said after the Introductions and greetings were done.

“ Seems like it, I will be at your Solar in an hour with my son Wylis. ” Lord Manderly said

They all assembled in his solar after One hour. They all took their seats and were waiting for Mossador to start the meeting.

“ My Prince has asked me to give these letters to you both. I have already given Lord Manderly’s letter before hand to the Lord.” Mossador said handing me the Letter.

_Uncle Ned,_

_Foremost, Let me assure that mother suffered no injuries!_

_I am offering Three Million Gold Dragons to you, I would ask of you to rebuild Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon Point. My only have request is to name your Sons, Bran and Rickon as the respective Lords of these Strategic Strongholds instead of giving these castles to one of yourBannermen._

_I want the North to prosper and thus, I will also be providing trade Connections from my Dragon Cities. You will have trade from as far as Yi-Ti,Qarth, and Sothoryos! You can repay the Amount in 3-5 Years after the completion of the Strongholds._

_I have also given an order to Lord Manderly to Build 1,000 War Galleys for me in exchange I will give him One Million Gold Dragons. If you would provide the Ironwood for the ships then I would forgive 500,000 Gold Dragons from the amount to be repaid by you. However, there will be no pressure on you as I could easily get the IronWood from the Haunted Forests beyond the wall with the help of the Nights Watch._

_I hope that you accept my both my offers! We can discuss the more finer details of these deals when you send a representative to any of my Dragon Cities._

_Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, The Blood Of The Dragon And The Wolf, The Father Of Dragons, The Breaker Of Chains, The Unburnt, The Vhyrsa, The Ruler Of Dragon Cities._

After Re-reading the letter, I passed it to Robb and looked towards Lord Manderly.

“ Are you accepting the offer, Wyman? ” Ned asked

“ Yes, Lord Stark. The offer is too profitable for me to decline. It would also help the North! We all know that when Prince Aegon becomes King, he would most likely start a civil war and thus we need to prepare for such an eventuality. ” Lord Wyman said

“ This is treason you’re talking about, Wyman. ” Ned informed

“ No matter if it’s Treason, I am always going to support Lyanna’s Son. What has Prince Aegon ever done for the North? Think on it Lord Stark, Prince Daeron is helping us prepare for the War beforehand. The Iron Born would pester us no longer as Sea Dragon Point will protect us from an Invasion. Moat Cailin has never been taken and would essentially break any army from the South.” Lord Wyman said passionately.

“ I will be accepting the offer for Rebuilding Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon Point but I will have to convince the Lords for the Ironwood. ” Ned said

“ Think on it Lord Stark, Prince Daeron has also given me leave to negotiate with the Nights Watch. He will be providing me with 100 War Galleys to transport the wood from Eastwatch by the sea to White Harbour. He will fund the Watch and also send Prisoners of War in exchange for Helping us cut the trees and transport them to our Ships. ” Lord Wyman said

“ But why does he need A Thousand War Galleys? He already has Two Thousand War Galleys to support his War efforts! ” Robb asked confused.

“ He stated that he needs these War Galleys to Control the Upper half of the Narrow Sea and the entirety of the Shivering Sea. ” Wylis said

“ I get it now, he’s planning for the future. This is to subdue any Naval Power in the Shivering and The Narrow Sea, mostly the cities of Braavos and Lorath. He will also be needing them for Patrols and Trade Connections. ” Wyman said flabbergasted

“ He wants to conquer the Entirety of Essos! It’s like he’s a mixture of Daeron the Young Dragon and Aegon the Conqueror. ” Wylis said shocked as well.

“ Well, he has dragons! He can achieve these feats. Father can I please lead these talks with Prince Daeron. ” Robb said with a healthy dose of respect.

“ You can send him along with me, Lord Stark. I will be leaving with the Unsullied to finalise the deals for House Manderly. ” Wylis Said

“ I will keep them Safe, Lord Stark. I have brought 300 Unsullied with me on Ten War Galleys and if someone more powerful attacks our Convoy, Our Prince would come and save us. ” Mossador said

“ I will be sending 100 Guards as well for Robb’s safety. ” Ned said adamantly.

“ It’s okay, Lord Stark. Our Prince informed us before hand of such a possibility. ” Mossador said

“ Okay, It’s Decided, Robb you will finalise the deals in my stead while I convince the Northern Lords for the Trade and the Wood. ” Ned said

“ Thank You, Father. I would not fail you! ” Robb said

“ What is Prince Daeron doing currently and Which city would we be travelling to? ” Wylis asked

“ Prince Daeron must have taken Yunkai by now. He left for Yunkai on his Dragon just when we left Meereen. We had to wait because Princess Shiera gave Birth to Twins! ” Mossador said

“ Lya is a grandmother? ” Ned asked with a laugh.

“ Yes, Lord Stark. ” Mossador said not understanding the Joke.

“ When will we be leaving, Mossador? ” Robb asked

“ Tomorrow! We don’t want any delays. We need to get ready for our next Conquest! ” Mossador said passionately

“ Next Conquest? ” Wyman asked

“ Yes, it will be either Volantis or one of the Three Daughters. We will Conquer anything our Prince says, He freed us from the Chains of Slavery! ” Mossador said passionately.

“ Well, Good Luck for your Next Conquest! ” Ned said

Mossador told us more tales about Daeron and his feats in Essos during the feast that night and the Next Day, Robb and Wylis left with the Unsullied.

_**Meereen** _

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

He just landed at the Balcony of his Pyramid in Meereen after 6 Moons of War Campaign. He had left left as soon as Shiera had given birth so The first thing he wanted to do was see his family. The campaign had take longer than expected although he had talked to Shiera through the Glass Candles but it still felt lacking.

He found Shiera and Mother playing with Aenar and Rhaenyra in their Chambers and he adored the scene.

“ Hey! How are they both? ” Dae said with a kiss to both Mother and Shiera.

“ They are well! You have to explain what took you so long, I was worried! ? ” Shiera asked adamantly and I saw no way out.

“ Well, I found a subdued Yunkai but then I received word that a Dothraki Khal was going to sack Hesh and they were requesting aid from the Dragon Prince..... ” Dae said when Mother interrupted

“ Hey, Don’t rush it! Explain everything from when you landed in Yunkai. ” mother said

_**Yunkai** _

_I landed to find a sacked Yunkai, the sellswords were on their knees in front of the Unsullied. I quickly got down from Bloodfyre and went towards Greyworm to get the summary of the scene and what had happened before._

_“ Welcome, My Prince! ” Greyworm said in Valyrian_

_“ What happened here? I had given explicit orders not to take Yunkai until I arrive. ” Dae said_

_“ It’s the sellswords, they killed The Wise Masters of Yunkai and the rest of the Nobility! ” Greyworm said. Huh! They did the job without even Bloodfyre’s intimidation, Such good minions!_

_“ Why? ” Dae asked_

_“ I feel the sellsword Captain could better explain this as I was just about to ask him, My Prince. ” Greyworm said and pointed towards the sellsword._

_We walked towards the sellsword and I asked him to get up._

_“ I am Daario Nahaaris, leader of the Storm Crows and the Second Sons. ” Daario said like a sycophant._

_“ Well Daario, Why did you kill the Wise masters and the rest of the nobility? And How did you become the leader of Both Companies? ” Dae asked_

_“ My co-partners wanted to fight and I knew better than to fight a man with a dragon. So, we had a disagreement and I became the sole Leader of the Second Sons. I killed the Leader of the Storm Crows so that they don’t stop me from killing the Masters._

_Later, I killed the Nobility of Yunkai and submitted the city to Your Forces. ” Daario said_

_“ So not only can you not be trusted but you are a coward as well? ” Dae said to judge the man. I could work with him, like Tywin Lannister has Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch to do his dirty work, I could use him to do my shady bidding._

_“ I call it being sensible, I didn’t want to die for a lost cause and some gold. ” Daario replied. Hmm, smart reply!_

_“ Well, What do you want now? ” Dae asked_

_“ I am good at killing and I could fight for You! ” Daario said_

_“ Where are you from? ” Dae asked_

_“ Tyrosh. ” Daario said_

_“ How well do you know Tyrosh? ” Dae asked and Daario got my message._

_“ Give me 10,000 Men and 500 War Galleys, I will take Tyrosh in your name! ” Daario said a little too Confidently._

_“ Hmm, How about a little smaller aspirations? You will never earn my trust but prove yourself useful and I will provide you the Men and War Fleet you require. ” Dae said after thinking a little._

“ _Well, that’s all I am asking for, An Opportunity. ” Daario said with a smirk._

_“ Take the small Cities of Elyria, Tolos, and New Ghis for me and I will give you Gold beyond your wildest dreams. ” Dae said_

_“ Well, I will start with New Ghis. How many men will you give me? ” Daario asked. What a fool, I will be sacrificing his men for small victories that will ensure I don’t face small rebellious Cities._

_“ Take both the Companies and I will also give you 100 War Galleys for Use. Don’t make me regret this decision or there is no place on this World where you could hide! Failure is not an option, Either you Win or you Die! ” Dae said and Bloodfyre gave a roar, sharing my sentiments._

_“ They will be taken, I won’t fail you! ” Daario said with a smirk._

_“ I will give you the set of laws to be enacted in these Cities and tell you how to set up a Governing Council for these cities. ” Dae said and he nodded._

_By the End of the day when he finished explaining the laws to the sellsword, He walked towards outside the gate of Yunkai where the people had assembled to see their new ruler. He had ordered Greyworm not to free the people until he had addressed the People._

_The people surrounded me and looked Expectantly._

_“ People of Yunkai, I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, The Ruler of Meereen, Astapor, Qarth, Sothoryos, Qal, Port Yhos, and Now Yunkai._

_From now on Yunkai will be known as a Dragon City. Today, I free you all. Never again will you have to suffer the Yoke Of Slavery by the hands of the masters! ”_

_The crowd Cheered and started screaming Vhyrsa!_

_“Today marks the day when Slaver’s bay had no slaves left! Slavery is no longer present in Slaver’s Bay.”_

_The crowd Cheered louder than before._

_“Yunkai marks the place when slavery truly ended in Slaver’s Bay. From Now on Slaver’s Bay will be known as the Bay of Freedom! But this does not end here, Because our Brothers and sisters in Volantis, Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, and so on are still suffering! The masters do not understand your pain but I do! ”_

_“Will you help me free your Brothers and Sisters? ”_

_The crowd started screaming wildly and started raising their hands in the air as a sign of support._

_“ Will You becomes the Righteous force that ends Slavery in this World? ”_

_The crowd started shouting yes!_

_“ Will you show the masters that you cannot be crushed or enslaved again? Will you show them you’re Free? ”_

_The crowd cheered and everyone raised their hands._

_“ My forces will help you train and become the righteous Force that end Slavery in Essos! ” Dae said and raised his hand as well_

_The Crowd Continously chanted Vhrysa and lifted me._

_Two months into my stay at Yunkai and The City was ushering into a new age! The surplus of unemployed Freed Slaves were mostly either joining my Forces or Taking a Job at the Mining Outposts in Zamettar and Gorosh._

_I Recruited no more than the standard 20,000 Men For the Yunkish Regiment, From which 5,000 Men would form the City Watch like in every other City I had conquered. The rest had to join the mining operation as I wasn’t ready to form a second army from Yunkai, I would need them for later stages._

_Next day, a rider came from Hesh begging an audience with me. After meeting with that guy, I got to know that Khal Moro was coming to sack Hesh, A Maegi of The Great Shepherd prophesied that a Dragon King would save them. Thus, The man came to Yunkai for help from the Dragon King._

_Dothraki are proud people, I will challenge the Khal to a duel and take his khalasar after becoming a Khal. I could use a Khalasar as well, Norvos and Qohor can be taken this way without having to move my armies. Thus, I agreed to help the Lhazareen in exchange for Bushels of food to feed my armies and Lhazar will also fall under my domain._

_I flew towards Hesh and reached there in a few hours. I found that Khal Moro’s Khalasar was just about to reach Hesh. From the looks of it there are 30,000 Riders in the Khalasar._

_I landed at the Walls of Hesh and the people started cheering at my arrival! The Khalasar stopped charging at the city as soon as Bloodfyre released a roar. A Dothraki rider came towards me with an Uneasy horse._

_“ Who you Dragon Lord? ” the rider asked in a broken common tongue._

_“ I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, The Ruler of Dragon Cities! ” Dae spoke in Dothraki surprising the Rider._

_“ What do you want? We are here to take new slaves to sell in Meereen! ” The rider said in Dothraki._

_“ I rule Meereen Now! There are no slaves there! The Masters are dead, I killed them all! ” Dae said shocking the rider once again._

_“ No problem, we will sell the slaves at Yunkai. ” The rider said in gruff voice._

_“ Yunkai has also fallen, I just took Yunkai! Run back to your Khal, ask him if he’s not a bitch then come and talk to me directly. ” Dae said_

_“ You dare! ” The rider spoke outraged_

_“ I dare because I can slaughter you all without a single thought! I dare because I can destroy the Dothraki if I so desire! ” Dae threatened, which was joined by Bloodfyre’s Roar. The Rider was shocked at my statement and went back to his Khal to get him._

_I waited for some time to let the rider explain everything I said to him. Khal Moro came with Twenty riders behind him, most likely his Kos and Bloodriders._

_“ What do you want Valyrian? ” Khal Moro asked in a heavy voice trying to stay tough._

_“ Your Khalasar! ” Dae replied in a nonchalant tone._

_“ You dare! No one can take my Khalasar from me! ” Moro shouted_

_“ Oh! This bitch is in heat! Maybe I will mount you! ” Dae said causing one of the Kos or Bloodrider to erupt in laughter._

_“ I will kill you, Valyrian! Fight me like a man! ” Moro screamed, Humiliated. The fool’s doing exactly what I wanted._

_I didn’t reply anything and just asked Bloodfyre to get down from the walls and put me down. The riders thought I had gotten angry and started backing away in fear. To Moro’s credit, he stood his ground._

_I got down from the dragon’s back and walked towards Moro and unsheathed my blades, Nightbood and Ascalon. I looked ethereal and dominant with my Valyrian Steel Swords and Valyrian Steel Armour._

_“ Bitch, I am Here! Want to get on your knees now and suck me or Will you do that after I break you! ” Dae asked_

_Moro got down from his horse and ran towards me with his arakh. Foolish Dothraki! The Dothraki fight with swift and powerful strikes, they are used to fight bare chested men and thus depend on speed. What they didn’t count was that Valyrian Steel is very light in Weight and the Strongest metal in this word._

_I met with Moro’s strike and had the perfect opportunity to slash at his thighs but I decided to play with my food first! I let him decide the pace for the first few minutes and let him do his best to dictate the duel._

_Moro was getting overconfident and I thought maybe it’s been enough, I could start putting in effort into the fight. I rushed again but this time a lot more faster than before and started giving perfect killing blows! Moro’s arakh was not in a good state due to the clashes with a Valyrian Steel. I decided to trap Moro, I feigned a little and then struck at his armpit._

_The blood loss would be enough to kill Moro but I thought there is not been enough humiliation! The wound caused Moro to scream in pain, which resulted in him to cause a mistake. I quickly struck again with my other sword and cut his sword Wielding arm. He tried to clutch on to both his wounds to stop the blood loss but to no avail._

_I then thrusted both my blades into Moro’s abdomen and lifted him above, I pulled both of my blades from the sides. Moro fell down and was about to die when I cut his head off in a final gesture._

_I held the head for all to see! The Dothraki looked expectantly at what I would do next, then I remembered the tradition of removing the braid. I cleaned my swords and used my dagger to cut the Braid and held it above!_

_I thought maybe seeing the brutal death of their Khal, The Bloodrider would not rush to avenge the Khal but I was wrong. The Three Bloodriders got down their horses and ran towards me wielding there Arakhs, I quickly dispatched them and took their braids as well._

_The rest of the Kos, got down from the horses and kneeled. Bloodfyre released a stream of fire in the air as a display of dominance! No matter what you are or where you are, Dragons Ruled!_

_I decided to address the Khalasar first and then the city. I climbed on to Bloodfyre and he walked towards the Khalasar._

_“ I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, I killed Khal Moro and his Bloodriders! Now you have a choice, Kneel or die! ” Dae shouted as all the khalasar kneeled at the sight!_

_“ No longer will you rape or Pillage! You will tear down cities for me! Other Khalasar’s will tremble at your sight! We will take all the other Khalasars and show them we are the strongest, Blood of my Blood! ” Dae shouted as the Dothraki released their shrill screams._

_“ Will you fight for me as free men? ” Dae asked as they screamed yes!_

_“ Will you tear down Cities for me? ” Dae asked the Dothraki released another shrill scream_

_“ I will make this Khalasar the greatest in the entire History of Dothraki! ” Dae said and they continued cheering._

_Later, I finalised the deal with the Lhazareen. I will provide them protection and they will provide me with food for my armies. In my time there at Hesh, the other cities of Lhazosh and Kosrak also sent represents to take the deal._

_In order to show the Khalasar that I respect the Dothraki traditions, I chose three BloodRiders and rode with the khalasar for Meereen. We crossed the Khyzai pass and after that I decided to drop in At Yunkai to check the progress of the Yunkish Regiment and to see the stabilisation of the economy and order troop movements._

_I ordered One of my BloodRiders, Qhono to assume command of the khalasar and continue towards Meereen. I got on Bloodfyre and flew towards Yunkai._

_Few Hours Later, I reached Yunkai. I saw that a Three Headed Dragon statue had replaced the Harpy at the Highest Pyramid in Yunkai. This signified that Yunkai is now a Dragon City!_

_I took a round of the city as I saw people cheering for me from the ground. I saw hundreds of smiths working hard to Make Armours and Swords for the Yunkish Regiment. I saw the Yunkish Regiment being trained at the Fighting pits all over the city!_

_I landed at the Balcony of my chambers in the Pyramid to find a waiting Greyworm._

_“ How has the city been in my absence? ” Dae asked grey_

_“ Everything is perfect! The training is on going and the economy is getting stabilised again. The current forces have rested enough and are ready for the next Conquest! ” Greyworm said in his usual stoic tone._

_“ What about the miners? Have they left for the Outposts? ” Dae asked_

_“ Yes, I had them dispatched just after you left for Hesh. ” Greyworm said_

_“ What about Daario and his merry band of sellswords? ” Dae asked_

_“ They departed a month after you left and must have reached New Ghis by now! ” Greyworm said_

_I looked at the map in my Chambers to decide the next Conquest. Meereenese regiment must be trained and fully equipped by now. In addition to the 15,000 Of the Meereenese Regiment, I had left a force of 10,000 to protect the City. Yunkai currently holds a force of 30,000 and the Yunkish regiment of 15,000 is almost fully trained. The Dothraki Horde of 30,000 will also Reach Meereen in a month._

_Currently my forces are at hundred Thousand Men! Which is classified into regiments of fifteen Thousand men from Each of the four Dragon cities, 10,000 Unsullied, and a Dothraki horde of Thirty thousand Men._

_The best thing to right now is to pull all the men to Meereen and decide later after viewing the developments around the world._

_“ Order all the forces to come back to Meereen! We will decide from there! ” Dae said to Grey and dismissed him._

“ Now, we have a Khalasar of our own? ” Shiera asked after processing everything I told her.

“ Yes, The Khalasar will be arriving Today or Tomorrow. ” Dae said

“I Wonder what is happening in Westeros ” Mother said

_**Dragonstone** _

_**Rhaella Targaryen** _

  
  


She was enjoying the peace of Aegon’s Garden when she was disturbed by Ser Barristan and Ser Allister.

“ Your Grace, A Targaryen Convoy from Essos has docked in the Harbour, There are Unsullied aboard and the Commander of the Unsullied is requesting an Urgent personal audience with you. Robb Stark, The Heir to the North and Wylis Manderly are also aboard the convoy. ” Barristan informed.

It must be important if the Unsullied Commander is saying Its urgent. What is Dae up to now?

“ Well bring him to Chamber of the Painted Table. ” Rhaella said

“ Your Grace, he is Unsullied! ” Barristan warned

“ I know, Barristan. ” Rhaella said annoyed

They assembled in Chamber of the painted table and she waited for the Commander to be escorted. Some time Later, The commander entered with Ser Barristan and Ser Alliser in tow.

“ This one is Mossador, Your Grace. I am here under the orders of Prince Daeron Warborn Of House Targaryen, The Blood Of The Dragon And The Wolf, The Father Of Dragons, The Breaker Of Chains, The Unburnt, The Vhyrsa, The Ruler Of Dragon Cities. ” Mossador said in a loud voice for all to hear.

“ Well met, Mossador. Now, will please elucidate to me as to what warranted the urgent nature of our meeting? ” Rhaella asked

“ I will but only to You, Your Grace. I was told by my Prince to only trust you and Nobody else. ” Mossador said and Barristan protested at the request.

“ Leave us! ” Rhaella commanded

“ But.... ” Barristan tried to say but the glare I sent his way caused him to leave.

They waited for both Ser Allister and Ser Barristan to leave. After they had left, Mossador kept a chest on the table and opened it. He took a candle out of it and kept in front of me.

“ My Prince would like to talk to you. ” Mossador said and backed away. I looked at the candle in front of me and then it hit me that this is a glass candle but how do you light it?

Suddenly, The candle started Burning on its own.

“ Hello, Grandmother! ” A voice that resembled that Daeron’s said

“ Dae? ” Rhaella asked inquisitively.

“ Yes, It’s me. ” Dae asked

“ But How are we talking to each other? ” Rhaella asked

“ Do you want to see me? ” Dae asked in a playful tone.

“ Well yeah! That would be better. ” Rhaella said

“ Look into the fire! ” Dae said and she did as she was ordered.

She started seeing a decadent chamber. She saw Daeron sitting in the balcony with two other women, one is Lya and the other must be Shiera Seastar. She also saw two cribs nearby and she wanted to look closer into the cribs as the view changed and she was looking at the cribs. The First baby had Daeron’s White Hair and Shiera’s Eyes and other baby looked the paragon Valyrian.

“ You had twins? ” Rhaella asked joyfully

“ Yes, Grandmother. ” Dae said and happily.

“ Now, tell me what did you want to talk about? ” Rhaella asked

“ Well we wanted you to be our hand ” Dae said. Did I hear that right he’s asking me to be the hand.

“ Are you declaring yourself as King? ” Rhaella asked sternly

“ No, grandmother. I just want someone to look after my conquered Dragon Cities, when I and Shiera are at war campaigns! ” Dae said

“ Why do you want me? ” Rhaella asked

“ House Targaryen prospers the most when both the hand and the ruler are Targaryens! ” Dae said. I could see the logic in it but why me?

“ Why me? ” Rhaella asked confused

“ Oh don’t be so modest Grandmother! We all know that you have been helping father run the kingdoms all this time. Not only are you politically astute but you are also experienced in managing a realm! ” Dae said and I thought why not? It will be a new experience.

“Okay. ” Rhaella said softly

“ Okay? ” Dae shouted

“ Yes! ” Rhaella said jubilantly

“ Perfect! I want your advice on lots of things! ” Dae said

“ I will be bringing Dany as well! ” Rhaella said sneakily. She wanted a match between Dany and Dae.

“ Grandmother, do you sincerely want a match between me and Dany or are playing with us right now? ” Dae asked seriously.

“ I am sincere, I don’t think anybody else would treat Dany better than you! ” Rhaella said. She saw Shiera and Lya give a nod to Dae.

“ Fine, I will court her but you won’t bring Viserys here, I want to see what kind of person Dany is, away from Viserys’ Shadow! ” Dae said acquiescing.

“ Thank you, I certainly hope that you marry her! ” Rhaella said happily.

“ Then, I would ask you to take all the 4 glass candles, Valyrian Books, and 15 Dragon Eggs in the a secret vault in Dragonmont. It’s imperative that nobody else knows about this, not even Father must know about this or else everyone will either try to destroy them or take them for themselves. ” Dae said seriously and I was shocked at the contents.

“ Why did we not know of it before and why has it not been discovered? ” Rhaella said

“ You Lot forgot, Shiera knew about it though.” Dae said

“ Why is it so important? ” Rhaella asked

“ I don’t think you fully comprehend the use of the Glass Candles! You can crush rebellions in their cribs, nobody would be able to sneak up on us! Do you not understand? There are 15 Dragon eggs there! I want the lost Valyrian Knowledge, These things they will cement my dynasty, our dynasty for thousands of years. ” Dae said passionately.

“ Well then teach me how to use this Glass Candle! ” Rhaella insisted

“ Grandmother, it does not work like this! You require magic to light these and your magic became dormant ever since the loss of the dragons! It is because of my birth in this world that magic has returned, there has never been a being with the union of Ice and Fire before me. The only others are Aenar and Rhaenyra, my twins. ” Dae emphasised

“ Then how can the magic in my blood be awakened? ” Rhaella asked

“ Are you fire resistant? Do you burn? ” Dae asked

“ I can tolerate high temperatures but I can burn. Dany on the other hand is fire resistant. ” Rhaella said ans she saw the look Shiera and Dae shared.

“ You see the difference, I don’t even burn in wildfire let alone a normal fire. When you hatch a dragon, your magic will be awakened! I want you to get these things and bring Dany on the Convoy. ” Dae said

“ Well then I have a condition! ” Rhaella said adamantly

“ What now? ” Dae asked

“ You will marry Dany within a moon of our arrival in your city. ” Rhaella said

“ What about the courting process? I need to know her! ” Dae said

“ Yeah, that’s why you will have one month. ” Rhaella said still insistent.

“ Okay Grandmother but it’s your job to explain Dany! If I was not so hell bent on reviving Valyria, I would never have let you strong arm me.” Dae asked

“ What do you mean reviving Valyria? ” Rhaella asked

“ I already have Glass Candles and Dragons, I only need the Knowledge to revive Valyria and it’s present in the vault. ” Dae said. Suddenly the scene changed and I saw two dragons flying, one Blood Red and a blue, smaller one.

“ They are real! ” Rhaella said. Although she knew of their existence but seeing them changes one’s perspective. She knew she had just chosen the wining side of the next Dance!

“ Now listen, when you reach the vault, cut your palm and smear the blood on the door to open it. Don’t bring the gold or the jewels, we have plenty of it as it is. This will be our reserve. ” Dae said seriously

“ Okay, I will just send a raven to Rhaegar about our departure. ” Rhaella said

“ Okay.” Dae said and the Glass Candles stopped burning.


	8. Heart Break

_**Meereen** _

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

They were outside Meereen sailing past Thousands of War Galleys with Targaryen Sails. Her life had been totally disrupted ever Since her mother informed of her upcoming marriage to Dae, the positive thing out of all this is that she got Balerion and mother got Silverwing. Dae taught them how to hatch the dragons but surprisingly he didn’t tell us anything about the Glass Candles.

She didn’t know what to think of the marriage, from Mother’s Point of View, this is the perfect move and I can’t deny it. No, what she didn’t understand was what to make of Dae, they were inseparable as friends till they were both Six but then she just listened to Others and drifted apart. Dae also got busy in his lessons and Weapons training, she could see that her rejection had hurt him as she was the only one in their age group who he trusted and shared everything. He always stood up for me but I was foolish at that time and believed Viserys, Aegon, and Rhaenys.

Now she didn’t know why Dae had even accepted the marriage after she had hurt him so. She was suddenly interrupted from her musings by two powerful Roars, she looked upwards as two dragons shot up in the sky. The bigger Dragon was Blood Red in colour and the Smaller dragon was cobalt blue, they both had riders on them. Dae was on the Blood Red Dragon and That must be Shiera on the Cobalt blue dragon, they both looked ethereal. If it was possible, Daeron had grown up even more handsome than before, his White as Snow hair were blowing in the air and looked so good. Even as Kids, his hair was better than everyone else’s, she just wanted to move her hand through them.

“ He’s gotten even more handsome than before. Oh, I am jealous of you! Wonder how he looks without his clothes! ” Her mother broke her musings.

“ Mother! He’s your grandson! ” Dany said blushing

“ What? I like what I see! ” Rhaella said with mild crimson cheeks.

“ What brought this on? I have never seen you take interest in someone before. ” Dany asked

“ Would you look at him, I mean he’s gorgeous! ” Rhaella said with a smirk.

“ Well then why did you make an marriage alliance for me, you could have married him! ” Dany said nudging her mother

“ No, it’s your chance for finding love and happiness. ” Rhaella said sighing

“ I highly doubt it. ” Dany said with a sigh.

“ Why are you saying that? ” Rhaella asked with a frown

“ I betrayed his trust, I ignored him. I listened to Viserys, Aegon,Rhaenys, and all the other who treated him like shit, I became one of them. Sometimes, I think why does he even want to marry me? ” Dany said with guilt.

“ Tell me in all your encounters with him, has ever spoken rudely to you? Or held a grudge? ” Rhaella asked and she shook her head. Dae never held anything against me.

“ Then he will forgive you. Dae is a good man, he will take care of you and you would want for nothing. ” Rhaella assured Dany.

She just hoped it was true and Dae could forgive her past transgressions. They landed at the port and found An Escort of Unsullied waiting for them. Out of Nowhere, The Red Dragon landed at the port and the blue dragon shot past them towards the Grandest Pyramid. Balerion and Silverwing also flew towards the other dragons.

Daeron got down from the Dragon and everyone except for us kneeled at his presence. Dae bid all of them to rise and continue their work.

Dae walked towards us and his dragon shot up in the sky, she was getting nervous. He didn’t even look at her and kept looking towards Mother with a smile. It was as if she wasn’t even there or she didn’t matter to him, it hurt but she deserves it.

“ Grandmother! ” Dae said as he hugged mother. He then proceeded to kiss on her cheeks, her mother blushed at his gesture.

“ Well you are a sight for sore eyes! ” Rhaella said blushing.

“ Look who’s talking, you have gotten even more beautiful! ” Dae said with a sultry smirk.

“ Oh Stop that, I am your grandmother. ” Rhaella said blushing even more.

“ What’s that got to do with anything, I certainly like what I see. ” Dae said and Rhaella hid her face in his chest like a blushing maiden from the stories. For the first time in my existence, I was jealous of my own mother.

Suddenly, someone coughed from behind, interrupting the embrace. She turned around to see it was Robb Stark, Dae’s glare shut Robb up.

“ We will talk later, did you get my books? ” Dae asked authoritatively.

“ Yes, I personally ensured that they were safely kept away from any danger. ” Rhaella said submissively, Dany was surprised at her mother’s behaviour.

Dae whispered something in mother’s ear and got out of the embrace. He finally walked Towards me and kissed on the back of my hand.

“ Welcome to the Bay of Freedom, Princess Daenerys. ” Dae said formally with none of the warmth from before and I curtsied.

“ Bay of Freedom? ” Dany asked

“ The name serves as a reminder to the Lords and masters of the world that I am coming for them, to tremble as the Old Age is over and I will usher in a new Reign of Serenity and Tranquility! It also signifies a hope for the new tomorrow for the oppressed and the slaves. ” Dae said passionately.

“ That’s quite something, Prince Daeron. It’s good that you care about them. ” Dany said impressed.

“ Well somebody has to or everyone else is just more of the same, part of the same wheel, crushing those beneath them. ” Dae said with a sad smile. It stung as I also became one of the spokes in the wheel

“ Anyways, It doesn’t matter anymore! ” Dae said with hardened expression and leaving her standing. He moved towards the Northern Lords.

_**Meereen** _

_**Robb Stark** _

Meereen was huge in comparison to White Harbour and Dragonstone. There were huge War Galleys everywhere one looked, There were hundreds of them maybe more than A thousand War Galleys. This was biggest Naval Force he had ever seen and this was only half of Prince Daeron’s current Naval Strength, with this kind of Naval force they could sack any city or sink any War fleet in the world! Not even the combined might of the Seven Kingdoms could repel Daeron back if he chose to invade Westeros!

Suddenly, two Dragon Roared and Shot up in the sky! They were huge in comparison to the newly hatched Dragons of Princess Daenerys and Queen Mother Rhaella! Now these dragons could decimate any force or city in the World. He now understood why the Valyrians thought themselves as Gods among men! Balerion and Silverwing also flew towards the other dragons.

The dragons were playing with each other in the sky, it looked like a Dance. They were riders on the back of the dragons as well. Daeron was on the Blood Red dragon and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was on the Blue dragon, this must be Shiera Seastar.

They landed at the port and there was already an escort made of Unsullied present for them at the docks. Suddenly, Daeron landed.

“ Grandmother! ” Dae said as he hugged the Queen Mother. He then proceeded to kiss her cheeks, Rhaella blushed at his gesture. They certainly keep it in the family!

“ Well you are a sight for sore eyes! ” Rhaella said blushing.

“ Look who’s talking, you have gotten even more beautiful! ” Dae said with a knowing smirk.

“ Oh Stop that, I am your grandmother. ” Rhaella said blushing even more.

“ What’s that got to do with anything, I like what I see. ” Dae said and Rhaella hid her face in his chest like a blushing maiden from the stories. I can’t believe it, he’s already married to the most beautiful woman in the world and now set to marry another one of the most beautiful woman in the world and here he is flirting with Rhaella!

Suddenly, I coughed from behind, interrupting the embrace. Daeron looked behind to see who it was, The glare I got for my actions was as cold as the Winds of Winter.

“ We will talk later, did you get my books? ” Dae asked authoritatively. Books?

“ Yes, I personally ensured that they were safely kept away from any danger. ” Rhaella said submissively, Robb was shocked at the Queen mother’s behaviour. She’s always so in control of the situation.

Dae whispered something in Rhaella’s ear and got out of the embrace. He finally walked Towards Princess Daenerys and kissed on the back of her hand.

“ Welcome to the Bay of Freedom, Princess Daenerys. ” Dae said formally with none of the warmth from before and Princess Daenerys did a perfect curtsy in greeting.

“ Bay of Freedom? ” Dany asked voicing my Query.

“ The name serves as a reminder to the Lords and masters of the world that I am coming for them, to tremble as the Old Age is over and I will usher in a new Reign of Serenity and Tranquility! It also signifies a hope for the new tomorrow for the oppressed and the slaves. ” Dae said passionately.

“ That’s quite something, Prince Daeron. It’s good that you care about them. ” Dany said impressed.

“ Well somebody has to or everyone else is just more of the same, part of the same wheel, crushing those beneath them.” Dae said with a sad smile, I didn’t know what it was about but it seemed to hurt The Princess.

“ Anyways, It doesn’t matter anymore! ” Dae said with hardened expression and leaving her standing. He moved towards us, the Northern Contingent.

“ Welcome, you must be Lord Robb. ” Dae said curtly.

“ Yes, I am here on behalf of my Father to finalise the deals and go over the finer points. ” Robb said

“ Yes, I Know. This must be your First official business in this capacity. ” Dae said

“ Yes, I want to make Father proud! ” Robb said resolutely.

“ I am sure, no Son of Lord Stark would ever behave like those Southerners. I may not have lived in the North but my mother raised me as a true Northerner! ” Dae said and then moved towards Wylis.

“ Welcome, Lord Manderly! ” Dae said to Wylis

“ Thank You, Prince Daeron. I must say that Meereen is enormous in comparison to White Harbour. ” Wylis said in awe

“ Well then Lord Wylis, we will see to it that White Harbour becomes even greater than Meereen! ” Dae said

“ It would only be possible with your support, Prince Daeron! ” Wylis said

“ Well, I always look after my allies! Come we will be staying in the Great Pyramid of Meereen! ” Daeron said

“ What about our men? ” Robb asked interrupting them.

“ I am afraid they won’t be coming with us, Lord Robb. In my city, no one is allowed to bring a force inside the City Walls. Not even the Targaryen soldiers from Dragonstone will be allowed inside. Fret not though, you will have all the protection you need for a pleasant Stay in Meereen. ” Dae said leaving us with no space for an argument. Something about him commanded respect.

_**Kings Landing** _

_**Rhaegar Targaryen** _

He was sitting in the small council Chambers with Elia. They were discussing about the on-going crisis. The fact that mother has left Dragonstone with Daenerys is already a sign that most of the family is placing their bets on Daeron.

There is movements all across the North as well, nobody knows what’s happening but I am fairly certain Daeron has a hand in this. A council of all the Northern Lords has also been called Winterfell. Most importantly, Robb Stark is missing but north doesn’t seem concerned, this would mean that heir Stark has been sent by his father.

They were waiting for all the small council members to attend the meeting.

“ So, why do think mother has gone? ” Rhaegar asked

“ I can’t be too sure about the exact nature of this voyage but she has definitely taken Daeron’s side. ” Elia said with a sigh.

“ They have their own dragons as well now. ” Rhaegar said remembering the red comet in the sky, 6 Months ago.

“ How? Did we have dragon Eggs on Dragonstone? ” Elia asked

“ That’s the only plausible reason or Daeron sent the eggs along with the convoy. ” Rhaegar said

When Elia was going to say something, we were interrupted by the members of the small council that started entering into the room one by one. Varys wore a smile on his face that meant Daeron must have been successful in something. Stannis was usually his stoic self, Baelish-that slime, Lord Monford has never been the same since Daeron had mother And Dany smuggled right under his nose, Lord Tarly like always wore a frown.

A little later, Viserys, Rhaenys, and Aegon also entered the chambers.

“ So, Lord Varys did you find out what has been happening in the North? And Where is Robb Stark? ” Elia asked

“ Yes, it seems the council was about trade and the selling of Ironwood. ” Varys said hiding something

“ Stop amusing yourself, Elaborate. ” Rhaegar said and Varys smiled towards me.

“ The trade is with the Dragon Cities and the wood is to be transported to White harbour for the building of War galleys. Lord Manderly has been given the generous offer of 1 Million Gold Dragons in exchange for 1,000 War Galleys by Prince Daeron. Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon Point are also being restored at a rushed pace. ” Varys said

“ Where is Lord Stark getting the gold for the restoration of the ruins? ” Lord Tarly asked

“ Prince Daeron has provided 3 Million Gold Dragon to the Starks, repayable 3-5 years after the complete restoration. He has also offered to deduct 500,000 Gold Dragons in exchange for the Ironwood required to build the New Ships. Although, only half of the Deduction will be applicable as wood for only 500 Ships is being transported to White Harbour. ” Varys said

“ Good! ” Aegon said interrupting.

“ Don’t be so haste, my Prince. Prince Daeron has already fixed the problem. He is getting the Ironwood from Beyond The Wall, he will fund the watch as well as send Prisoners of War to Take the black. ” Varys said

“ Lord Monford, Do we know what use will be for these War Galleys? ” Rhaenys asked and I was surprised that instead of sounding bitter she was actually inquisitive.

“ Since, Prince Daeron is not actually moving towards Westeros. If I were to guess as an admiral, these ships would secure the northern Narrow sea and the Shivering Sea. Most importantly to subdue the Braavosi Fleet. ” Lord Velaryon said

“ Yeah but we cannot allow such an Armada near our shores without it being under the direct control of the crown. As a matter of fact, the Dragon Cities should be sworn to the crown. The wealth should be stored in the crown’s coffers. ” Aegon said

“ Why would Daeron swear away his cities to the Seven Kingdoms when we didn’t even help him conquer them, this could have been a valid argument if his armies were of a Westerosi origin. ” Rhaenys said and I was shocked to see her defend Daeron.

“ What about Volantis? The Triarchy must have sent us a hundred ravens by now. Every City Daeron takes, the Nobility winds up dead. Father, they are actually begging you to intervene. ” Aegon said

“ Yeah and I have told them to surrender the city to Daeron and free their slaves, He would let them live. ” Rhaegar said

“ Yeah, but it is wrong, the people are suffering under his rule. ” Aegon said

“ I assure you, Prince Aegon. For the first time in history, the small folk are happy with their ruler and are fully behind him. It’s the nobility that suffers, they can’t do what they like anymore. I would go as far as to say that People in Dragon Cities are treated far better than by the lords In Westeros. ” Varys said with passion, this was the first that he let his mask slip.

“ On that, I would agree. Even the whores won’t spy for me anymore, This is above gold for them. It’s almost like Prince Daeron has made the small folk fanatical about him. ” Baelish said with gritted teeth.

“ Did Aegon the conqueror not kill thousands to end the wars and Chaos in Westeros? ” Rhae asked

“ He’s no conqueror, he’s just an up-jumped bastard, he’s no dragon. ” Viserys said

“ Well Uncle, push your hand in the fire and let’s see if you’re a dragon. Daeron ,on the other hand, has always been unburnt. I remember one time Aegon pushed him into the Hearth, while his clothes burned he didn’t even notice that he was caught on fire. So, come on uncle! Prove yourself as a dragon. ” Rhaenys said as Viserys got angry but couldn’t retort.

“ You pushed him into the hearth? ” Elia shrieked and Aegon just looked at Elia with unyielding eyes, The nerve of this boy!

“ He could have died! Why did you even do it? ” Rhaegar asked with a booming voice.

“ It doesn’t matter now, does it? ” Aegon said nonchalantly

“ Don’t think this is over, we will talk later! Varys, is there something else? ” Rhaegar asked still looking angrily towards Aegon.

“ Prince Daeron has Taken Yunkai and the Lhazareen. He has also taken a Dothraki horde of 30,000. ” Varys said surprising us with Daeron’s newly acquired Khalasar. While, everyone anticipated the fall of Yunkai nobody anticipate the Dothraki.

“ Elaborate. ” Elia said that see,I gotta was on everyone else’s mind.

“ The Sellswords Yunkai hired to fight Daeron, turned on the Wise Masters. They killed the nobility and surrendered the city to Prince Daeron’s siege forces. Prince Daeron arrived later on the scene. After hearing everything the leader had to say, Prince Daeron employed the Sellswords to Take the small cities of New Ghis, Elyria, and Tolos for him.

He then proceeded to rename slaver’s bay to the Bay of Freedom while addressing the crowd. He then proceeded to tell them of his deeds and that No slave is present in the slave is now present in the Bay of Freedom.

He asked them to Join his armies and help free other slaves. He formed a Yunkish Regiment of 20,000 Men and the rest of the men that wanted to join his armies had to settle for working in the mining operations in Sothoryos. I got to say Sothoryos was a stroke of genius. He’s making so much gold. Casterly Rock is nothing compared to the mines in Sothoryos. ” Varys said

“ How did he get the Lhazareen and the Dothraki horde? ” Rhae asked with a proud smirk.

“ After a month in his Stay in Yunkai, a rider from Hesh came requesting help from Prince Daeron. A Dothraki Horde Of Khal Moro was approaching Hesh, looking to enslave the lamb men.

Prince Daeron agreed to help and went to Hesh, he killed the Khal and then his blood riders. The Dothraki follow strength above all and after seeing Daeron dispatch the Khal and his bloodriders and riding the dragon, the Dothraki decided to bend the knee. Thus, the addition of 30,000 Cavalry force.

Prince Daeron agreed to protect the Lhazareen in Exchange for Food for his armies. Quickly, trade routes were set up and now the three Lhazareen cities fly the Banner of House Targaryen. ” Varys said with a smirk.

“ So, he now has Rapers and Savages in his forces? ” Viserys said

“ No, Prince Viserys. He forbid the Khalasar to rape and pillage instead he promised them cities. ” Varys said

“ What news do you have of my mother and sister? ” Rhaegar asked

“ The Queen Mother and Princess Daenerys arrived into the city of Meereen along with Robb Stark and Wylis Manderly. Princess Daenerys was set to marry Prince Daeron in a moons time.

I can also confirm that both the Queen Mother and Princess Daenerys have their own dragons. Princess Daenerys named hers Balerion due to the black scales and Queen Rhaella named hers Silverwing due to the silver shade of the scales and yellow diamond like horns. ” Varys said

“ What? they married? ” Elia asked

“ Yes, and Queen Rhaella has also become the Hand for Prince Daeron. She looks after the dragon Cities, when both Princess Shiera and Prince Daeron are on War Campaigns. ” Varys said

“ well if there is nothing else then the meeting is adjourned for the day. ” Rhaegar said and everyone started moving out.

_**Meereen** _

_**Daeron Targaryen** _

Today, He will marry Dany. He had talked to her during supper but nothing personal. Most of the times, it was to clarify something she wanted to know or How are Aenar and Rhaenyra but nothing more than that. With Rhaella’s arrival, I and Shiera could freely study the Valyrian Knowledge. Thus, most of my time was spent cooped up with Shiera in our Chambers. Shiera and Dany got along well, I mean Shiera she had no problem with her.

He still didn’t know what to do about Dany, do I open up? Should I share my feelings with her again? She could always repeat what she did.

Although, she shows remorse now but she has hurt me before, and could very well hurt me again. It’s better not to open up to her. This will just be marriage of convenience and Dany would have no say in any political matter.

When they arrived in his Chambers after the wedding feast, he proceeded to fill wine in his cup and move towards the balcony.

He looked towards the bay, the wind was also blowing fast as a breeze. He was joined by Dany in the balcony, she had removed most of the Jewelsand was also partaking the wine.

“ Do you hate me? ” Dae asked

“ Why? ” Dany asked suprised

“ Well, you had to marry me. ” Dae said drowning another cup of wine.

“ I think you should hate me, you had to marry me. I ignored you, I did everything I could to embarrass you or undermine you. ” Dany said

“ Why did you do it? You know I blamed myself when you decided to stay away from me. I trusted you, I shared everything with you and you just decided to ignore me! I mean, I must have done something wrong and you were wroth with me. For the whole year, I tried so hard to make you happy. ” Dae said with a sad smile.

“ I-I... ” Dany tried to say something.

“ But then I realised I never did anything to you, I was always there for you when you needed me. Out of everyone, you hurt me the most. I trusted you, and you were like everyone else. ” Dae said with tears.

“ I am sorry, Dae. ” Dany said with tears.

“ What could possibly have Aegon, Rhaenys, and Rhaegar persuaded you with to betray me? ” Dae asked wiping away his tears.

“ I am Sorry, Dae. I was influenced with the attention they used to get from the visiting lords and children. I was foolish to believe them over you. They told me you were the reason that father was killed. ” Dany said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“ Do you still believe that? ” Dae asked

“ I should have known that you had nothing to do with the Rebellion, you were not even born. ” Dany said

“ What should I do? On one hand, I really want to open up to you but on other hand, you could betray me again. ” Dae said and Dany tried to hug me.

“ I am Sorry, Dae. Let’s go to bed. ” Dany said trying to kiss me.

“ No, I can’t! Not right now, I need to get away from here and I am not ready for that level of intimacy. ” Dae said pulling himself away from Dany. He called Bloodfyre to land at the Balcony of the Pyramid.

“ What are you doing? ” Dany asked as I gathered my swords and went towards the ledge.

“ I am leaving, I need time to think. Don’t fret, I will be back. ” Dae said as he climbed on Bloodfyre as soon as he landed and flew away into the horizon.

“ Dae! Dae! Dae!.... ” Dany screamed and soon her voice was not audible.

He didn’t know where he was, he just kept flying. He didn’t know how long until he flew.

**_Daenerys Targaryen_ **

Dae had left on his dragon and she was unable to follow because Balerion was not big enough to be ridden, She felt tears leaving her eyes as she collapsed on the floor near the balcony. A few moments later, Shiera entered the room to see what had happened.

“ Where is he? ” Shiera asked kneeling beside her

“ H-He left. ” Dany said sobbing

“ Why? And Where did he go? ” Shiera asked holding her face.

“ He said he needed time t-to think about opening u-up to me. It’s all my fault, I abandoned h-him.” Dany said and Shiera tried to wipe her tears.

“ Did he say where he was going? ” Shiera asked softly

“ n-no h-he just left. ” Dany said as she held on to Shiera.

“ Come on, we will settle on the bed and get you to sleep. ” Shiera said to Dany and started leading her towards the bed in our chambers.

“ Please bring back, Dae. I am Sorry, I will never abandon him again. ” Dany said snuggling into Shiera.

“ Don’t worry, he’ll be back. I will talk to him. It may take some time but he’ll open up to you again. He didn’t care about anyone else but he trusted you and then you abandoned him, It’s just that you hurt him the most. ” Shiera said caressing her hair.

“ What if he never comes back? What if he leaves us? ” Dany asked with almost tears again.

“ He will be back, He doesn’t run away from problems. But the first thing he needs to do is to consummate the marriage. ” Shiera said

“ But what if he doesn’t come back? ” Dae asked

“ Most importantly, I am here, our children are here. If he doesn’t come back by tomorrow morning then I will find him on the glass candles and get him back. ” Shiera said

The next morning she woke up to a really stressed out Shiera. Shiera was pacing to and fro holding the unlit glass candle.

“ What happened? ” Dany asked groggily.

“ I can’t find Dae! ” Shiera said, flushing the sleep out of her.

“ Are the glass Candles working? ” Dany asked sitting upright.

“ Yes, I can see everything but I just can’t see Dae. Either he’s in a place where magic is blocking the Glass Candles or Dae’s own magic is repelling the magic of the Glass candles. ” Shiera said stressed out

“ Can he even do that? ” Dany asked suprised

“ No, but his magic might be doing it without him knowing. ” Shiera said seriously

“ If he doesn’t know how to do this then how is he doing this? ” Dany asked confused

“ He contacted me when I was imprisoned by the Warlocks, he was six at that time. The power in his magic has never been witnessed before, what I mean is that he can do this. ” Shiera said

“ What do we do now? ” Dany asked panicking.

“ We have no choice but to wait. ” Shiera said sighing.

This is all my fault, I mess everything up!


	9. The Throne Above All.

**_ Valyria  _ **

**_ Daeron Targaryen  _ **

He flew away with Dany’s voice still ringing in his ears. After flying for hours, he landed. There were molten Lava everywhere rand broken buildings. On the middle of the Island, he saw a massive Temple. He landed near the Temple and looked around. The place seemed to call me. 

_ ‘ Daeron Targaryen ’ _

He almost froze when he heard the voice call out the first time. The voice seemed to come from the direction of the temple. The voice called out again.

_ ‘ Here ’  _

The voice seemed to call me towards the temple, he decided to walk towards the temple and see why is the voice calling him. As he neared the temple the voice was louder as well. 

_ ‘ HERE ’  _

He reached the entrance of the temple, it had two massive dragons at each side with red rubies as eyes. It was as if they were judging him, he moved towards the gates and tries to push the door but it didn’t budge. There were two slots to place your hands on the door, he put his hands on the engraved place and pushed. This time the door caved inside but he felt prickling pain in his palms as he saw blood dripping from the engraved slot. 

When he removed his hands from the doors, he saw there was no wound and the blood had also disappeared, it almost as if the door had absorbed the blood and healed the wound. 

He decided not to waste his time thinking about the magical door and entered the temple. The glass Candles kept at the ledges of the wall started burning without him even trying to light them. The room was made out of oily Black Stone that seemed to absorb all light. There were massive statues of Valyrian Gods and prayers were engraved into the stone underneath the Statues. 

He walked forward and reached the end of the Statues where another Room began. It had engraved on the wall in High Valyrian. 

_ ‘ Only the promised may pass, anyone else will be incinerated. ’  _

He pressed the door and walked past the threshold, entering the chamber. The room was huge, it looked like some sort of warehouse and library. The first area had thousands of books on all sides, he picked one of the books from and it had no title. Suddenly, the word started appearing on the front as if they were imbued with magic! The book was on dragon caring, it had all that I needed to know about my dragons. 

He kept the book back and got into the section of Valyrian Arts. He put his hands on the shelf and all the books started showing their titles. He picked the book that had Valyrian Steel as the title. He opened the book and in one of the pages, it showed how to make Valyrian Steel. The images came alive and the entire smithing process was shown step by step. 

He walked past the Arts section and moved towards the mines section, each of the books showed a single resource that could be found in particular mines, the uses of that particular resource in magical rituals or in building something or as jewellery. One of the books had a picture of a particular Yellow Gem found in the mines, the picture this time produced the Gem in the book, It was mind-blowing! He pushed the gem back into the picture and kept the book back into the shelf. 

He opened the next set of Doors and saw it was a Warehouse, it housed all the type of machines, the Valyrians had made to the date, the Valyrians engraved how to use the said machines on the wall. He saw huge ballistas, Hydraulic machines, siege engines, a new type of Crossbow that shot arrows continuously until there were arrows in the reloading section. There were palisades made out of Valyrian Steel that opened up and widened up to stop the cavalry or to be placed atop the Valyrians. He walked through machines after machines. They were even pipes that filtered water and were fitted inside the wall to not only heat up but cool down as well. 

He left the room and entered the next, it was the armoury! It had Tens of Thousands of Valyrian Steel Weapons! Thousands of rows of Swords, Spears, corsairs, Short Swords, War Axes, Armours, Siege Engines, And so on. This place had enough weapons to supply 500,000 Soldiers. There were even magical tally charts that showed if one of the weapons is taken by someone and by whom. This place is freaking awesome. My army would be unstoppable if I could somehow revive Valyria and I could access these. 

I entered the next chamber and it was as huge as the armoury! It was filled to the brim with Chests upon Chests. He opened one of the chests and it was filled with Gold Bars. I was flabbergasted, the entire chamber was filled tens of thousands of chests, and they were all filled with gold, jewels, jewellery, gems! He had never seen this much wealth, This could fund my empire and War Campaign for a hundred lifetimes! and it had some tally charts that depicted if someone took the gold without my consent. It also had maps which depicted where there were more mines of Gold, Silver, And various Gems. It showed The mines in the Westerlands, in Sothoryos, in The Bone Mountains, beyond the wall and dozens of other places. 

Similarly, he moved through chambers that showed him how to fuse dragonstone and the oily black Stone. He also learnt that while dragonstone was stronger than any other stone, it could not shield someone from Magic. This is where the Oily Black Stone comes in, it not only protects from physical attacks but also magical attacks in nature. It also shielded someone from the Glass Candles! 

The next chamber contained Hundreds of Dragon Eggs and saddles for the dragons. The next chambers contained huge War Galleys and swan ships for leisure sailing. The last chamber was made of magical Runes and he looked at the Center, it was a magical altar. This is where the rituals must be performed. Suddenly, he saw two men appear, looking at me. They wore elaborate robes made of the finest materials. 

_“ I am Zalteon Naelgyreon, the High Priest, and from one of the Forty! ” The first man said_

_“ I am Xerxes Voltareon, The High Priest, and from one of the Forty! ” The second man said_

_“ Don’t fret, Young Conqueror, we have been Dead for a long time. This is just to help you revive Valyria. ” Zalteon said with a smile._

_“ If you’re dead then how are you talking to me? Forgive me but I haven’t studied the arcane Valyrian Arts, the only exposure I have is from my wife. ” Daeron said_

_“ It’s okay, we are here to teach you and to instruct you how to revive Valyria. We will first complete the ritual and then we will teach how to control Valyria as it’s Emperor! And to answer your question, we imbued our wisdom and memory in the last ritual before the doom destroyed Valyria.” Xerxes said_

_“ Is that the reason, there are only two of you here? I will also need to know what caused the doom so that I can prevent that from ever happening again? ” Daeron asked_

_“ Our Conclave held 40 High Priests but we were the only ones that could complete the ritual. The doom was caused by the faceless Men, they were the reason the Valyrian died. I will teach you everything there is to know but you will have to promise me that you will destroy the organisation of the Faceless Men. ” Zalteon said_

_“ Don’t Worry the Faceless Men will get their due, I, hereby, Vow that I will wipe them off this World,” Daeron vowed._

_“ One more thing, I saw in all the chambers that there were stations where the people could work but since they aren’t any alive, How is this huge place being supported without the magic? ” Daeron asked and both the priests smirked._

_“ You are the reason. ” Xerxes said with a chuckle._

_“ I am afraid, I don’t understand. ” Daeron asked confused and both the priests chuckled more._

_“ You’re the Song Of Ice And Fire, you’re the reason this place is working. This place was designed to be supported by 40 Pure Blooded High Priests but your Magic surpasses all of them. ” Zalteon said_

_“ But you are a pure Valyrian! Shouldn’t your magic be more powerful? ” Daeron asked_

_“ Yeah but you’re the promised prince, You have magic from both sides of your BloodLine, The magic of the Children of the Forest and the Valyrian magic. The combination of the two makes you more powerful than anyone else ever Born with an affinity to magic. ” Xerxes said_

_“ Hmm... ” Daeron said nodding._

_“ Let’s get on with the ritual. I need you to cut your palms and fill this bowl made out of the frozen fire with your blood. ” Xerxes said_

_“ Frozen Fire? ” Daeron asked looking around_

_“ Dragonglass! I forgot you were not born here. ” Xerxes clarified. He quickly brought the Dragonglass bowl and kept it in the middle of the magical altar. He then proceeded to fill the bowl with his blood, when the task was completed he looked above at the two priests for the next instructions._

_The Two priests started chanting and their voice was echoing and getting louder and louder. He looked down and saw that a ball of fire was forming with ice swirling around it. As the chants grew louder, the ball also got bigger._

_Suddenly, he was not in the chamber anymore he was levitating in the air the temple inside the ball of Ice and Fire. He could see that the ball was affecting the surroundings and the clouds. The blacking clouds looked as if they were burning and evaporating. He could not see the two priests but he could hear their chants._

_The ball got bigger and bigger and then it burst everywhere, and he blacked out. The energy and magic release was too much and could be felt by everyone living being._

**_Meereen_ **

**_Shiera Seastar_ **

She felt it before it could be heard, the magic was too powerful and it was almost overwhelming. The dragons also released roars as they must have felt the power and magical release. What was strange that even Daenerys was feeling it. 

She looked around and saw that everyone was feeling it. Then she heard the sound, the terrible sound and the shaking. It was almost as if the world was cracking apart. 

_**Kings Landing** _

_**Rhaegar Targaryen** _

He felt this sense of magic, the first time he felt when Daeron was born but this something else, this is too powerful. The magic in my dragon blood was singing to the release. 

He looked around and saw that the entire court was feeling the release as well. How is this possible? Almost none of them have no magical essence! 

The sky was getting Red and Blue.

“ Do you feel this? ” Rhaegar asked Rhaenys.

“ Yes, so much power! This amount of magical release! It’s almost as if my blood is singing in its response. ” Rhaenys said

“ The other’s are feeling it too. ” Rhaegar said concerned

“ Yes, father. I don’t even know how is that possible? ” Rhaenys asked flabbergasted.

_**GreyWater Watch** _

_**Howland Reed** _

The magical release was empowering his magic, his Warging senses were far stronger! Such release! 

Suddenly, Meera rushed into my solar. 

“ Come, father. It’s jojen! He was in the Godswood and suddenly his eyes turned white and they have been for a while. ” Meera said panting.

“ But that is not possible, the vision is only experienced for a very short time, it’s almost minuscule! ” Howland said rushing with Meera towards the Godswood. 

“ This must have something to do with the magical release. ” Meera said as they reached the Godswood. They found jojen on his knees panting. He looked pretty shaken.

He calmed him down and waited for him to speak. 

“ Valyria! ” Jojen exclaimed

“ I don’t understand, son. What did you see? ” Howland asked 

“ Father, Valyria is reborn! The Doom is no more! ” Jojen said 

“ What does that mean? How is this possible? ” Meera asked 

“ Prince Daeron has awoken Valyria! This magical release came out of Prince Daeron, his power and Magic is breaking the curse of The Doom! I couldn’t see much inside Valyria, I only saw his magical release. He was levitating in a ball of Fire with Ice Swirling around the fire and then there was the release. After that, I received highly concentrated future visions. ” Jojen said and Howland listened to everything. 

“ Now that you mention, there was a similar release felt when Prince Daeron was Born. It signified the rebirth of magic in the world and now he has revived Valyria. What else did you see? ” Howland asked

“ Prince Aegon usurping King Rhaegar, Declaring war on Prince Daeron! House Lannister and House Tyrell destroyed! dragons burning away Lannisport and Highgarden! So much destruction and horror. ” Jojen said in horror

“ This was bound to happen, Prince Aegon has always been jealous of Prince Daeron. ” Howland said 

“ We must Declare for Prince Daeron, father! ” Meera said 

“ That was never a choice. It would always be Lya’s son. ” Howland said with a smile

“ Prince Aegon is stupid Prince Daeron, Even If Prince Aegon manages to unite the entirety of Westeros, he would lose. In this Dance, Only One side has Dragons! ” Jojen said

“ Foolish Indeed, Son! ” Howland said 

_**Valyria** _

_**Prince Daeron** _

When he woke up, he was lying on the Magical Alter. He looked around and saw that the two priests were looking at him in concern. He got up on his knees and then with the support of the wall, he stood upright. He felt so weak. 

_“ How are you, Emperor? ” Zalteon asked_

_“ Weak, It’s almost as if, I have been drained! And wait for a second, why are you calling me Emperor? ” Daeron asked_

_“ You are feeling this way because you were drained of your magic. Your magic was used to break the curse and destroy the Doom. ” Xerxes said_

_“ As for the title, you’re the Emperor of Valyria now! ” Zalteon said_

_“ How do I get to be the Emperor? ” Daeron asked_

_“ Are you kidding me? You revived Valyria! You are the promised Prince. All this wealth and Weapons was stored for you. So that you could conquer the World and make it a better place. ” Zalteon said_

_“ You already knew, I would come one day? ” Daeron asked_

_“ Yes, we already saw this in a vision. You are not the only one who gets the visions of the future, Emperor Daeron. ” Xerxes said_

_“ We have much to teach you, Young Emperor. You need to know how Valyria works when it’s restored to its former glory! ” Zalteon said_

_“ Alright, but I didn’t bring any food to sustain me. ” Daeron said_

_“ You Don’t need food here, Young Emperor. This place will ensure your health. Let’s get started with this place and its functions. This place was built inside the Royal Palace for your use, the Conclave built this Palace for your use and this place could be accessed by you. ” Zalteon said_

_Over the next few days, I was explained everything there’s_ _to know about the palace and Its uses. The palace is situated in the centre of The Valyrian Peninsula and the throne room has two entrances, one for Dragon riders and one for Normal people. There are hundreds of secret tunnels that can only be opened by those who share my blood. The tunnels connect the entire Valyrian Peninsula with the Palace._

_He could go outside after 10 Days, the place was completely transformed and looked nothing like when he arrived here. The palace was so grand that it dwarfed even the Red Keep. This must be the grandest place in the entire World._

_The mines had also started producing again, he visited many mines with the two priests. They taught me the functioning of each mine and which stuff is the most important and will require the most security._

_The dragon Towers outside the palace compound were also getting to their former glory. He called BloodFyre to take a review of the place from the sky. Bloodfyre had gotten even bigger than his normal rate of growth in the last few days. The priests explained that the abnormal growth was due to the magical release and that the dragons thrived in Valyria._

_After the City was completely restored and the harbours were as well, they taught me how to mobilise the Armada and how to Optimise the Security of Valyria. They also taught me how to operate the Various Weapons attached at the Ports, City Walls, And At the War Galleys. They also explained how to work the economy of Valyria and how to keep a monopoly._

_In the last ten days, they explained all the magical aspects of Valyria and the various rituals one needs to perform to keep Valyria working. As for the rest of the rituals and magical Aspects he had to access the Library to properly learn them. It would take years of rigorous study to even learn all the magical knowledge recorded and there was much left to discover._

_He visited his throne Room after a month of Studying Day and night to learn how to optimally run Valyria. The throne room was grander than anything he had ever seen, there was a staff attached near the throne._

_“ That is the staff of the Emperor, Bang it Three times and The Valyria will start performing all its protection and magical rituals. The bang of the staff will be heard across the World to announce our superiority. ” Zalteon explained_

_“ We will also cease to exist, once the staff is banged three times. This will also signify that your Reign has begun! Every Valyrian will hear your voice but if you want you can talk to others as well. ” Xerxes said_

_“ Don’t fret, the people will hear your Words in their language, this is the throne that rules above all thrones. Its time! ” Zalteon said_

_“ Thank you, for everything that you have taught me. I will always be grateful to you both and I promise, Valyria will rule the World! ” Daeron said and Took the seat on the throne. He could feel the magic while sitting on the throne and holding the staff._

_He banged the Staff for the first time and a deep clang was heard across the entire World. He repeated it one more time._

_“ To those Who are wondering about the magical events in the past moon, I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen. I am forfeiting my title as Prince of The Seven Kingdoms but I will be taking on a new role. I have revived Valyria! And I proclaim myself as the Emperor of the Valyrian Empire._

_Every Being out there will hear my announcement! Valyria is now my capital, the doom no longer rules over Valyria, I do! The magical release you all felt was because of me. Every true Valyrian’s blood will sing in response to my Power._

_The dragon Cities already fall under my regime, this is a warning to every other city out there. Bend the Knee or you will face the entire might of Valyria! ” Daeron said and banged his staff the final time._

_**Meereen** _ __

_**Rhaella Targaryen** _

It has been a month since they all experienced the Magical Release and Daeron had left the city after the fight with Dany. Shiera has explained everything that happened between Daeron and Dany, she sympathised with both of them. Both were at fault here, Dany shouldn’t have abandoned Dae and Dae shouldn’t have Run Away. 

At least they now knew where Daeron is. I can’t believe Valyria is restored! The smoking sea is no longer smoking! They had all seen the being behind the Powerful burst of magic on the Glass Candles, it was none other than Daeron. It was overwhelming to see Daeron levitating in the air surrounded by a ball of Fire with Ice Swirling around. 

The shaking of the ground had stopped some days ago, the Valyrian peninsula was now back to Its former glory. 

She heard a deep Clang and it sounded grand, Lya heard it too. 

She heard the clang again and then she heard Daeron. 

_“ To those Who are wondering about the magical events in the past Moon, I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen, the Ruler of Dragon Cities. I am forfeiting my title as Prince of The Seven Kingdoms but I will be taking on a new role. I have revived Valyria! And I proclaim myself as the Emperor of the Valyrian Empire._

_Every Being out there will hear my announcement! Valyria is now my capital, the doom no longer rules over Valyria, I do! The magical release you all felt was because of me. Every true Valyrian’s blood will sing in response to my Power._

_The dragon Cities already fall under my regime, this is a warning to every other city out there. Bend the Knee or you will face the entire might of Valyria! ” Daeron said_

Then she heard another clang. 

“ Did you hear that? ” Lya asked the moment the clang stopped reverberating. 

“ Yes that was Daeron, right? ” Rhaella asked

“ Yes, I think so. But how did we hear him? ” Lya asked as suddenly both Daenerys and Shiera burst into the chambers. 

“ You heard that? ” Dany asked unsure of herself. 

“ Yes, even the Unsullied were shocked. ” Shiera said 

“ What the fuck has been doing there? ” Lya cursed.

“ It’s overwhelming. I have decided I will be flying to Valyria. ” Shiera said 

“ Even the dragons are growing at an abnormal rate! ” Dany said 

“ Yes, that has been due to the magic that has been released, even the glass candles are continuously burning. The good thing is that the glass candles cannot be accessed by someone who doesn’t know how to use them. ” Shiera said 

“ Shiera, listen to me! ” Dae spoke through the glass candle.

“ Yes, Dae? ” Shiera asked

“ Order all the forces to depart from Meereen to sail for Valyria but Only the Unsullied will be allowed to enter the Inner City. I want all Thousand War Galleys here to protect The Valyrian Peninsula. ” Dae ordered

“ What took you so long and what did You eat? ” Rhaella asked 

“ I haven’t eaten anything in the past month, Magic has been sustaining my health. I had to study how to optimise the function of Valyria. You won’t believe the things I have found here. ” Dae responded

“ Well, What did you find? ” Lya asked 

“ Mother, The conclave of the High Priests already knew I will come to Valyria. When I landed at the broken peninsula, everything was destroyed except for a huge temple. They had already stored enough wealth to support my empire and war Campaigns for a Hundred Lifetimes. Tens of Thousands of chests filled with Gold, Gems, Jewellery. An armoury big enough to support 500,000 Soldiers, every weapon made out of Valyrian steel! Hundreds of Dragon Eggs! Every Machine invented by the Valyrians, etc. most importantly a magical altar and Thousands of books on Valyrian arts, magic rituals, Mines, volcanoes, battle formations, Valyrian Steel. ” Daeron said excitedly. 

“ How did you study? ” Dany asked softly.

“ First of all, I am sorry for running away instead of facing the problem. I would like to start building our trust again and that’s why I will tell you the truth, I was taught by two High Priests from the Conclave. ” Daeron said 

“ Thank You, Dae and once again, I am sorry. ” Dany said not registering Dae’s last sentence,

“ Wait, What do you mean by two High Priests? Are there people alive? ” Shiera asked hurriedly

“ Two of the Forty High priests that used to run the conclave performed a ritual to imbue their wisdom and memory into the magical altar, they only taught me how to run Valyria from my Royal Palace. They made the Royal Palace just for me. ” Dae said 

“ They must have had visions of your arrival and the Doom! Speaking of the Doom, do we know what caused it? ” Rhaella asked

“ Fucking Faceless Men! I am going to destroy their organisation! ” Daeron said gritting 

“ Will you be flying to Braavos? ” Dany asked 

“ Yes, the glass Candles show that all the Assassins have gathered to discuss the rebirth of Valyria and the magical release. I am going to crash their meeting and burn away the house Black And White with them inside! ” Daeron said 

“ Who will look over Valyria while you’re gone? ” Lya asked 

“ I won’t be gone for long, I will give access to the city and my Palace to Shiera. She will fly to the city while I am gone. Although, Valyria is self-sustaining and defending! ” Daeron said 

“ Is there anything I need to know? ” Shiera asked

“ Yes, fly to Royal Palace and drop in the throne room with Vhagar. I will keep the magical Tablet at the throne. That tablet will give you access to any room you want. Since I know you would want to start studying the Books. The tablet will also guide you to your destination in the city or the Palace. ” Daeron said 

“ What about the Northern Dignitaries and The Martells? ” Rhaella asked 

“ The Martells will also be brought here and ask the Northern Lord if they want to come to my capital or go home, Act accordingly. ” Daeron said 

“ Will you also be making Braavos Kneel? ” Rhaella asked 

“ Yeah, they will be given a choice. Bend the knee or suffer my wrath! ” Daeron announced

“ I will give the orders and make the preparations to come. ” Shiera said 

“ Thank You, My Empress! ” Dae said 

“ Anything for you, My Emperor! ” Shiera said 


	10. Dues & Moves.

**_ Kings Landing _ **

**_ Aegon Targaryen _ **

He heard a deep clang and then there was another clang. 

_ “ To those Who are wondering about the magical events in the past moon, I am Prince Daeron Warborn of House Targaryen. I am forfeiting my title as Prince of The Seven Kingdoms but I will be taking on a new role. I have revived Valyria! And I proclaim myself as the Emperor of the Valyrian Empire.  _

__

_ Every Being out there will hear my announcement! Valyria is now my capital, the doom no longer rules over Valyria, I do! The magical release you all felt was because of me. Every true Valyrian’s blood will sing in response to my Power.  _

__

_ The dragon Cities already fall under my regime, this is a warning to every other city out there. Bend the Knee or you will face the entire might of Valyria! ” Daeron said and banged his staff the final time.  _

He could not believe this. At first, I felt relief that Daeron gave up his titles as a Prince of the Seven Kingdoms but then he declared himself as Emperor of Valyria. 

Valyria should belong to me, not to that Bastard! He’s destroying all my plans for him! At first, I would have sent that bastard to the wall as Father should have done but it was to be nought. Now he has started conquering cities in the east! Those cities should rightfully belong to me, I am the crown Prince for fuck’s sake! Now, he’s done it, I will end him. Father should have shown the Bastard place from early on but that whore Lyanna swayed father with her cunt! 

He moved towards Father’s solar to talk about The usurping Bastard! He barged into father”s solar without even giving a glance to the Kingsgaurd. He would show them their position when he’s King. 

“ Father, we need to talk about the Bastard! You heard him, he’s usurping me! ” Aegon screamed. Then, he saw that his father was not alone in the solar, Lord Tywin was here as well.

“ Lord Tywin, I will talk to you later. My son wants to talk to me. ” Father said with Gritted teeth.

“ It’s no problem, Your Grace. I will come later. ” Tywin said and walked away. Before he could leave, he nodded at me. 

“ You Don’t Just barge into a meeting, Aegon! ” Rhaegar reprimanded.

“ Who Care’s about your blasted meeting, that bastard is usurping me! ” Aegon said 

“ What are you talking about Aegon? And why are you calling your Brother a bastard? ” Rhaegar asked aghast

“ I am calling him, what he is, A coveting Bastard! Did you not hear his announcement, he declared himself as the emperor of Valyria! ” Aegon said 

“ I am not even going to deign you with a response for calling your brother, a bastard! Did he ask the Seven Kingdoms to bend the knee? ” Rhaegar asked

“ No, Father but Valyria should belong to me! Even the Dragon Cities should be sworn to the crown! I am the crown Prince and the future King! ” Aegon raged 

“ Did you revive Valyria? Did you conquer these cities? Did you send help to conquer the cities? ” Rhaegar asked 

“ We let him live! He should have been killed along with all the Starks for Helping the Usurper! You should have at least taken the North from them and sentenced them to the wall! ” Aegon said with pure rage. Rhaegar looked mortified. 

“ You want to kill your brother? And you want to remove the oldest House of the Seven kingdoms that have ruled half this continent for 8 Millennia? ” Rhaegar asked incredulously

“ North is weak, father! We could take the north! ” Aegon said adamantly.

“ Even if we march armies to North, first half of our hosts would be poisoned and killed by the crannogmen. Somehow, we cross the neck and reach Moat Cailin, we would be slaughtered there. How do you propose we take the North? A kingdom that has never been taken by anyone?” Rhaegar asked angrily.

“ My namesake took the North once, we could do it again! ” Aegon said

“ Your namesake had fucking Dragons to call upon! We don’t have dragons anymore! ” Rhaegar said 

“ But we do father, Dragons are back into existence! ” Aegon said 

“ You think Daeron would support us in killing his mother’s family? He slaughtered a sellsword Company, Took the two most valuable hostages Dorne had to offer, decimated the Water Gardens just for an attack on his mother and you expect him to help us kill his mother’s family? ” Rhaegar asked incredulously 

“ Well, he should, considering we let him live! ” Aegon said arrogantly and suddenly, Rhaegar slapped Aegon for his stupidity and arrogance.

“ You talk one more time about killing your brother and I would remove you as the crown Prince! ” Rhaegar said 

“ You can’t do that! I am your Firstborn son! “ Aegon said holding his left cheek.

“ If your foolish and childish behaviour persists, I will do it! Now, get out. ” Rhaegar said and he left the solar.

He should not have hit me. It’s time to take the throne, father is too brainwashed by that Northern Whore’s cunt, he won’t do a thing. I need to talk to Tywin Lannister. He was walking towards his chamber’s when he saw Lord Tywin waiting near the Balcony overlooking the black water bay.

He approached Lord Tywin and talked about his granddaughter Myrcella. Then I decided to broach the subject I wanted to discuss all along.

“ I think Myrcella will be perfect as The Next Queen! ” Aegon said and Tywin raised his brows.

“ You want my help, tell me why should I betray my King. ” Tywin proclaimed 

“ I do, and you want your legacy to be cemented in history. The future king will be half Lannister. ” Aegon said 

“ Fair enough, I will be hand. ” Tywin said 

“ How soon can we turn the tables? How many men do you have in the city? ” Aegon asked impatiently. 

“ Your Brother will be a problem! What if he comes flying? ” Tywin asked with a hint of fear in his tone. 

“ He will have the faceless men to contend with! ” Aegon said 

“ Good enough, I will buy the Commander of the Gold Cloaks. We will take the city in a few days. ” Tywin said and shook Aegon’s hand.

“ Good Work, Lord Hand! ” 

  
  


**_ Valyria _ **

**_ Shiera Seastar _ **

I reached Valyria in a few hours, the first thing I noticed was the barrier like dome protecting Valyria from any attacks. This place was awesome, I flew towards the dome and opened up automatically for me. I went straight for the centre of the Peninsula to find the Royal Palace, I could now see big palisades, Ballistas, and many other weapons I didn’t even What they were called attached to the City Black oily stone Walls. 

She passed through another Barrier dome to enter the inner Valyria, There were several Dragon Towers for the Previous 40 Families, now they will be filled by Daeron’s progeny. She passed through the last Barrier dome to enter the Royal Palace Compound. The palace was grander than anything she had previously seen, nothing could even come close to match wither the beauty or Defense of this place! 

She landed in the throne Room whose Roof opened exactly right for Vhagar’s size. She was amazed by the level of magic this place used. She climbed down Vhagar and looked at the Throne, it was bigger than any throne room she had previously seen. It could house at least Tens of Thousands such was a grand capacity, not even the thousand thrones in Qarth came close to the grandiose of this place. 

She walked towards the throne and reached the throne after some considerable walking, she should have landed closer to the throne. The throne was made out of some sort of mixture of Valyrian Steel and Gold, it had the largest Red Ruby diamonds she had seen encrusted in the sides. The place which held the staff was empty, Daeron must have taken the staff with him. 

The tablet was kept exactly where Daeron said it would be, she picked the tablet and it was so much lighter than she had imagined, it was made out of Valyrian steel and had one Red Ruby encrusted into it. The tablet was showing a map of Valyria, it even showed where people were, It showed me in the throne room. 

I discovered many Chambers in the Royal palace, they were hundreds of Bed Chambers! She would need to keep the tablet nearby if she needed to explore due to the enormity of this palace. I discovered the Treasury and Daeron was not lying about the Tens of thousands of Chests filled with Gold! It had even specially designed Jewellery, the designs were so intricate that this could have only been made through With the help of magic. Even if they had reclaimed Valyria, the one essential resource that still lacked was the Valyrians who knew how to perform the Magical feats. Thus, they had to be careful with the specially Valyrian crafted things like Jewellery, Weapons, etc. 

I withdrew a Golden Valyrian Steel Dragon Necklace which had Rubies where the eyes should be for my use, It looked nice. I, then, went to the armoury to check out the horde of Valyrian Steel weapons in our collection. There were thousands of Rows upon Rows of weapons in the Armoury. 

The next place I went to discover and probably, I will most seek out was the Library. There were thousands of books that would take almost a decade of Rigorous study to learn, it was amazing! I then went next to the Hatchery to take a look at the Dragon Eggs. The place had hundreds of Dragon Eggs stored carefully, there were eggs of every colour and scale in this place. Imagine, the amount of Dragons we will own! 

I could not walk more as I had already walked more than I did in a week, I used the tablet to guide me to our designated chamber’s for sleeping, it has been over a month since she had sex with Daeron! It was getting hard to bear Daeron’s absence, she had already decided that she would accompany him everywhere he went so we could satisfy each other’s needs. 

She decided to first take a look at how things were progressing in Meereen. She took one of the glass Candles and they were already lit when she used it to view the Great Pyramid of Meereen. Things were going exactly as it was expected, she had left Rhaella to oversee the whole movements. She decided to talk to Rhaella and know the exact details. 

“ Rhaella! ” Shiera said 

“ Yes, Shiera. How is Valyria? ” Rhaella asked 

“ Exactly how Dae described, Grand beyond measure! The Royal Palace is enormous! ” Shiera said 

“ Can you show me around the palace? ” Rhaella asked inquisitively

“ I don’t think I can, the Outer City Walls are made out of Black Oily stone that even bars Magic! The city has three additional to Barrier domes to bar the magical attacks. I will need to talk to Daeron on how to properly use the Glass candles here. ” Shiera said 

“ It’s okay, I will be coming in the first contingent with the Wealth and the Unsullied to secure the place. ” Rhaella said

“ How is it going? I will need to inform Daeron about the progress. ” Shiera said 

“ It’s going perfect, the Entire forces along with the Armada should arrive in half a moon. I will sure everything is perfect. ” Rhaella said and her voice was high pitched at this time. Shiera has noticed that Rhaella used to become flustered when she talked about Daeron. The duo even flirts a lot, maybe she could rejuvenate Rhaella and Present Rhaella as another wife to Dae! 

“ Are you okay, Rhaella? ” Shiera asked innocently with a smirk

“ I am okay, why won’t I be okay, What gave you away from that I am not okay? ” Rhaella said defensively and I giggled at Rhaella’s futile attempt to hide her flustered form.

“ You know Daeron will be quite happy with you and he may even reward you when he comes back. ” Shiera said playfully

“ You think he will? Did he say something? What did he say? ” Rhaella asked quickly 

“ He said he will restore your youth with the magic and make you fat with his child! ” Shiera said and Rhaella gasped.

“ Whattt? ” Rhaella screamed

“ Do you want to have his children? Would you like that? ” Shiera asked playing more.

“ How wants to restore my youth? ” Rhaella said in a small voice

“ He said you are perfect right now but you need to birth some children for him! ” Shiera said with a smile

“ He wants children but what about Dany? ” Rhaella asked 

“ Dany is also his wife just like you will be! Now that magic is back into the realm, we need more future Dragonriders! ” Shiera said 

“ Are you okay with me marrying Dae? ” Rhaella asked in a small voice.

“ I am! But you would need to sleep with him alone for the first few times. ” Shiera said 

“ How is he in bed? ” Rhaella asked blushing profusely 

“ Oh he’s considerate to the needs of his partner but he’s sexually dominant. He fucks so good though! ” Shiera said rubbing her pussy. 

“ He won’t hurt me, would he? ” Rhaella asked in a small voice.

“ He would never hurt you, no matter how dominant he seems, he could never hurt you. He loves you too much to hurt you! ” Shiera assured

“ I know, It’s just that I haven’t had sex with someone since Aerys and He used to rape me. ” Rhaella said 

“ It doesn’t make you weak to admit this you’re stronger than most. And please be assured that Dae is very considerate to his lovers. He will not only make you feel safe but also let you take control of the Bedroom until you are comfortable enough! ” Shiera said 

“ Thank you, it feels nice to confide in. ” Rhaella said 

“ Hey I am going to be your wife as well, you can trust me. I know you have been eye-fucking each other from Day one, I just wanted you both to admit to each other. ” Shiera said 

“ Well, anyway, thank you. ” Rhaella said 

“ I Have been reading. After I restore you, you will feel a very strong urge to mate with Dae. You will not be satisfied until you’re pregnant. Since Daeron will be your mate, he will also feel a similar urge to breed you with his seed. ” Shiera warned 

“ Why? ” Rhaella asked inquisitively 

“ It’s because the ritual was used to be performed to have more children, in case the house was on the brink of Extinction. ” Shiera informed

“ Well, I am okay with having his baby. ” Rhaella said with a smile.

“ I am not warning about the baby, I am warning about the mating. Dae will feel the urge to breed you thoroughly, I mean dominate you. He will become your alpha and you will be his omega. ” Shiera said 

“ You mean like a broodmare? ” Rhaella asked with a gasp.

“ Don’t worry, you will want him to fuck you hard. It’s very enjoyable according to the books, The ritual heightens the pleasure from the sexual release. ” Shiera said

“ Okay, I can’t wait to fuck him! ” Rhaella said excitedly. 

“ Byee, I need to take a look at Kings Landing as well. ” Shiera said 

**_ Daeron Targaryen  _ **

I had been flying for a few hours, I was surprised by the increase in Bloodfyre’s speed. We had covered most of the Journey in just a few hours. Braavos will be on the horizon in the next hour. He had already issued a new Valyrian Steel armour for himself, the best thing was that all the armours had the sigil of House Targaryen. He wore the special armour which was specially designed for me. It not only protected from any attack but also helped in Aerial manoeuvres. 

As soon as the city of Braavos was in sight, he lowered Bloodfyre to get a proper look at the Titan Of Braavos. After getting a proper look, he now understood that to defeat Braavos, one either needed to sack Braavos through Land or By Air. The Titan of Braavos served as a fortress that would block any fleet from Entering the Harbour. He landed atop the Titan and Bloodfyre released a powerful roar to alert the city of my presence. Everyone stopped and looked up to see what could release this Nightmarish Roar. Ships crashed into others, people screamed and ran for safety. 

He saw the House of Black and White and asked Bloodfyre to land in front of the temple. He got down from the dragon and patiently waited near the edge of the water for the Faceless Men to send a representative. He asked Bloodfyre to rest nearby and stay ready to intervene at any time. 

The Temple has no windows and has a black tile roof. Its wooden doors are twelve feet high and carved. The left door is weirwood, the right ebony. In the centre of the doors is a carved moon face ebony on weirwood, weirwood on ebony. Its grey stone steps lead down to the dock.

Slowly, both the doors opened and a man wearing a robe with the cowl of black on the right side and white on the left side came out. He looked at me and walked towards me, he stood near me and talked.

“ What can a man do for the Emperor of Valyria? ” The man asked 

“ It hurts, doesn’t it? You tried so hard but you were only able to kill 38 High Priests. No matter how much you tried you couldn’t enter the temple. ” Daeron said with a smirk.

“ I gave the gift and the doom took place. ” The man said bereft of any emotion.

“ You owe me for the lives of all the Valyrians you took, for all the dragons that died! ” Daeron said angrily. 

“ The lives were owed and the gift had to be given! ” The man insisted 

“ You may justify killing the High Priests and the mages but you can’t justify the millions that died afterwards in the Century of Blood and all the chaos that it led to! A balance must be maintained! I want the lives of all your Brethren in exchange for the Valyrians!” Daeron said 

“ Then who will give the gift of our god? ” The man asked for the first time showing emotions.

“ Death doesn’t need you, It’s a natural order! You intervened in that order I am merely here to maintain the Balance! ” Daeron said passionately 

“ I will leave the Valyrians alone in exchange for the lives of the members of our Guild! ” The man said 

“ Even if you want, you can’t enter Valyria again! High Priests Zalteon Naelgyreon and Xerxes Voltareon made sure that if anyone enters Valyria without my express Permission, The Barriers will incinerate the person! Your magic doesn’t work in Valyria anymore, And I already know your true faces, I have seen your skull! I already know there are no secret passages from this temple to the outside, I am going to unleash my dragon and burn all of you! ” Daeron said 

“ You will give the command when I let you but first I will give you the gift of Him of the Many Faces! ” The man said and took out his hands from the cloak. His right hand had a dagger, it must be coated with some sort of poison to kill me fast. 

He tried to jab the dagger in my chest, he dropped the dagger upon clashing with my armour. I didn’t even deign to take out a weapon and just caught hold of his throat with my hand and lifted him in the air. He struggled a lot and tried to wriggle free of my hold on his throat. Meanwhile, Bloodfyre had started spewing fire on the House of Black And White. 

His skin upon coming in contact with the Valyrian steel Armour started to change into his original look, all the skin from his face disappeared and all that was left was a skull with worms feeding of the dead skin. 

“ I see you And you’re ugly! but I want you to witness the destruction my dragon will unleash on your Guild of Little Assassins. ” Daeron said with disgust. He turned around a little so the man witnesses the flames properly.

“ I-I... S-Stop... it. ” The man mumbled out while choking from my palm around his throat.

“ The Valyrian women, men, and children must have felt the same when they experienced the doom. No, you will look till this temple is a molten pile of rubble and only then I will kill you! ” Daeron said 

Bloodfyre continued to unleash his flames upon the temple for a few more until I was satisfied that all the Flores of the temple were molten rubble, he could see that Sealord Of Braavos, members of The Iron Bank, and the prospective Sealord were all approaching the House of Black and White in their rowboats. 

I took out my Valyrian Steel Dagger from my sword Belt and jammed it in his back, destroying any magic the man was using to survive. After I calmed down a little from the rush of adrenaline from the killing, I threw the skeleton away and put back the dagger into the scabbard attached to my sword belt. I patiently waited for the men to come in my vicinity.

“ I am Ferrego Antaryon, The Current Sealord of Braavos. ” Sealord said 

“ I am Tycho Nestoris, The representative sent by the Keyholders and the Iron Bank. ” Tycho said

“ I am Tormo Fregar, I am just a concerned citizen. Although, I am blessed to be in the presence of Emperor of Valyria. ” Tormo Fregar and I smirked.

“ What brings the emperor of Valyria to the city of Braavos and may I inquire why did you destroy the House of Black and White? ” Sealord asked 

“ I had a debt to pay to the faceless Men. That skeleton you see is the First Faceless Man, he is the reason for the Doom. ” Daeron said and the men looked shocked. 

“ If he was responsible then why did you destroy the House Of Black and White? ” The Sealord asked 

“ Because I vowed to end their guild and I don’t go back on my word. ” Daeron said 

“ Is there anything else, we can do for you? ” Tycho asked 

“ I would like to talk to you away, in private. ” Daeron said and asked Tycho to follow. 

“ So What can I help you with? ” Tycho asked 

“ I have heard a lot about you, you’re the backbone of the Iron Bank. You’re the man that solves the problem of the Iron Bank. So, I have a proposal for you! ” Daeron said 

“ What Kind of proposal, My Emperor. ” Tycho said in a changed tone. 

“ Every regime in this world knows that they cannot fight my Empire head-on, The Days of the Iron Bank are over! It’s suffering huge losses every day because of my empire, and you know that the faceless men were your last option to kill me. Soon, every Free city would be mine and I will be taking Braavos today. ” Daeron said 

“ You’re right, you cannot be defeated but the current Sealord won’t surrender the city even if it meant the doom of Braavos. ” Tycho said 

“ Don’t worry about him, Tormo Fregar looks mighty interested in becoming the Next Sealord. I will fulfil his wish today and the city will be surrendered. ” Daeron said impressing Tycho Nestoris.

“ What is it you want from me? I can’t give you the gold from the vaults of the Iron Bank. ” Tycho said 

“ I don’t want Gold, I want your Knowledge and Skills. I want you to run a New Bank for me, I was already richer than the Iron Bank before the revival of Valyria but now I have so much wealth that I could fund my War Campaigns and my empire for a Hundred Lifetimes. That’s not even taking in the several Gold mines and Gem mines in Sothoryos. ” Daeron said and Tycho looked shocked at hearing my statements. 

“ I-I Don’t, I mean that much wealth. How did the wealth even survive? ” Tycho asked 

“ The Valyrians already prophesied that I would revive them and that’s why they formed a conclave of 40 High Priests, they collected all the wealth, armouries full of Valyrian Steel big enough to support armies consisting 500,000 Soldiers. And to top it all off, I have Valyrian magic.” Daeron said with a smirk, he could see the wheels turning.

“ Even if were to accept your offer, how will I even manage that amount of Wealth?” Tycho asked befuddled 

“ With the help of Valyrian magic, for example, if I withdraw Gold bars from one of the chests, The tablets imbued with magic would automatically enter my withdrawal without manual overview. It even identifies the name and amount taken by the person. I want you to run the bank for me and be my Master of Wealth. There is no one better who reads the story behind numbers other than you. ” Daeron said 

“ I would accept the generous offer and I will also help you in Identifying the shareholders of the Iron Bank that would create a problem for us! ” Tycho said with a bow.

“ Wonderful, My Master Of Wealth. ” Daeron said and they shook hands. 

They got back to the others and saw they were still waiting for us. 

“ This is my offer, Braavos will stand down and they would declare Valyria as their overlord. ” Daeron announced 

“ This is outrageous, we will not surrender our City. We freed our city from the likes of you. ” Sealord said 

“ From the likes of me? I have abolished slavery in the Bay of Freedom! ” Daeron asked incredulously. 

“ You may have abolished slavery in your Dragon Cities but we will not surrender our city. ” Sealord said 

“ You mean you will not? Then maybe you need to be replaced. Tormo Fregar, how would you like to become the next Sealord? ” Daeron asked

“ Braavos is yours, My Emperor. Long may you reign! ” Tormo said on his knees. 

“ Dracarys! ” Daeron said and Bloodfyre burned the Sealord and the first Sword. 

“ I want you both to come to Valyria but currently declare yourself as a dragon city. Cross me, and I will come back with the entire might of Valyria. This is not a warning this is a Promise! ” Daeron said to both of them.

“ We will not fail you, I will officially have the flag of House Targaryen fly from the Titan of Braavos,” Tormo said 

“ Well, then congratulations, Sealord! I will be taking my leave from Braavos, I will expect your arrival in Valyria in 6 Moons, you can discuss the finer details with my hand. ” Daeron said climbing onto Bloodfyre. 

He climbed onto Bloodfyre and then he heard Shiera through the Glass Candle. 

“ Dae! Dae! Can you hear me? ” Shiera asked, she sounded stressed

“ Yeah, Shiera. Are you okay, you sound stressed! ” Dae asked in concern.

“ I am okay but your family is in Danger, look into the Candle. ” Shiera said as the vision began. 

_ He saw Aegon and Tywin Lannister standing in one of the balcony’s bear Aegon’s chambers.  _

_ “ I think Myrcella will be perfect as The Next Queen! ” Aegon said and Tywin raised his brows. _

_ “ You want my help, tell me why should I betray my King. ” Tywin proclaimed  _

_ “ I do, and you want your legacy to be cemented in history. The future king will be half Lannister. ” Aegon said  _

_ “ Fair enough, I will be hand. ” Tywin said  _

_ “ How soon can we turn the tables? How many men do you have in the city? ” Aegon asked impatiently.  _

_ “ Your Brother will be a problem! What if he comes flying? ” Tywin asked  _

_ “ He will have the faceless men to contend with! ” Aegon said  _

_ “ Good enough, I will buy the Commander of the Gold Cloaks. We will take the city in a few days. ” Tywin said and shook Aegon’s hand. _

_ “ Good Work, Lord Hand! ” Aegon said  _

I am going to kill Aegon, Tywin will kill every member of House Targaryen except for Aegon. Does he not understand that for him to become King, Father will have to die! 

“ Dae, did you see this? ” Shiera asked concerned.

“ Yeah, I Did. I am sorry but I will have to fly have to Kings Landing. ” Dae said 

“ No, don’t fly to Kingslanding. A lot of innocents will die if you use Bloodfyre. ” Shiera pleaded

“ I can’t let my family die! ” Dae said 

“ Fly to Dragonstone, send Ser Barristan to Kingslanding to talk to Varys. The Spider will help the family in fleeing the capital. ” Shiera said 

“ Fine! ” Dae said 

“ Thank you, Love! How did it Go in Braavos? ” Shiera asked 

“ Braavos is now officially a Dragon City. It also has a new Sealord. The faceless men got their due. ” Daeron said proudly. 

“ I am so proud of my Dragonwolf! Finish the work in Westeros and I will reward you! ” Shiera said in a sultry voice. 

“ Oh, babe I can’t wait to be with you! The things I will do to you... ” Daeron trailed off envisioning Shiera. 

“ Naughty! ” Shiera proclaimed 

“ As if you don’t enjoy! ” Dae said playfully. 

“ Do you want to add others as well? I am thinking Dany and Rhaella! ” Shiera said 

“ Where did Rhaella Come from? She’s my Grandmother! ” Dae said hiding his true feelings.

“ So, that’s why your constantly Eye fucking Each other? ” Shiera asked playfully

“ I am not! Anyways, the whole point of taking other lovers was to have more future Dragonriders!” Dae defended 

“ Don’t give me these excuses! We could rejuvenate Rhaella and she could have your Babes! Would you like Rhaella fat with your Baby? ” Shiera asked in a sultry voice. I envisioned Rhaella being fat with my future Progeny and to my dismay, I liked the scene. 

“ Would you like to make us all fat with your babies? ” Shiera asked in a more seductive voice. I was hard now! 

“ Stop making me Hard with all these lewd thoughts! ” Dae protested with a soft resolve. 

“ But you didn’t answer me, baby? ” Shiera said in the same seductive voice. 

“ I swear to the 14 Flames, I am going to fuck so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week if you don’t stop seducing me! ” Dae said 

“ But my baby is busy across the sea and will probably forget about my bad behaviour! ” Shiera said 

“ Shiera, stop making me erect! I need to fly for hours to reach the Island of Dragonstone! ” Dae said and Shiera giggled. 

“ Ok, answer me first and then I will stop! ” Shiera said in a mischievous tone. 

“ Yes, I would kill to make you all pregnant with my seed! There I said it! ” Dae finally relented and blurted out.

“ Even Your grandmother Rhaella? Will you dominate her as you did with me or will you let her dominate you? ” Shiera asked innocently 

“ Fine, Yes, Her as well! You have to do the necessary magical ritual before I arrive and prepare her as well!” Dae said 

“ Ok, Love but you will have to share her with me as well after you’re done dominating her. ” Shiera said 

“ There are your wives as well! Please, I am already hard! ” Dae said and Shiera giggled.

“ Bye, love! Fly safely and stay hard! ” Shiera said and the candle stopped burning. I smirked a little and flew towards Dragonstone. 


	11. The Rescue.

**_ Dragonstone  _ **

**_ Daeron Targaryen _ **

He flew into the night and asked Bloodfyre not to release a single noise. The spies in the Islands must not learn of my presence and inform their masters. He landed inside the keep and moved towards Where he knew Ser Barristan would be. He found him exactly where he’d like, in the chamber of the painted table. 

“ Prince Daeron, What are you doing here? ” Ser Barristan shocked and angry that I managed to sneak past the security.

“ Go and bring Ser Allister, Don’t inform him anything. I will do the talking and keep it quiet. ” Daeron said 

“ Okay, Your Grace. ” Ser Barristan left to the task. I knew it would take some time for both of them to arrive. 

He knew the war would start in earnest after Aegon weds Tywin Lannister’s Granddaughter. He had to do look at all the possible scenarios that this war could lead to. 

Since North will be a firm supporter of my side, Tywin would try to influence the second most powerful house in the North, House Bolton, To neutralise the North. He would also buy the Freys to stop the Northern Troops to come to my aid in time. 

Like most of the time, Riverlands will be embroiled in war. Tywin would send his dogs to raze the Riverlands and while the lords are trying to deal with his dogs, he would send his hosts to deal with the Riverlords who would support me. Edmure Tully is a foolish Lord and would never survive the onslaught by Tywin’s forces. Maybe his uncle the Blackfish could salvage the situation of the Riverlords but he would be too spread out and thus, he would be defeated. 

The Vale will most likely remain Neutral due to the influence of Baelish on Lysa Tully. He may need to fly to the Eyrie to make Yohn Royce, the acting Warden of the East and marry his daughter to Robyn Arryn. Lysa’s influence must be removed from the Eyrie, she will need to either sent back to Riverrun or an accident needs to befall on her. Robyn Arryn will be raised by Yohn Royce, the influence of the Andali faith must be reduced from the Vale! He would take advantage of this war to mould the Kingdoms according to his vision. 

Dorne will most likely rebel against me and take Aegon’s side. Arianne’s Brother, Quentyn Martell would not waste this opportunity to cement his reign as The Ruling Prince of Dorne. He would want me to kill Arianne and his father, Doran to further unite the Dornish. Maybe, I could have mama Elia influence Oberyn to stand down instead of head-on marching to war but this would only be a half measure, I need to neutralise Dorne. I must have Arianne and Doran sent a raven to every Dornish House to ensure that they don’t support Quentyn in his folly. He must think of a backup plan as well to neutralise Dorne. 

Westerlands would fight against me, they are too scared of Tywin to even think of desertion or staying neutral. The simple solution to the Westerlands would be to show them that I am the one they should be more scared of. I will send Daario Nahaaris to raze the Westerlands to the ground and salt their fields. I will create so much havoc inside the Westerlands that they would have turned their troops back to help their family. Tywin should also have a taste of his own medicine. 

I have no idea what Reach and the Stormlands would do. The Iron Islands would like always take this chance to reave and rape.

After his family is safe in Valyria, He will need to give the contract for Lysa Tully to the Sorrowful men. He also could not allow Aegon to have a future progeny and thus, the most logical thing to do would be to have Myrcella killed as well. This would also be the fastest way to break the alliance of Aegon and The Lannisters. He needed to make sure that his name doesn’t come up when the two ladies die, He needs to paint himself as Just and Honourable to the world. Why do people not understand that if Honour won the wars then Tywin Lannister would not be as feared as he is today! A ruler had to be ruthless to win!

He was interrupted from his musings by the opening of the chambers, he saw Ser Allister and Ser Barristan entered the Room. Ser Allister looked shocked at my presence in The chambers. 

“ My Prince, you are here on Dragonstone? ” Ser Allister asked 

“ Yes, Ser Allister. Now I want you to take some men and kill every spy on dragonstone and also search the Castle and the Island thoroughly for any men that look like soldiers. Ser Barristan, I want you to take some men and secure the rookery. ” Daeron said seriously

“ My Prince, What warrants this extreme measure? ” Ser Barristan asked

“ Tywin Lannister has gotten into an Alliance with Aegon and they will be seizing the throne, I want this island secure to have my family flee here. You know what Tywin would kill all the members of House Targaryen to cement Aegon’s rule. If you don’t believe me, I will show you the conversation that took place between Tywin and Aegon.” Daeron said and took out the Glass Candle. 

He lit the candle and placed in front of both the Knights. The vision began.

_ They saw Aegon and Tywin Lannister standing in one of the balcony’s bear Aegon’s chambers.  _

__

_ “ I think Myrcella will be perfect as The Next Queen! ” Aegon said and Tywin raised his brows. _

__

_ “ You want my help, tell me why should I betray my King. ” Tywin proclaimed  _

__

_ “ I do, and you want your legacy to be cemented in history. The future king will be half Lannister. ” Aegon said  _

__

_ “ Fair enough, I will be hand. ” Tywin said  _

__

_ “ How soon can we turn the tables? How many men do you have in the city? ” Aegon asked impatiently.  _

__

_ “ Your Brother will be a problem! What if he comes flying? ” Tywin asked  _

__

_ “ He will have the faceless men to contend with! ” Aegon said  _

__

_ “ Good enough, I will buy the Commander of the Gold Cloaks. We will take the city in a few days. ” Tywin said and shook Aegon’s hand. _

__

_ “ Good Work, Lord Hand! ” Aegon said  _

Ser Barristan and Ser Allister looked shocked from the contents of the vision.

“ My Prince, I have to go and warn the King. ” Ser Barristan said impatiently 

“ Think before acting, Ser Barristan. Won’t it look suspicious to Tywin, if you happen to arrive in the city with reinforcements just when he’s about to make his move? It would be a blood bath in the Red Keep. ” Daeron said

“ Then What are we going to do? ” Ser Allister asked 

“ You will both promptly fulfil my orders after the meeting, Dragonstone must be secure. I don’t want to unleash my dragon. ” Daeron said and They both nodded

“ Okay, Prince Daeron. Now tell us, how do we save the King? ” Ser Barristan asked

“ We will let Aegon take the Red Keep... ” Dae was talking when he was interrupted by Ser Barristan

“ We cannot let him become King! ” Ser Barristan said impatiently.

“ Let him seize the city, we will make sure that the rest of House Targaryen is safely transported to Dragonstone. A city is not worth the Bloodshed of my family. ” Daeron said seriously. 

“ You’re Right, My Prince but how do we make sure that House Targaryen is safely transported? ” Ser Allister asked

“ Ser Barristan, you will go to Varys. He will help in arranging a mode of transport for the family, you will also take one of my Glass Candles to the King and I will explain everything to him. The family members will be Long gone before they know about it! ” Daeron said

“ When did this conversation take place? ” Barristan asked informally.

“ About 2-3 Days ago, I was in Braavos when my wife informed of these developments. ” Daeron said 

“ Have you taken Braavos as well, My Prince? ” Ser Allister asked

“ Yes, Braavos is now officially, A Dragon City. ” Daeron said and they both look in marvel.

“ What did you do about the faceless men when you heard about your Brother’s threat. ” Barristan asked

“ The Faceless men were already dead at that time, I killed all of them. Then I proceeded to burn the Sealord. The new Sealord Is very happy to serve Valyria. ” Daeron said with a smirk. 

“ I understand the logic behind the Sealord but why did you kill the Faceless Men? ” Ser Allister asked

“ They were behind the Doom of Valyria, they caused it and I had a debt to pay. Is there anything else you need to ask? ” Daeron asked. They were diverting from the matter at hand, The family’s safety was more important than any city. 

“ Did you revive Valyria, I mean I heard you. Wait a minute, how did I hear you? ” Ser Allister asked

“ Yes, Valyria is restored and I have made it my capital. You heard me through magic, This is the staff of Valyria. It signifies my rule as the Emperor of Valyria, the Throne above all! ” Daeron said removing the staff from his back. 

The staff is made out of a mixture of White Gold and Valyrian steel and has the biggest Red Ruby attached to it. The staff’s magic is so powerful that It levitates on its own. 

“ It’s in the air! How is it in the air? ” Barristan asked 

“ Magic! Now, please let’s get to work. Please go and complete your respective tasks with haste.” Daeron said 

“ What about your safety, My Prince? ” Ser Allister asked

“ Don’t inform anyone of my presence on Dragonstone until your tasks at hand are fulfilled. I am going to stay here and contemplate. ” Daeron said 

“ I should at least send some men to protect the chamber. ” Ser Allister said adamantly.

“ No, Ser Allister. I am very much capable of protecting myself if any of the assailants get in here. Still, I am thankful for your concern for me. ” Daeron said and they bowed and left to complete their tasks.

He had to wait a few hours for them to come back, Ser Allister was covered in blood, while Ser Barristan had some blood on his arms. 

“ Update! ” Daeron ordered

“ It was like you said, there were sellswords and cutthroat hiding around The castle. They arrived here in the morn. It was good that we had the element of surprise on our side. I only lost five men but every one of them is dead. Dragonstone is secure. ” Ser Allister Said

“ Good Work, Ser Allister. What about you, Ser Barristan? ” Daeron asked 

“ I took the rookery without any bloodshed but after securing the Rookery many of the spies came to send ravens. Even one of the acolytes of the Maester of Dragonstone tried to send a raven, Some of them had knives. All of them are dead, after securing the rookery I checked every chamber of Dragonstone and eliminated all the spies left. ” Barristan said

“ Good! Get some rest and then take a merchant galley to Kings Landing. I want you to take the Glass Candle to Kingslanding, meet with Varys and I will explain to him about how to approach father. ” Daeron said and got up, He handed the Glass Candle before taking his staff.

“ Where are you going, My Prince? ” Ser Barristan asked

In my Chambers, I have been working continuously for the past two days and I need rest. ” Daeron said rolling his eyes.

“ I will escort you to the chambers of the Prince of Dragonstone, My Prince. ” Ser Allister said with a smirk.

**_ Kingslanding _ **

**_ Ser Barristan Selmy _ **

He entered the city through the secret tunnels near the alcove of the Blackwater Bay. The Glass candles guided him the way for his destination. He could know beforehand if they were any guards on patrols through the Glass Candles. 

He found Varys near the skulls of Ancient Targaryen Dragons, talking to one of his little birds, As soon as the Little bird was gone, he emerged from the shadows. Varys looked shaken from my presence, I had to give him something, I was wearing a cloak in the secret tunnels, It’s bound to shock anyone. 

He removed his cloak and Varys let out the breath he had been holding, upon recognising him. 

“ Ser Barristan, I didn’t expect to found you here. ” Varys asked 

“ Prince Daeron sent me, he wanted to talk to you. ” Barristan said 

“ I am sorry, Ser Barristan but I don’t see him. Is he somewhere in the city? ” Varys asked nervously all of a sudden.

“ No, he not in the city. Hold this for me. ” Ser Barristan said and gave the Glass candle to Varys 

“ Lord Varys, Remember me? ” Daeron asked through the Glass Candles. Varys was shocked to hear Prince Daeron’s voice but he quickly schooled his features again, slipping into his mask.

“ What can I do for you, Emperor Daeron. ” Varys asked

“ Has Janos Slynt been bought yet? ” Daeron asked seriously.

“ Yes, Tywin had Pycelle offer him the Gold and Harrenhal for crowning Prince Aegon. ” Varys said 

“ I see that the city is on lockdown, when does the attack begin? ” Daeron said 

“ Tywin is making last-minute preparations, this means any minute now. I just received confirmation from one of My Little birds as well. ” Varys said truthfully.

“ Get my family out of the Red keep! Can you arrange a Ship for them near the Alcoves? ” Daeron asked 

“ The ship won’t be possible, Emperor Daeron and I also hate to break it to you but Prince Viserys is with Aegon as well. ” Varys said 

“ Fuck! Get Rhae, Mama Elia, and Father to the alcoves. I want you to report on Aegon for me. ” Daeron exclaimed

“ I will do it right away, My Emperor. ” Varys said and walked with Ser Barristan towards the tunnels, he noticed that the Candle had stopped burning. 

They Took the tunnel straight for where the King would be, they entered into the King’s solar from one of the exits, He heard Swords being drawn. He showed his hands and then entered into the solar. 

The required family members were already present in the Solar along with Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell. 

“ Ser Barristan! I had honestly thought the assailants were entering from this secret tunnel and Varys has sold us. ” Rhaegar exclaimed in surprise. 

“ Not Yet, My King. You have a powerful protector who always looks out for you and the rest of the family! ” Varys said, coming from behind Ser Barristan. 

“ What are you talking about Varys and please tell me you know who is behind this attack and how the fuck did they infiltrate the Maegor’s holdfast and even replace the gold cloaks? ” Rhaegar asked panicking.

“ Your son, Aegon has agreed to wed Tywin’s granddaughter and Your Brother, Viserys has also joined them. Tywin has bought The commander of the Gold Cloaks, Janis Slynt. ” Varys said 

“ Aegon wouldn’t! ” Elia said in disbelief.

“ Why am I surprised? He even talked about killing Daeron the other day! ” Rhaegar said 

“ We can talk about this when we are safe! ” Rhaenys said 

“ What did you mean when you said we still have a powerful protector? ” Rhaenys asked 

“ Prince Daeron sent me. He saw Aegon’s conversation with Tywin. Even Dragonstone was infiltrated. Luckily, he had us kill all the cutthroats, sellswords, and the spies beforehand so they couldn’t about his presence on the island. ” Barristan said. 

“ Is he coming on his dragon? Does he have reinforcements here? ” Rhae asked. Believe me, when I say this princess, you don’t want the dragon in Kingslanding. 

“ No, he has asked you to abandon the city and come with me. Varys here will be staying on Prince Daeron’s orders. ” Ser Barristan said 

“ We can’t abandon The Throne! ” Elia said 

All of a sudden, The glass Candles lit again and Daeron spoke through it. 

“ Mama Elia, The throne is not more important than your lives, Tywin will not let you live. ” Dae pleaded

“ He is right Elia, we could always reclaim the city but if we are caught Tywin will not let us live. ” Rhaegar said in agreement.

“ Fine, What do we do? ” Rhae asked

“ Ser Barristan will lead you to the alcove that opens at the Blackwater Bay. We don’t have a ship there so I will have to improvise. ” Dae said and the Glass Candle stopped burning.

“ let’s go! ” Ser Barristan said and led the Royal family through the secret tunnels. Lord Commander, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell were covering their backs. 

They moved through tunnel after tunnel with Varys guiding us, he had already forgotten where he had come from. After taking some Tunnels, we reached the Skulls of The Dragons are kept. They could hear some voices of the patrol. 

**_ Kings landing _ **

**_ Rhaenys Targaryen  _ **

She was thankful to Her ancestor, Maegor Targaryen at the same time. I mean the guy was a fucking genius for building the secret Tunnels, turns out he was not mad, just paranoid. People truly are conspiring against the monarch and his family. 

She was cursing Aegon with all her heart right now, he had to know that Tywin would kill us all to cement the influence of House Lannister. I mean for him to take the throne meant father had to either abdicate or Die, Was he willing to sacrifice our father just for a heap of Swords? He had to Know and that fact hurt more. 

She was also thankful for her other brother, Daeron. While everyone told her that he would be the one to usurp Aegon, it turns out he is our greatest protector. Then she thought, Daeron had never even tried to hurt them or undermine them in any way to get back for his mistreatment. While it was mostly mine, Aegon, and Viserys’ fault for treating him like nothing and letting others treat him the same as us, She knew for a fact that it was Connington, the Martells, and the rest of the Sycophants that influenced our thinking towards Daeron, they wanted to hurt our family. 

They reached the corridor where the skulls of the ancient dragons were kept, soon they could hear noises of armours coming towards our way. 

“ Go straight this way, My King. I will create a diversion for the gold cloaks. ” Varys said and we did as we were told. 

We ran as fast we could through the tunnel leading to the alcove, she just hoped Daeron was here to save them. The sounds were getting louder by the minute, the soldiers were coming to kill them, soon they could see the light at the end of the Tunnel. They exited on to the beach, they climbed down the stairs and went straight for the Blackwater Bay.

There was no one hear, She was scared now, has Daeron abandoned them as well? Are we doomed to die? 

Soon men started pouring out from the Tunnel, The one who was leading them was Amory Lorch. 

“ There they are! Kill them all, For King Aegon! ” Lorch shouted. Our Kingsgaurd took out their weapons and looked ready to die for us. 

“ It’s been an honour Serving House Targaryen, My King. We are Kingsgaurd and we do not bend. ” Ser Gerold said 

“ Until the End! ” Ser Oswell said and pulled the visor of his helmet down, covering his entire face. 

“ I don’t understand, Prince Daeron was supposed to be here! ” Ser Barristan said panicking for our safety. 

“ It’s okay! ” Rhaegar said with a sad smile. Father took out his sword as well, while he was good, he nowhere near the level of Ser Arthur or Daeron. She took out her dagger as well, if I am to die here, I will die fighting!

The Men were just about to reach us when they all heard an earth-shattering roar, and then there were the flames! Daeron had come! He burned all the men away, his Dragon gave another Roar and then directed the flames at the tunnel, sealing it off and thus, preventing anyone from using it. 

The dragon looked Majestic, it’s Blood Red Colour complimented Daeron’s Shining Valyrian Steel armour. Daeron climbed down from his dragon and I hugged him as soon as his feet touched the grainy sand of the Beach. He looked surprised at my action and I understood the reaction since I had never really hugged him before, He was shocked at first and but then he hugged me back. 

“ Hey, You are safe! I am sorry, I came as fast as I could. ” Dae said caressing my back, the accent in his voice leaned more Towards our Valyrian side.

“ I was so scared! I thought this was the end! I thought you had abandoned us as well. ” Rhae admitted in a small voice. 

“ Family is everything to me, there is no meaning to these thrones, wealth, and power if I don’t have loved ones to share them. ” Dae said kissing her forehead. With his face in such proximity to hers, This was the first time she noticed that Dae was Beautiful. They used to say that father is the most handsome man but people are wrong. Dae gave her more hug to reassure her and left her embrace, she felt as if she lacked something, his warmth and touch. Dae went towards Father and hugged him. 

“ You don’t know how grateful I am to see you! ” Father said 

Dae then went towards mother and hugged her as well. 

“ Thank You, Dae. ” Mama Elia said. He then proceeded to greet both Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell. 

“ Let’s get everyone settled atop Bloodfyre, we will be leaving for Dragonstone. After that, we are going to Valyria. ” Daeron said as everyone gasped at the announcement.

“ Why not just take the city back? We have a dragon! ” Rhaegar asked angrily and she nodded.

“ I could do that but we need forces to hold the city and we don’t have that father. The dragon cannot guard us at all times! ” Dae said and she could see the logic behind the reason. 

“ Dae’s right. We will go to Valyria! ” Rhae declared

“ Okay, we will go to Valyria but first we need to leave Kingslanding and go to Dragonstone. ” Mama Elia said agreeing with Dae and others acquiesced as well. 

“ Father, you’re going to love it there! The city is fully restored, we have thousands of Books, Armoury full of Valyrian Steel weapons, Hundreds of Dragon Eggs, Magical Altar to perform rituals. We have dragon towers there as well but we will be staying in my Royal palace. ” Dae said excitedly 

“ How did these things survive? And shouldn’t the city be destroyed because of the Volcanoes? You couldn’t have possibly rebuilt Valyria with manual labour in just a Moon turn. ” Rhae asked inquisitively 

“ The Conclave consisting of 40 High Priests prophesied my birth and My conquest. They accumulated wealth, Books, machines, designs for war galleys, Hundreds of Dragon Eggs, Magical Altar, armoury so enormous that it could support an army of 500,000 soldiers. They made a Royal palace for me as well, it’s so grand that the Red Keep looks small in comparison to it. The doom was caused by the first faceless man, the curse caused the doom. My magic destroyed the curse and with a magical ritual, I restored Valyria. ” Daeron said 

“ Did your wife teach you about the Magical ritual? ” Elia asked. Dae’s wife, Shiera Seastar was rumoured to have dabbled in magic. 

“ No, she’s nowhere near that level. I am currently more proficient than her in magic. I will tell you everything you want to know but for now, let go to Dragonstone. ” Daeron said. He took her hand and led her to the dragon, he helped her climb up the dragon and settled down behind her.

One by one, all of them climbed on the dragon and situated on its back. Daeron snaked his arms around me, He took hold of the Horns of the Dragon and I could feel him. 

“ Don’t worry, I will make sure you don’t fall off Bloodfyre. ” Dae whispered to her and commanded the dragon to fly. We were soon in the air and I was leaning against Dae, I felt safe in his arms and didn’t want to let go of this feeling but I knew this too will end. 

Flying on a Dragon was exhilarating and one would want to experience it again, especially if you were held by such a beautiful man. 

The journey to Dragonstone was covered in just under an hour. We could see the castle of Dragonstone in a completely different view, The ancient fortress was built using advanced Valyrian Techniques of Masonry that were lost in the Doom, Giving the castle a unique Look. 

We landed atop the stone drum tower and Dae immediately led us into the Chamber of the Painted Table. He took out some sort of Candles that lit without anyone us lighting them, oh these must be the famous Glass Candles. He handed us all one Glass Candle and took the black for himself. 

“ Look into these, We will see what is happening in Kingslanding! ” Dae said and the vision began. 

_ We were looking in the small council Chambers. Aegon, Tywin, Baelish, Varys, Jaime, and Jon Connington were sitting there. They were discussing Daeron’s arrival on his dragon and the escape of the rest of the family.  _

_ “ That Bastard-Usurper had to come and ruin all my plans, Now Father is still alive! ” Aegon raged and punched the table.  _

_ “ When the fuck did he come in Westeros? ” Connington asked Varys. _

_ “ He arrived yesterday at Dragonstone. From little that I know, He had Ser Barristan and Ser Allister lead two teams and eliminate every spy, sellsword, whores, and Cutthroats. Luckily, when my Little birds stopped responding, I sent some new ones. ” Varys said  _

_ “ How did he come so fast from the Far End of Essos? ” Tywin asked  _

_ “ We don’t know, Lord Hand. They say he dabbles in Dark Sorcery, maybe he used magic, who Knows? When does the swearing ceremony begin? ” Baelish Asked  _

_ “ The High Septon is not willing to swear his grace until he has confirmation that Rhaegar has abdicated the throne or he is dead! ” Jon Connington said  _

_ “ Connington, replace him with a high Septon more agreeable to the new reign. Do I have to tell each one of you how to do your Jobs? ” Tywin reprimanded Connington. _

_ “ It will be done, Lord Hand. ” Connington said  _

_ “ What about Rhaegar? We need to cement His Grace’s Reign! He is the biggest threat! ” Jaime said  _

_ “ Rhaegar is nothing! Daeron is the true threat, he is the real deal. ” Tywin snarled  _

_ “ What do you mean father? Surely his Grace cannot be King until Rhaegar is dead! ” Jaime stated.  _

_ “ Think Jaime! Nobody in Westeros will rise for Rhaegar but they will for Daeron! I would be grateful if Rhaegar is the leader of their armies, Daeron will extremely difficult to defeat.” Tywin said  _

_ “ Surely not, Father! Daeron is just a boy, we can easily defeat him! ” Jaime said and disagreeing with Tywin.  _

_ “ That boy has trained for War since he was five, that boy is conquering city after city in Essos. That boy defeated in Single combat when he was 14, Study your opponents! ” Tywin may resent saying this but she could see that he respects Daeron!  _

_ “ Who cares? He’s a Bastard! He cannot be better than a True-born son. I, sometimes, wonder if Rhaegar was mad like his father for chasing after that damned prophecy! ” Connington said  _

_ “ Lord Connington, that same bastard has an army of 100,000 men which consists of 30,000 Dothraki, 10,000 Unsullied, and 60,000 Men from his respective Dragon cities. He also has an Armada of 2,000 War Galleys and another 1,000 are being made currently in the North. Most importantly, He has Dragons! You would do well to recognise the threat. ” Varys said  _

_ “ You dare presume to tell me how to fight a battle? You, who has never held a weapon before? ” Connington said threatening Varys. _

_ “ You fool, don’t threaten our only source of information. You’re replaceable, he is not! ” Tywin said. _

_ “ We need to prepare for the worst-case scenarios. I will make sure that the Vale doesn’t rise against you, My King.” Baelish said  _

_ “ How will you do that, Lord Baelish? ” Aegon asked. _

_ “ Lady Arryn holds certain affections for me. Since she is the Lady Regent of Vale, I could convince her not to aid in any rebellions. ” Baelish said with a smirk.  _

_ “ You get to that Baelish but currently we need to send Faceless men after Daeron! ” Tywin said  _

_ “ Hiring Faceless men to Kill Prince Daeron will be very expensive! Even for you Lord Hand! ” Baelish warned  _

_ “ If it helps me win the war, I will gladly spend the amount. Get to work, the meeting is adjourned! ” Tywin said and left the Small Council Chambers.  _

_ The Glass candles stopped burning and we all looked up.  _

**_ Dragonstone  _ **

**_ Rhaegar Targaryen  _ **

After witnessing everything, he spoke his mind freely.

“ I hate to say this but Tywin is right, nobody will rise for me In the Seven Kingdoms! I also don't have any wealth to even hire sellswords! ” Rhaegar said stressed.

“ It’s okay, Father. You have something better! ” Daeron said. What is he on about?

“ What are you talking about Daeron? I have nothing! ” Rhaegar said scoffing.

“ You have me, Father. Don’t worry about trivial things like wealth, I have more Wealth than the Lannister have ever seen in their entire history! I and my men will fight for you! ” Daeron said trying to encourage him. 

“ This is not your war, son! ” Rhaegar said. He didn’t want his son to be embroiled in another war, he was already facing his fair share of them.

“ But it is Father, They just attacked my family! I will tell you the same thing I told Rhaenys, Family is everything to me, there is no meaning to these thrones, wealth, and power if I don’t have loved ones to share them. ” Daeron said 

“ But son, how will you protect your Cities, if your men are in Westeros? ” Rhaegar asked 

“ I planned for contingencies, Father. I left a competent City Watch of 5,000 Men in Every Dragon City. ” Daeron said assuring him. 

“ What if your enemies attack you when we are in Westeros? ” Rhaegar asked 

“ The only force that matches mine in Essos is the Empire of Yi-Ti. They could potentially raise 200,000 to 300,000 men from all their provinces. Don’t worry, Though, I left a Thousand War Galleys to control the Jade Gates and they can’t hope to attack through Land. ” Daeron said with a smirk.

“ Why? ” Rhaenys asked and I decided to clarify.

“ Because their Supply lines will be too depleted to attack Qarth, They will have to either to quickly take Qarth, which is impossible because Qarth is well protected through Land and A siege is not possible because it will destroy any hope for the hosts to even return to their Lands. ” Rhaegar informed. 

“ Do you know understand, Father why I am not concerned about my Dragon Cities? ” Daeron asked Rhetorically. 

“ What about Braavos and the rest of the Free Cities? What if they ally? ” Ser Gerold asked 

“ Ser Barristan, did you not tell them that Braavos has already Fallen! It is now a Dragon City! ” Daeron said proudly

“ How the fuck did you manage to take Braavos, so quickly, My Prince? ” Oswell asked truly shocked as he did not filter his words.

“ I went there to Kill the Faceless Men, The Sealord came all high and mighty to face me. Suffice to say, Braavos has a new Sealord and The Faceless men are dead! ” Daeron said with a smirk.

“ If Ferrego Antaryon is dead, then who is the new Sealord? ” Rhaegar asked

“ Tormo Fregar, this reminds me, I will inform Tormo Fregar to send 500 Braavosi War Galleys to protect Dragonstone. ” Daeron said and took out a parchment to start writing the order.

“ Wait for a Minute, Did the Iron Bank not interfere? ” Elia asked 

“ They sent Tycho Nestoris, on the behalf of the Keyholders and the Iron Bank, I convinced him that The Days of the Iron Bank are over and Tycho Nestoris agreed to work for me. ” Daeron said. 

“ What does he do for you? ” Rhaenys asked 

“ He’s my Master of Wealth and he will run my bank for me. He will also help me in eliminating certain Keyholders that may create problems for my regime in the future. Rhaella will also help him identify more of his duties in the dragon Cities. ” Daeron said. Rhaegar noted that Dae didn’t call her grandmother, maybe he made a mistake.

“ I think it’s enough for today, We should all rest, it’s been a stressful enough day. We have a Long Way to fly tomorrow. ” Elia said and nobody could argue with her. 

**_ Daeron Targaryen  _ **

He was lounging in the bath and relaxing, the last few days had been Hectic and to top it all off I need sexual release! It was all Aegon and Tywin’s fault, I could have been in my bed with my wife, instead, I am here all alone! Maybe, I could drown my sexual Frustration in Wine. I poured the wine from the decanter and took a sip. 

After 4-6 Cups of wine, I slipped out of the bath and went to my bed. On the bed, I found a naked Rhaenys waiting for me, drinking as well. I noticed her ripe and luscious breasts, heaving up and down. I, then, concentrated, this must be another one of her games. 

“ There’s my little brother, I have been waiting for you. ” Rhaenys said slurring, she was quite drunk. 

“ Get out, Rhaenys. I need to sleep. ” Dae said as he took off his towel got in the bed.

“ Oh, little brother, you are certainly not little anymore. ” Rhae said as she caressed the muscles in my back, giving me a massage. 

“ What are you doing, Rhaenys? ” Dae asked a little sternly.

“ Showing my appreciation. ” Rhae whispered in sultry voice in my ear. 

“ I don’t want to play any games with you, Rhaenys. ” Dae said angrily. 

“ Why do you think it’s a game, maybe I just want to help my brother. ” Rhae said gripping my erect cock and rubbing her breasts upon my back, I could feel her erect nipples on my back. I was angry at her, all her life she like everyone has played games with me. I quickly turned around and held her throat in my palm and got on top of her, she looked to be struggling. 

“ You have always played games with me ‘sister’ ” Dae said, his cock was on her pussy. He could feel her wetness and warmth. She tried to wriggle out from underneath me, it only resulted in my cock teasing her. 

“ Why did you come here, Rhaenys? What was the motive? ” Dae asked after Rhae didn’t speak for some time. Dae took one of his fingers and inserted it in her cunt, she released a shriek from the sudden penetration. 

“ Tell me! ” Dae asked once again but she still kept silent. He then proceeded to suck her breasts, he kneaded them like fucking dough, he didn’t care if she was getting hurt or it was painful! It was painful and humiliating when she like everyone else used to taunt me. After sucking her ripe breasts for a while, I took a bite of her erect nipple, causing her to release a yelp. She started releasing moans of pleasure after some time, I was still holding her throat tightly. He left no area unscathed, making sure to appreciate every inch of her mounds with his mouth.

I used my free hand and penetrated her again, I started fucking her with my finger. After some time, I added the index finger as well, She was now fully moaning. My cock was hard as hell, I removed my hand from her throat for a second she was relieved but then I took a handful of her hair and then made her kneel in front of me, my cock was touching her lips. 

“ Dae, please be gentle! It’s hurting. ” Rhae pleaded 

“ Good! Now, Suck it! ” Dae said but she didn’t open her mouth for my cock to enter so, he smacked his cock on her cheek, some of the precum stained her right cheek, I used my cock to slap her cheeks a few more times. It was humiliating for her but she took it like a champ and still didn’t open her mouth.

“ Suck it! Don’t make me force you! ” Dae warned. 

“ Fuck off! ” Rhae said and spat on my cock. I tightened the hold on her hair and she screamed from pain, her mouth opened like an ‘o’ and I inserted my cock. 

She started sucking my cock, like the perfect little slut. I decided I will make her my slut, she will live for me. After some time, I released her hair and she looked gratefully at me, I let her suck at a pace comfortable to her. 

She proceeded to suck my cock and caressing my balls, my cum was building and I was going to release soon. I placed both of my hands behind her head and started fucking her mouth. I was going at a fast pace and she was now struggling to keep up with me. After fucking her mouth for some time, I released my cum down her throat and she had to gulp all of it. She licked my cock for a few more times to clean the cock of my cum and her saliva. 

I quickly threw her on the bed and then started licking her cunt wildly, her moans were getting louder and louder. “ Dae... Dae! ” Rhae moaned 

“ Oh, yes. Lick meee!... Just like that! Oh, Dae! ” Rhae kept moaning. 

I stopped licking and looked, Rhaenys looked somebody had taken her favourite toy. She looked Wroth at me, I smiled unabashedly at her. 

“ Why did you stop? Go down on me! ” Rhae ordered. I had to clear the notions of command from her head before this gets serious. 

“ You don’t get to command me, I do as I please! ” Daeron said strictly. 

“ Sorry, Dae but please don’t stop. ” Rhae said 

“ Who do you belong to? ” Dae asked 

“ Yours, Dae. ” Rhae pleaded, impatiently wanted me to give her a release. 

“ Tell me who do you belong to? ” Dae asked again.

“ I belong to Daeron Targaryen, My Emperor, My husband, My everything! ” Rhae said 

“ Good! ” Dae said and then proceeded to swipe his tongue on her pussy lips. I held her hips tightly and then focused on her clit, causing her to yell in pleasure, she tried to close her thighs but to no avail, I kept on licking her and used two of my fingers to milk her pussy. 

“ Dae! Yes, just like this. Please finger me faster. ” Rhae cried out in pleasure as I increased the pace of my fingers, I was erect again from her moans. I kept on inserting my fingers in her love hole while licking her clit softy. She soon squirted all over my face and hands, she lied motionless on the bed. I licked all her juices, eliciting soft moans from her. 

I laid behind her and held her. She was tired from the release, I poured her a glass of water and helped her drink, She was leaning against my chest and panting heavily. Her sweaty form looked delicious and I wanted to enter her pussy now. She could feel my dick on her ass and look back at me. 

“ You already erect? ” Rhae asked surprised. 

“ It’s because of you, Rhae. That and I haven’t fucked anyone in a moon. We will be at this all night. ” Dae said flirting

“ That was the best release I had ever felt. My legs are still wobbly to get into position. ” Rhae said. I waited for some time but soon I had enough and I proceeded to get Rhae on all fours. She looked perfect in this position, her big ass was held high in the air for me to properly fuck. Her back was arch and her hair looked like a mane, perfect for pulling. 

Dae pulled Rhae’s ass cheeks apart and proceeded to insert his cock in her pussy. Rhae moaned as Dae’s Cock hit her cervix, he proceeded to move slowly at first, letting her pussy adjust to the size. 

After fucking her softly for some time and letting her get used to the cock, he increased the pace of his thrusts. The room was filled with the sounds of moans, he spanked her ass and she shrieked with pleasure and pain. She had never been dominated like this before and was loving this new experience. 

He proceeded to spank her with every thrust, causing her ass to turn Red. “ Who owns you? ” Dae asked Rhae.

“ You do! ” Rhae screamed. 

“ Who do you belong to? ” Dae asked as he caught her hair and pulled them. 

“ I am yours! All yours! ” Rhae screamed. 

“ I am going to breed you and fuck you into oblivion,” Dae asked as he kneaded her breasts. 

“ Oh, yes. Breed me! Fill me with your seed! ” Rhae said as Daeron licked on her Right side of the neck and then sucked on her flesh, this will leave a mark! 

He pounded even faster after that, making her scream in pleasure and pain. 

“ I am going to cum! ” Dae said 

“ Inside me, I want to feel your hot seed! ” Rhae said as I came. I fell on top of her and we were both sweating from the rigorous session. I quickly rolled over to her side and she got on top of me. 

“ That was... ” Rhae said as I completed her sentence. 

“ Awesome! ” Dae said as he wrapped an arm around her. 

They proceeded to fuck three more times that night and slept late. It was the beginning of something new for their relationship. 


End file.
